


There'll Be Peace

by TimeAfterTime315



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeAfterTime315/pseuds/TimeAfterTime315
Summary: This story picks up just after "Wayward Son." Simon, Baz, Penelope, Agatha, and Shepard head to the airport and plan to face the danger back home.  This work started as a way to finish Baz and Simon's conversation on the beach and ended up developing into what I would envision and hope for in the final book of this trilogy.The group takes on the threat against Watford, discovers the truth about what happened to Lucy and Natasha, unlocks the secrets of Simon's magic, and finally learns once and for all the meaning of the Chosen One prophecy.  It's full of humor, tragedy, revelations, and most of all- love.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 66
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

** Baz **

Bunce has spent the whole ride to the airport so far telling us what’s happened back home. Well, not exactly telling. If she had explained everything, I think the shuttle driver would have dropped us off at the asylum instead of the airport. She simply cast “_A penny for your thoughts_” and handed us each a small, copper coin.

She’s sitting in the back row of the shuttle between Shepard and Wellbelove, fidgeting anxiously as the shuttle crawls through morning traffic. Snow’s sitting next to me in the middle row. He’s avoiding my eyes. Or maybe he’s just trying to pay attention to Bunce.

As soon as I took the coin from her earlier, a rush of Bunce’s inner monologue filled my head. I held up my hand to her and whispered “Slow down. Start at the beginning.” 

Her thoughts cleared for a moment as she focused and then I could hear a complete recap of the conversation she had with her dad on the phone. 

She had been calling to tell him we were on our way home after she had seen 5 missed calls from him this morning. She thought her family had gotten word of our disastrous adventures around America, but when her dad had picked up the phone he was in a panic about her mum.

There had been an attack on Watford.

“A vampire mage! Can you believe that Penelope?” Bunce’s thoughts here had drifted to me and I looked at her and threw my hands up for a moment as if to say “I’ve been here with you the whole time!”

“I know that!” Bunce thought as she looked at me exasperated.

Simon starts snapping his fingers now at the four of us to get our attention. We all look at him. He can’t think his thoughts for us to hear (I wish I could hear his thoughts….or maybe I don’t), but he whispers “Nicodemus.”

Bunce nods her head. “That is what I’m thinking, too. Dad said a lot of people had felt like they had seen the vampire mage before, but couldn’t quite place him.”

I start waving my wrist around and the group looks confused. “Wand!” I whisper. “How did he get his wand?”

Simon’s face goes pale. “Ebb” he mouths. Wellbelove looks pointedly at the floor of the shuttle. Ebb had fought off the Mage to give Wellbelove time to run and her staff had been left behind in the wreckage. If Nicodemus had gotten there early on, he could have taken it. None of the mages at the school had ever found it, but they assumed it was destroyed with the Humdrum.

“Nicodemus must have gotten her staff. They were able to use each other’s wands pretty easily because they were twins.” Bunce tells us in her thoughts. 

I sigh and put my head back closing my eyes. I thought we had hit our worst when Snow was nearly shot in Nebraska. Then I was corrected when Snow was ACTUALLY shot in Nevada. But maybe Snow’s face on the beach was actually the worst….his pushing me away had more finality to it this time. I don’t really even know where we stand because Bunce had interrupted us.

I guess a small part of me is glad that conversation was never finished. I was even the first to leave the beach and run to the van. Anything to get away from hearing Snow’s next words.

But now a vampire mage who doesn’t particularly like me is attacking Watford. This summer could not get any worse.

** Simon **

I see Baz put his head back in frustration. My first instinct is to put a hand on his shoulder, but before I touch him I ball my hand into a fist and put it back in my lap. 

I need to let Baz go. He doesn’t need me anymore and I just keep holding him back. I’ve been selfish long enough.

Before I can dwell on that thought too long, I hear Penny continue in my head.

“Dad says the vampire mage took down the warding around the school and burst in overnight with a group of vampires. Three teachers were drained- including our old Greek teacher. My mum is banged up from fighting the intruders, but she made it out alive. My dad said although she and some others were able to take a good number of the vampires out, she still feels responsible for those she was unable to save.”

“What about the students?” Shepard whispers.

“Students are away for the summer. Only teachers who live at Watford full time were there overnight. My mum had been sleeping there lately to get through all her work preparing for next term.”

Penny looks really shaken, so I reach my arm out and try to comfort her as best I can from where I’m sitting.

“Where is Nicodemus?” Baz whispers.

“They don’t know.” Penny says aloud. It seems we don’t need to keep our conversation a secret anymore as the van pulls up to the curb outside the airport.

** Baz **

Simon climbs out of the van first and offers his hand to help the others out. I take it, too, and hold onto it a second longer than needed. I try to look at him, to catch his eyes and convey all my feelings with a look, but he glances at the others and reminds Shepard to get Wellbelove’s bag.

We look pretty odd. The five of us and only Wellbelove trailing a small carry-on bag behind her. Bunce has tickets and passports in her hand, but the rest of us aren’t carrying anything.

I offer to pull Wellbelove’s bag just to have something to do with my hands (since I can’t hold Simon’s), but she insists she is fine.

I don’t think she _is_ fine. She was the quietest out of all of us after the war scene we lived through in the desert. The fact that she wants to go back to get her wand after swearing to never use magic again is pretty telling.

None of us push her, though. We were all traumatized by the last 48 hours. 

I keep picturing Simon laying on the ground. The warmth gone out of his face and his wing bent the wrong way.

I don’t even remember half of what happened after that. I _do_ remember the tidal wave of pain. And the rage.

The one thing that kept me whole in the world was gone and I was prepared to die out there in that desert and take as many vampires as I could down with me.

But then Simon was alive. _Alive_. And fighting on despite his injuries.

_Typical Simon_, I think to myself. As much as he makes me worry and threatens to tear me apart inside, I can’t help but love him even more.

Simon is walking close by to my left. Bunce spelled his wings away, but I think he’s still afraid they will reappear at any moment and knock a Normal down.

I could easily take his hand right now. Does he want me to? I graze the back of my hand against his as if by accident, but he pulls his away and runs it through his hair.

Message received Snow. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my jeans and pick up my pace.


	2. Chapter 2

** Simon **

When Baz grazed my hand I nearly gave in right there. I almost took his hand and pulled him into me to kiss him until I had enough. I don’t think that time will ever exist though- when I’ve had enough of Baz. 

The only way I stop myself is pulling my hand away and running it through my hair. I make sure to tug a little too hard at the spot where I hit my head yesterday when I fell. Penny has worked tirelessly to mend me, but the bruises are still there.

The pain I feel in my head is just enough to interrupt my thoughts about Baz and I see him begin to walk ahead of me towards Penny.

** Baz **

We checked in two hours ago and are still waiting at the gate for our plane. Bunce has already asked the lady at the front desk three times when it will arrive. Apparently it has, but they had to refuel and make a minor repair before it could go back out. 

Bunce has checked to see if there are any other flights leaving sooner, but I reminded her there was no guarantee another plane would be any faster. As infuriating as it was, we just had to wait.

Simon and Shepard left awhile ago to go get everyone food. Bunce was too anxious to move anywhere and Agatha still hasn’t left her side since the desert. I agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on them. And-if I’m being honest- to get a break from being around Simon.

I’m considering going to look for them when I finally see them walking towards us. Shepard is holding bags from the local grab and go market and Simon is holding a Styrofoam container with some restaurant name on it. 

Figures Snow would want American food one last time.

But he hands the container to me while Shepard passes out small salads to the girls.

“We had to wait in the restaurant to-go line for the steak. I told them to make it as rare as possible.” He gives me a half smile and before I can respond he sits across from me next to Shepard and takes out a bag of crisps for himself.

The four of them start talking about where we should go first when we get home and I turn away. I’m sitting in the corner to have more privacy while I eat, but I still raise my hand up to cover my mouth when I go to take a bite.

Then I remember what Lamb showed me. I take a deep breath, close my mouth, and focus all my energy on pulling my fangs back. It takes a couple minutes, but I am successful. I notice while I finish eating (the steak _is _as rare as it could get- I love you Simon) that it’s easier to manage than last time.

If I ever run into Lamb again I might rip his arm off for what he did to us, but his advice has been helpful. 

** Simon **

After lunch, Baz fell asleep on the airport benches. He told Penny to wake him when the plane pulled in which we were assured would be within the hour. It’s now been two.

I know he is a vampire with inhuman strength and invulnerability, but taking that many bullets to the chest has to be hard to recover from.

I used my last bit of strength in the fight to lift him out of harm’s way. As strong as he is, I don’t think he would have survived that last burning vampire lunging at him. 

I thought it might kill me to keep flying, but if I died saving Baz, that seemed like a good way to go.

I watch him sleep even though I’m not supposed to. I want desperately to lay next to him and hold him in my arms while my wings shield us from harm…

My wings! I feel an itch on my back which is the first sign the magic is wearing off. 

I turn around. “Penny!” But she’s not around. Nor is Agatha. 

“They had to go to the bathroom,” Shepard says. “They should be back in a few minutes.”

“I don’t have a few minutes!” I gesture to my back where my jacket is beginning to swell. Shepard’s eyes get wide.

I feel Baz grab my hand. I didn’t even hear him get up. “Come with me.”

I’m too desperate to argue, so I just let him lead me to the family bathroom by the ladies room where a woman is about to walk in with her 2-year-old daughter.

“Miss!” Baz nearly shouts at her. She turns around startled. “My apologies but my friend needs to use the bathroom _now_. He had some bad food and won’t make it to the men’s one in time.” He gestures to the men’s room all the way at the other end of the gates. 

While she looks over at it, he elbows me in the stomach- hard. I keel over a bit and groan. The woman makes a disgusted face and turns to go into the ladies room with her daughter in hand.

Baz practically pushes me into the bathroom with him and locks the door. I pull my jacket off just as the wings push through my shirt. I stretch them a little bit. My one wing is still quite sore, but it feels good to have them out.

“I’m sorry Snow. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep and lost track of time.” Baz says softly as he pulls his wand from his waistband. When he lifts his arm up, I see a peek of skin at his side and my breath catches. This is the first time we have been alone since the beach.

He is about to spell the wings away again when he drops his arm. “How are you feeling?”

“What?” I look up.

“Your wing. How is your wing healing?” He gestures over to it.

“Oh. Penny did a good job. It’s sore and stiff, but the pain is gone.” I move my wing slightly as if to prove to him I’m okay.

“Simon, I….” Baz begins.

My heart always leaps out of my chest when I hear him call me Simon, but I need to keep my resolve.

I hastily grab my jacket. “Go ahead and hide them,” I say. “We should get back. I think I saw our plane driving in when we got up.”

Baz stares at me for a moment in a way where I feel like he might see the real me. The weak sidekick pulling him down. I can’t hold his gaze so I drop my head.

“Okay.” I hear him say, and then he makes my wings disappear.

** Baz **

Even though I just helped Simon, I feel like I’ve hurt him. Just looking at him in the bathroom seemed to cause him pain. I’d rather die again than hurt Simon. So I let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

** Simon **

It turns out I was right about the plane. When Baz and I get back to the gate, we see the bridge stretching out to meet the plane door and they start lining us up by boarding groups. 

Our seats are scattered around the plane. We let Penny and Agatha take the only seats together in the front. They’re fragile right now, and looking after each other seems to help.

Baz and I used to be like that. Now it’s just Baz watching out for me- spelling my wings away so I can fit in with the Normals. I’m pathetic. 

Shepard sits in the middle row behind the girls. Baz and I take single seats on the aisle. I am in the back row to draw as little attention as possible in case my wings pop. No one ends up sitting next to me. I suppose a few people changed to a different flight with all the delays.

Baz is a few rows ahead of me on the other side of the aisle. I can keep an eye on him- not that he needs any looking after. I know my days with Baz are numbered and I won’t be able to stare at him like this much longer.

I try to watch the action movie they have playing on the small screen in front of me, but I can’t keep myself from looking at Baz every few minutes. He’s as amazing as ever, which only makes me feel more inferior. I’m still not sure why I thought a road trip might make me feel better. It has just made me feel more worthless. 

I close my eyes to hold in the tears that are threatening to spill out and end up falling asleep.

** Baz **

My neck hurts from looking back at Snow so often. He fell asleep almost two hours ago. There was a tear rolling down his cheek and I wanted so badly to kiss it off his face…But he wasn’t letting me in. He seemed surer of himself today about staying away and I don’t know why.

Why can’t he see that my life begins and ends with him? How can I make him understand? How can I get him to _really _hear me?

The plane lurches suddenly and I hear a small scream. I look up and hear the flight attendant apologizing for something. I’m trying to figure out what and then I smell it.

** Simon **

Something wakes me up as the movie is ending- a scream maybe? Everything seems fine, though. I look at the time. 8 hours to go.

Then I glance over at Baz. His eyes are wide and he looks like he’s in pain. The muscles in his jaw are tense. I begin to wonder why and peer around the seat in front of me to see what he’s looking at. A flight attendant is standing behind her beverage cart holding napkins over her finger. Another flight attendant is coming over and I hear the first one say “My hand slipped when the plane jerked and I cut it on the can.”

The second flight attendant looks at the napkin as it turns red in her hand from the blood. “Go clean it up in the back. I’ll finish up here.” He motions for her to hurry.

She turns around and starts walking back. Back where she will pass by Baz. Baz!

His mouth looks fuller from the fangs he is trying to conceal and his eyes are very dark. I see him unbuckle his seatbelt almost as if without thinking and he starts to stand. 

That’s when I see Penny staring back at me. She’s figured out what’s going on, too, and mouths “Stop him!” at me.

The flight attendant walks by and Baz is following closely behind her. I get out of my seatbelt and yank him down as hard as I can into my row.

Thank Merlin the row is empty. 

Baz falls into the seat on the aisle and I sit down quickly next to him by the window.

“Baz! Baz! Look at me!” I whisper urgently.

** Baz **

I’m not sure what I would have done if Snow hadn’t grabbed me. It is taking every ounce of willpower not to follow that woman into the back where she is currently washing her hand off.

“Look at me!” I hear Simon say again.

I cling to the armrests and raise my eyes.

“Snow- I can’t control it. I’m so hungry.”

“When did you hunt last?” he whispers. The people in the row in front of us all have headphones on, and he doesn’t want to do anything to get their attention. There is no row next to us- just a bathroom.

It takes me a moment to think. The cow. After the desert battle. “Almost two days ago…” 

I’ve lasted longer than two days without drinking. But I think my body has used so much energy to heal since the fight that it’s making the craving for blood unbearable.

“Baz! Why didn’t you tell us?!? We would have made time.”

I want to tell him that I was exhausted and healing and too preoccupied with him breaking my heart, but I don’t trust myself to open my mouth.

I look up and bore my eyes into Simon. I’m going to lose control. I knew Simon would be the death of me someday, but not the cause of my first Normal kill.

I break my eyes away and look at the woman washing up in the back by the sink. Her hand is still bleeding and she’s looking for a bandage to cover it. If I could just grab her and drag her into the bathroom…

And then I feel _myself_ being dragged into the bathroom by Snow’s firm arm and I faintly hear Bunce say “There’s nothing to see here!”

** Simon **

The last time I saw that look in Baz’s eye, we were in the woods and the Humdrum was making him lose control. Or was I making him lose control because it was me all along? I push this thought aside.

I barely fit myself and Baz into the bathroom as it’s only meant to fit one person. Then I get that familiar feeling on my back of my wings about to pop again. _For f—’s sake_, I think.

“Baz!” I push him down with one hand and yank his wand out from his waist with my other. He’s fighting me, but not completely yet (I know because with full strength he would have won).

“Baz- you have to spell my wings. We won’t fit in here in a moment!” Baz is still wrestling against me, but he growls and snatches the wand.

“Are you guys okay?” I hear Penny on the other side of the door.

“Yeah. I got this.” I think I got this. Baz tries to spell my wings, but it doesn’t catch. He tries something different- “Open wiiiiiiide” and the room magically stretches so that we (Baz, me, and my wings) can fit more comfortably. “Just buy us some more time.”

Penny says some things I can’t hear clearly through the door and then says to me- “I’ve spelled the bathroom so that the Normals can’t see or hear it, but I’m not sure how long it will hold. Whatever you are going to do, do it fast!”

I hear the flight attendant tell Penny to go back to her seat. Since there is no bathroom back here anymore, Penny can’t just stand in the aisle. She must obey because I don’t hear anyone outside the door anymore.

When the flight attendant was talking to Penny, Baz must have been able to smell her and starts fighting me again.

“Baz!” I yell now since no one can hear. “Focus. I know you can do this.”

** Baz **

All I smell is that woman’s blood. I’ve never been this tempted before to end a Normal’s life. Why did I put off hunting? Just because I can hold my fangs back while eating a steak doesn’t make me any less a vampire. 

Snow is pushing me against the wall hard. I don’t mind because 1) I am pretty sure I would have killed that woman already if he hadn’t stopped me and 2) I will never not love having Snow touch me.

Thinking about Simon calms me just long enough for me to growl out “How much longer until we land?”

Snow goes pale. “At least 8 hours.”

Now it’s my turn to go pale. We both know I won’t make it 8 minutes let alone 8 hours. He’s going to have to end me. I refuse to become the beast my mother hated so I’ll have to choose death instead. I start looking around for a way to end myself.

_Fireball?_ I think. No. That would take Simon with me- and probably the whole plane.

I think Simon is able to read my thoughts because his face turns from worry to anger. His tail whips around him so fast it slices his arm. 

He jumps behind me and puts his arm around my neck like he will choke me. I’m pretty sure choking won’t kill me.

Then I realize Simon isn’t trying to end me. He’s trying to _feed_ me. His bleeding arm is in my mouth and it’s the most amazing thing I have ever tasted in my life. I love him for trying to save me but I know this will end up killing us both.

It’s the last thought I have before the hunger takes over and I bite deeper into Simon’s arm.

** Simon **

I saw another familiar look in Baz’s eyes just now. The one from the forest when we were surrounded by fire. The one where he thought he was monster that deserved to die.

I had kissed him that day because I had wanted to save him. I also know now a part of me wanted to kiss Baz before_ I _died. I thought we both might die that day.

I think we might die today.

No. Baz has to live. He may be the only one who can save everyone now that I’m…..just Simon.

I realize I have one last heroic card to play and I just act. Baz knows I never think things through- I just move. And he’s right. If I thought about everything I’d never _do_ anything.

My arm is cut and I’m struggling to hold Baz back, but I get my arm to his mouth. I see his eyes go wide and then close as his teeth dig deeper into my skin.

The pain lessens as the seconds go by and I am starting to feel weak. Baz is holding me up now with his tight grip on my arm.

“Baz…” I whisper. “I love you.”

And then my world goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

** Baz **

I think I was able to control myself so well before around people because I didn’t know what I was missing.

I Can’t. Stop. Drinking. The blood is warm and sweet as it rushes into my mouth. And I taste something else. Like something slightly burnt or toasted. It reminds me of…

Something in my brain is trying to pull my focus away from feeding, but it isn’t strong enough to break through. It’s kind of like when you wake up from a dream and can’t quite remember the scene you just left. Then I hear the softest and most beautiful words:

“Baz….I love you.” 

My eyes shoot open and I see my horrifying reflection in the mirror. Snow’s arm is in my mouth and blood is dripping from it into a small pool on the ground. His body is slumped over and limp against my back.

_What have I done?_

I let go of Simon with my mouth and pull him in front of me. His arm is still bleeding, but I feel more focused than ever on _not_ feeding. I grab my wand and quickly close the gash on his skin.

He’s still not moving.

“Simon! Simon!!” I pull him against me and realize he has no heartbeat.

“NO!” I howl as I rack my brain for a spell. Anything to get his heart beating again. And then it comes to me.

I step back from Simon, tears now streaming down my face, and yell “Buzz off!” with my wand pointed directly at his heart.

** Simon **

I feel a hand on my cheek.

“Baz?” I call out softly.

I open my eyes and see a woman leaning over me. She has blonde, curly hair and blue eyes that remind me of mine.

She runs her hand down my cheek and whispers “My rosebud boy.”

I think this must be Baz’s mom after she says this, but I know what she looks like from old photos and this woman is not her. She stares into my eyes and I hear the words from my bedroom again “I never would have left you.”

… "Mum?”

Then there is a deep pain in my chest and I feel myself being pulled away before I can think about her anymore.

** Baz **

Simon’s whole body jolts under the power of the spell. He lies still for a moment and then takes a sharp breath and opens his eyes.

** Simon **

I wake up disoriented. Baz is standing over me. He’s staring at me and his mouth and shirt are stained with blood. _My blood_, I remember. Everything comes rushing back.

Baz fighting me to feed. Slicing my arm and letting Baz drink from me instead of hurting anyone else. Telling Baz that I loved him. 

I carefully sit up as Baz slumps down against the opposite wall. I notice he has spelled my wings away.

We look at each other for a long time, not sure what to say.

“Are you okay?” I ask him.

He looks at me incredulously. “Am_ I_ okay? You just_ died_!”

“I’m alive Baz. Here-“ I move towards him and grab his hand to put on my chest. “My heart- it’s beating. You didn’t kill me. You didn’t turn me. I’m still me.”

Baz looks down at his hand and I feel him press a little harder into my skin as if to reassure himself I am alive. Then he drops his hand and looks down at the floor. “Why did you do that Snow? You could have died. I almost….I almost couldn’t stop.”

I look at my arm and remember the feeling of his teeth in my skin. I remember Baz’s eyes going dark and him giving in to me. He filled himself with my blood- my life- as I opened myself to him. I should have been scared or in pain, but it just felt right to complete him. To make him whole.

My arm has a fresh scar on it now. Baz must have closed the wound with magic.

“I couldn’t let you attack that Normal. Not only for her sake but because you would have never forgiven yourself.” I say quietly.

“How is that different from what just happened? How do you think I can forgive myself for hurting you?” Baz says, his eyes filled with pain.

“You didn’t attack me,” I say. He’s about to object, but I stop him. “I opened myself up to you- like when I opened my magic to you. You didn’t take any more than I was willing to give.”

Baz stays quiet. 

“It was one final thing I could do for you. I would do anything for you, but I’m not the Chosen One anymore. I can’t help and protect you like I used to. I thought things might be different in America but somehow you just got more brilliant and I...” I drop my hands to my lap.

** Baz **

Is this why Simon has been pushing me away? Because he doesn’t think he’s good enough for me?

The coin Bunce gave Simon in the van is lying on the floor. It must have fallen out when he was struggling against me. I pick it up and hold my wand out. “A penny for your thoughts” I cast onto it and drop it into Simon’s palm.

** Simon **

I feel the coin in my hand and then I start to hear Baz in my head.

Him thinking that I’m magnificent with a sword when fighting off the vampires at the Renaissance Fair. Him trying to let me know how much he loves me, but being scared of pushing me away. His fear when he saw me shot in the desert and the agony he felt in that moment. The agony he felt a moment ago when I was limp on the floor. The love that he felt when I said I wanted to be his terrible boyfriend. The overpowering love he feels for me now.

He grabs the penny back and puts it in his pocket. He reaches over and pulls my face towards his so I am looking directly into his eyes.

“I love you more than anything else in this world. You can’t push me away for my own good because I can’t live without you. Do you understand now?”

Tears begin falling from my eyes, but I don’t break his gaze. Baz is crying, too. He pulls me close and we just sit there holding each other for a long time.

** Baz **

I don’t want to let Simon go, but I know Bunce’s magic won’t hold forever and we both look like we are the starring actors in a horror movie.

“Simon, love.” I say. “We should get back so Bunce doesn’t think we’ve killed each other.”

Simon nods and pulls himself away from me. I stand up first and steady him as he gets to his feet. Then I work my magic on the bathroom and our clothes to clean up. 

I wash the blood off my face last. Simon’s blood. I wince at the thought and the guilt starts to rush back.

Simon seems to know what I’m thinking and grabs my shirt to pull me towards him. He brushes his lips against mine. I’m about to deepen the kiss when I feel him stumble. I hold him tighter and kiss his forehead instead.

Simon looks up at me with those blue eyes of his and cocks his head to the side. “Sit with me?” he asks.

I nod and kiss the mole on his cheek. This makes him smile.

** Simon **

When go back to sit down, Penny stares at me and raises her eyebrows as if to say “Well?”

I give her a quick thumbs up, but she knows there’s more to the story. I can see it in her face. I mouth to her “Later” and then sit down next to the window. Baz takes the aisle seat and puts an arm around me so I can rest on his shoulder.

Before I put my head down I look at Baz again. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Baz sighs. “Yes Snow. I think I could handle myself even if someone started bleeding out into my lap.”

I see a man in front of us turn his head slightly at that and decide it’s best to let it go. 

“Okay then.” I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep almost instantly.

** Baz **

Snow is out and lightly snoring on my shoulder. I don’t mind. I’ve missed being this close to him.

I think about flipping through the movies they have to watch, but I’d rather just watch Snow sleep. I lightly brush some hair away from his eye and feel him shift closer to me. 

He saved me. I was worth saving. 

_I’m his. Forever._


	5. Chapter 5

** Simon **

I wake up when the plane jostles.

The cabin is bright with light again and I realize the plane’s movement was us landing.

Baz leans away from me and stretches out his arms. “I thought you’d never wake up Snow.” He rubs the shoulder I was leaning on.

“You could have woken me up so you could move.” I say. Then I lean in and whisper in his ear “But I’m glad you didn’t.” I leave a quick kiss below his ear and he closes his eyes and smiles.

** Baz **

Bunce’s dad was waiting to pick her up at the airport. Wellbelove’s mum came shortly after. 

I had to go home, but there was no way I would leave Simon behind at his flat. Not after finally getting to a place where we are good again. Well, at least as good as you can be after feeding on your boyfriend.

Bunce suggested letting Shepard stay at her and Simon’s place. She didn’t want to cause her parents any more stress at the moment and I think even Shepard was a little tired after all the excitement back in America.

We agreed that I would take Simon and Shepard back to the flat to get Shepard settled in and Simon some fresh clothes to stay with me at my parent’s house. The five of us would meet back at the flat tomorrow to begin “strategizing” (Bunce’s word- not mine). 

It didn’t take Simon long to pack his things while I showed Shepard around the flat (I feel like I practically live here anyway). We gave him a number to reach us in an emergency. He didn’t seem too worried.

Simon left some money for him in case he wants to go to the market around the corner, but we made him promise not to go any further. I don’t think he will. He’s fascinated by anything we do and particularly anything_ Bunce_ does. I’m sure no one else notices this. I only do because it’s the same look I had around Snow for so many years.

** Simon **

By the time we get to Baz’s house, it’s nearly dinner time. Daphne and his dad greet him warmly- they must have been worried after the attack when they couldn’t reach him. I know Baz has already filled them in on the trip- well actually, I suppose he didn’t tell them much beyond “road trip” and “America.” He said they seemed almost relieved we were far away rather than angry he hadn’t stayed in touch.

His parents are a bit stiffer around me. I think they must know- about me and Baz. They just kind of ignore it. Like they ignore that he’s a vampire. Daphne is a bit more welcoming, but even she keeps her distance when I’m around.

I haven’t been to this house in a while. Baz’s family moved up here after Hampshire became a dead spot. Since_ I_ made it a dead spot.

This house is smaller and less Gothic, but somehow has the same feel of the mansion in Hampshire. Baz doesn’t bother showing me to a guest room. He just asks for some extra bedding to be sent upstairs to use on the couch in his room.

I turn to him when he says this and raise my eyebrows. “The couch?”

He rolls his eyes at me and leads the way upstairs. 

** Baz **

“Baz I’m pretty sure my whole flat with Penny could fit in your one bedroom!” Simon exclaims as soon as he finishes gazing at my room. He’s come here for dinner a few times, but has never been upstairs.

I sigh and ignore his comment. 

“How are you feeling?” I look at him concerned, my eyes dropping to the scar on his arm.

“Fine. I think my 8 hour ‘nap’ on the plane seemed to do the trick.” He laughs at himself lightly.

He seems to be telling the truth so I walk over to him and take the bag from his hand to lay on the couch. Then I walk back- a little too quickly, and pull Simon into my arms.

** Simon **

Baz took me by surprise. I thought he might fall into one of his guilt spirals over what happened on the plane when he glanced at my arm. I was all ready to reassure him again.

But instead he’s kissing me. And it’s not the sweet, innocent kisses he’s given me the past few months. 

I stagger backward for a moment and then I’m meeting his mouth again and again.

_We have so many kisses to make up for…_

** Baz **

I’m completely wrapped up in snogging Simon at the moment. It occurs to me that it is _more_ intoxicating than feeding on him.

** Simon **

Baz is just starting to push me back into the bed when I hear his sister knock on the door to let him know dinner is ready downstairs.

“Go away Mordelia!” Baz grunts and returns his mouth to mine.

With a lot of effort, I pull away just enough to say “Baz?”

He continues kissing me. I don’t mind. 

Eventually he backs an inch away and looks at me. “Yes?” he breathes.

My stomach picks that exact moment to let out a growl and we both laugh. “Did I mention I’m starving?”

** Baz **

I’m watching Simon eat at the dinner table. His table manners have not improved, but he’s more comfortable than he was at Hampshire two years ago.

He’s seated a little away for me because of his wings. My family has seen them before and Daphne insisted it was rude to make a guest uncomfortable so I don’t bother to spell them away.

Simon’s having a bit of fun with them out. My sisters are in awe of him now.

“You look like a dragon!” my youngest sister says. Mordelia elbows her, but Simon just laughs.

“I suppose I do.” he says. Then he flexes them out to pose for the girls and they laugh, too.

I could not love this man more.

** Simon **

I could have probably eaten a third helping at dinner, but when I was about to accept Daphne’s offer, Baz gave me a look that made me catch my breath. I know he was not ready to leave his bedroom earlier. I wasn’t either. 

“I’m good, thanks.” I say and then add, “It was delicious.”

Daphne smiles and I get up with Baz.

We walk upstairs in silence and I feel myself getting nervous. I know what’s going to happen tonight.

It’s not like it hasn’t come up before, but the one time we came close to sleeping together, I chickened out. I didn’t want Baz to see me- the real me- and realize he was better off without me.

I don’t feel that way anymore. Something happened on the plane. Well- a LOT happened on the plane. And I know we are in a good place now. Baz and I will always be better together and completely lost on our own. It took me awhile to see that. Too long.

_It’s Baz_, I think to myself. _He loves you_. 

I take the quietest of deep breaths so Baz doesn’t notice and then step back into his room.

** Baz **

I watch Simon walk ahead of me and take off his shirt carefully around his wings. I spell them away to make it easier for him.

“Thanks,” he says as he yanks it over his head.

He’s acting really cool about changing, like he’s just getting ready for bed. He even walks over to his suitcase as if to look for pajamas.

I don’t let him get that far. 

I begin kissing him again- more tender this time even though my entire body is longing for him. I’m still getting used to this. To not having to treat Snow like he will break.

I don’t want to push. Last time we did this Simon just stopped. He started going on about how it was all too much and I’ve been afraid of losing him ever since. Just being near Simon is enough to make me happy. I’ll always want more, but I know any Simon is better than no Simon.

He kisses me back and his lips are warm against mine. His hands start at my shoulders and then move down my arms and up my chest. He stops at my neck and begins unbuttoning my shirt.

While he makes work of my shirt, I hold his cheek and run my other hand through his hair. My fingers get tangled and I pull them back with a tug on his hair which makes Simon let out a moan.

My shirt’s unbuttoned now so he slides it off my shoulders. I stop kissing him and lean my forehead into his. “Are you sure?”

He kisses me again- more deeply this time. I have my answer.

** Simon **

Baz and I are laying in bed, pleasantly numb from the past hour. He’s resting on my shoulder under my arm. I kiss his head.

“Baz?” I whisper. I don’t think he is asleep yet.

“Mmmm?” Baz keeps his eyes closed. 

“Do you need to go hunt?” I ask.

Baz opens his eyes and looks as if he’s thinking about it. “I haven’t really felt hungry at all since…”

_Since me_, I think, as his voice trails off. I nod and hold him a little tighter to remind him I’m okay.

“I wanted to tell you something. About what happened on the plane,” I say.

Baz shifts out from under my arms and lays on his side to face me. “Go on,” he says.

“I think…..I think I saw my mum.” I say quietly.

“How? When?” he asks, confused.

“When I was…out…for a bit in the bathroom.” I say, choosing my words carefully.

Baz’s face turns to anger. Not at me, but at himself. “You mean when you were dead,” he says flatly.

“After the last hour I think I’ve proven I’m more than fine.” I tease him to make sure he doesn’t get upset. 

A spark ignites behind his eyes when I say this and he starts kissing me again.

** Baz **

I’m lost in kissing Snow for about the hundredth time tonight when I remember he was trying to tell me something. I pull away and then kiss the mole on his cheek before laying on my back. I put my hands behind my head to keep myself focused on what he is saying.

“You were saying- about your mum.” I encourage.

Snow catches his breath for a second and then puts his hands behind his head, too.

“When I was out…”

“Dead,” I quickly correct, but then let it go when he huffs.

“I saw this woman leaning over me. She had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes.” He shares.

I peek over at him and give him a half smile. “Like yours,” I say.

“Yes. But it wasn’t just what she looked like. She said some things I thought your mum had said to me in the tower. I thought your mum had come back a second time as I was drifting off to sleep, but I think now it might have been _my_ mum.”

He looks sad when I gaze over at him. “What did she say this time?”

“She called me her ‘rosebud boy’ and then said ‘I never would have left you’.” Simon thinks about this last part. I know he’s not done, so I stay quiet.

“Baz all this time I thought my parents had just abandoned me. But I think something happened to them. Or at least my mum. I know we have to solve this Nicodemus problem, but I want to find out what happened to her. The truth.” He looks more resolved now, and I pull his arm down to hold his hand.

“I’ll help you,” I say, and smile realizing that my relationship with Simon started with him saying those same words.

“Thanks,” he whispers and squeezes my hand.

“You know who we need, though.” I nudge him.

“I’ll tell Penny tomorrow after our strategizing session. She’s going to grill me about a lot of things anyway.” He yawns, and I see he is almost asleep.

I need to talk to Bunce, too.

I’ve been keeping a secret from Simon. About what happened on the plane. About his blood. I’ve never tasted blood outside of the animals I feed on, but I know this for certain: Simon Snow’s blood has a hint of magic running through it.


	6. Chapter 6

** Baz **

Once Simon is completely asleep, I sneak away to go hunt. I’m not really hungry, but the last time I thought that I nearly killed the love of my life. 

I manage to find a few rabbits on the grounds. I don’t go for any stags because I still feel so _full_. I wonder if this is how it feels after drinking a human- more filling. Or is it just when I am drinking Simon?

_Drank Simon_, I correct myself. Once. Never happening again.

When I’m finished, I sneak in through the back and notice a light on in the kitchen. Simon’s probably looking for that third helping he passed up earlier.

“Snow if you were still hungry, I would have been happy to get you…” I stop when I realize it’s not Simon. My aunt Fiona is sitting on the counter drinking a cider between puffs on her fag. And she’s not alone. 

Nicodemus is standing right next to her, arms folded and sneering at me when I appear in the doorway. “Hello Mr. Pitch.”

I don’t hesitate. I drop my hands and they immediately begin filling with fire.

** Simon **

I don’t know why I wake up, but when I do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

“Baz?” I say to the empty room. I sit up and my heart starts beating a little faster. 

_He’s probably just out hunting_, I tell myself. I still feel uneasy so I start heading to the bathroom across the hall to wash my face. When I open the door I hear someone- a woman I think- shout “Baz, don’t!”

At this I practically fly downstairs. I curse at the stairwell. It has beautiful wood carvings on its walls but it’s too narrow for me to _actually_ fly downstairs. 

When I get to the last step, I hear a small crash and start running towards the kitchen. It occurs to me I don’t have a weapon. I’m strong and good in a fight, but I’m used to having a sword in my hand (I learned in America that a ploughshare works, too).

I grab a flameless candelabra off a hall table as I run past it. This will have to do.

I’m not sure what I expected to see when I got to the kitchen, but it wasn’t this.

Nicodemus is standing a few feet in front of me to my left. There’s a dark burn mark on the cabinet behind him and some bowls scattered on the floor. 

Baz’s Aunt Fiona is in front of Nicodemus with her wand pointed at Baz.

He’s reaching for his wand with his right hand. His left hand is full of fire and his eyes are hooded and dark, just like they were when he took out the vampires at the renaissance fair. 

I know I should be trying to stop him- or them. I’m not sure what’s going on here. But part of me is in awe of Baz- and to be fair, part of me wants to drag him upstairs for round two.

“Simon run!” Baz’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

Nicodemus and Fiona whip their heads around to me. They are surprised to see me- or maybe to see me with wings and a tail.

Fiona looks away from me first. “Baz! Piss off! It’s not what you think!”

Nicodemus puts his hands up and takes a step back from her. “She’s right mate,” he says to Baz. “I’m not much of a threat anyway.” He opens his mouth to show his fangs are still gone. I’ve always wondered what happened to those.

Baz takes a threatening step forward and raises the fire with his hand. “He attacked Watford!”

I circle around the kitchen away from Fiona and Nicodemus to be next to Baz.

“I told you I would never bring death to Watford.” Nicodemus sighs. “Not to her.” At this his face falls and he looks at the floor.

“But Ebb’s....” I start to say.

“Gone.” Nicodemus finishes. “I know. But her memory is wrapped up in Watford. It’s all I have left of her.”

** Baz **

I feel my face soften. The pain in Nicodemus’ statement strikes a chord. It’s how I feel about Watford and my mum.

Simon puts a tentative hand on my shoulder. “Baz, why don’t we hear them out,” he offers. “She _is_ your family.”

I put my arm down, close my eyes, and take a deep breath. The flame goes out in my hand. I keep my wand out, though. There’s no way I’m letting my guard down in front of Nicodemus with Simon by my side.

“Oh give it a rest,” Fiona sighs as she puts her wand away and pulls out a new fag. “Nico was with me during the time of the attack.”

“What?” I say- louder than I mean to- but I’m still trying to calm down from the shock of finding Nicodemus in my family’s kitchen.

She moves back to sitting on the counter. “Nico and I have been working together. In Prague.”

“I thought you were hunting vampires in Prague.” Snow says confused.

Fiona rolls her eyes. “Baz, what about ‘top secret mission’ makes you think you can tell your little boyfriend about it when you’re snogging?”

Simon steps forward like he’s about to stand up for me, but I put my arm in front of him. “Why would he help you kill vampires?” I press.

Nicodemus shrugs. “I didn’t have anything better to do. And Fiona is one of the few people I don’t mind being around.”

Fiona laughs a little at this. Seriously- what the f--- is going on.

Simon asks my next question for me. “Then who was the vampire mage that attacked Watford?”

Fiona looks at Baz, the humor gone from her face. “We want to know the same thing.”

“Fi- you’re leaving the part out about thinking it was your nephew.” Nicodemus pokes her shoulder and looks at me.

“Oh really?” I challenge. “You think your same nephew who got kidnapped by numpties could launch a full-fledged attack on Watford with a group of vampires?!"

Fiona sighs again. “I didn’t really believe…There’s just not many vampire mages running around! Nico was with me and I thought maybe something terrible had happened to you. I called your father, but he told me he had checked in with you when your credit card had been charged in the states.”

“For Merlin’s sake Fiona, I don’t even drink…” I stop mid-sentence and I feel Simon looking at me. I drop my arm and finally put away my wand. “Yes, we were in America. This wasn’t me. And apparently it wasn’t Nicodemus either.”

“Looks like we have a new vampire to track down Fi.” Nicodemus pats my aunt on the back enthusiastically, excited about the prospect.

Fiona is still looking at me. I can see the regret in her eyes.

I wave my hand. “It’s fine,” I say. Then, after a moment, “Are you staying here long?”

“The Coven convened after the attack and sent some leads my way to look into nearby. I brought Nico to help. They don’t know I am working with him, but he knows the vampires here better than I do and can get some more information. We’ll be here for at least a few days.”

“We’ll see what we can find out on our end. We’re meeting with Penelope tomorrow and she might have some more information from her mum.” Simon shares.

Fiona grimaces at Penelope’s name. “The Bunce girl?”

“She’s quite skilled. She took out several vampires in Nevada this summer.” I fold my arms and smile smugly at my aunt.

“And in Nebraska.” Simon chimes in.

Fiona and Nicodemus’ jaws drop. “You fought vampires in America?!” she asks incredulously.

“That’s a story for another day.” I grab Simon’s arm. “We better get our things together and head out soon.” Then I turn to Fiona. “I’ll let you know if we find out anything that could help you. You’ll do the same?”

Fiona looks like she’s about to challenge me, but she nods. I’m about to turn around when she walks over and hugs me. It’s unlike her.

She pulls me in close and whispers in my ear “Make sure you wash the sheets in my flat after rolling around in them with your boyfriend.” This comment, on the other hand, is _very_ like her.

I grunt in disgust and shove her away. “Nice to see you, too, Fiona.”

She starts chatting and laughing with Nicodemus, though quieter now. My dad and Daphne would NOT be pleased to know he’s here. If they didn’t wake up from our fighting earlier, though, I’m pretty sure they won’t wake up now.

** Simon **

I follow Baz out of the kitchen quietly trying to process everything I heard. Good news- Nicodemus is not an evil vampire mage. He may still be evil, but we can’t hold the attack on Watford against him. Bad news- we now have no idea who attacked the school. Hopefully Penny has better luck getting answers from her mum.

“Uh, Snow?” Baz turns around to face me.

“Yeah?” I stop, waiting to hear his take on everything.

“Was your best plan really to save me with a candelabra?” He raises an eyebrow at me and looks at the candelabra still in my hand.

I look at it too and grin sheepishly as I turn around to return it to the hall table. 

“We really need to get you a sword,” Baz says as he takes my hand when I catch up to him again.

“Yeah probably. I’m used to concealing a tail in my trousers. Shouldn’t be too hard to conceal a sharp blade, too.” This makes him laugh.

** Baz **

I pack up some things from my room before we head into the city. I wanted to check in with my family, but now that I see they are fine, it feels ok to leave. I still don’t trust Nicodemus- especially around Simon- so I suggest staying at my flat (technically Fiona’s old flat) after we meet up with everyone. Fiona’s planning on staying at the family home for her short visit, so she won’t be using it.

As we drive away from the house, I begin making a mental list of all the things we need to talk to Bunce about.

1- Nicodemus was NOT the vampire mage who attacked Watford.  
2- Simon thinks he saw his mum when he died (because of me).  
3- I think Simon may still have some magic (because I tasted it).  
4- Simon and I are complete and whole again.  
5- We only got to number 4 after Simon volunteered to kill himself to save me.

By the time I get to number five on the list, I start to think we would have been safer with Nicodemus downstairs than anywhere near Bunce once she’s caught up.


	7. Chapter 7

** Agatha **

I pick up Penelope exactly at 8 am like she requested, but she still’s standing on the curb looking at her watch when I pull up.

“You told me 8 o’clock!” I say as she jumps into the car.

“I know, I know. I’m just anxious to get back to Shepard, and I’m not used to being away from Simon and Baz lately. It makes me uneasy,” she explains as she situates some books on her lap.

I stay silent for a moment and then decide to give her a break. “I understand. I know my house is basically the safest place to be right now, but I could barely sleep. I just keep picturing that creep Braden from the desert.” I shudder just thinking about him.

Penelope reaches out and puts her hand on my arm. “He’s dead Agatha. We got him. Or at least Baz did.”

“I know, but we didn’t finish off all of them. There were loads back at the compound who were just like him. I thought I could escape magic by leaving, but it just keeps finding me. I’m even starting to wonder if Lucy was ever able to escape it.”

“Your dog?” Penelope asks confused.

“Your mum’s friend Lucy. The one that she told us about that Christmas.” I see recognition spark in Penelope’s eyes.

“Oh yeah, the Mage’s girlfriend. Wait- how do you know she was trying to escape magic?” she asks pointedly.

“I don’t, but that was your mum’s guess. She thinks Lucy must have realized how annoying the Mage was and crossed an ocean to get away with him. That reminds me…” At the stop light, I lean down and pull out the photo of the Mage, Lucy, and Penelope’s mum from my bag. I hand it to her. “That’s her in the middle, next to your mum.”

Penelope pulls the photo closer to her face to inspect it. “Did my mum give this to you?”

“She showed it to me and then got distracted and walked away. Something made me feel inspired by Lucy- like I could escape like she did- so I took the photo to remind me. I know it’s stupid and I always planned on giving it back.” I glance over at Penelope to gauge her reaction. Instead of interrogating me more she says “The Mage looks so different here. Lighter- if that makes sense.”

“Yeah,” I agree. I had thought about giving the photo to Simon, but it just seemed like Simon wanted to move past everything that happened in the Chapel that day. Reminding him of the Mage just seemed cruel.

Penelope looks at the photo for a minute longer and tucks it away in one of her books like a bookmark. “How much longer till we get there?”

** Penelope **

The boys are already at the flat when we arrive. Baz has even started organizing my whiteboard into columns starting with _What We Know_.

Simon is on the sofa in the middle seat talking to Shepard. It sounds like he is explaining some of the history of Watford, but I see him sneak a look over at Baz and smile.

_Good_, I think. He managed to stay with Baz overnight and not have a complete emotional breakdown about it. That may be a first. 

I’m still very eager to know what happened with them on that bloody plane.

Shepard has a little notepad out and is taking notes as Simon continues. Just last week I would have assumed he was gathering information to expose us, but upon spending more time with him I understand now he just likes to keep track of magical information for his own record.

“Hi guys!” I wave as I hold the door open for Agatha. She brings in some muffins she brought from home and takes a seat on the floor. I wonder why she doesn’t sit in the open spot next to Simon, but I suppose she is trying to give him and Baz some space. It’s still a little awkward for her, but she’s had some time to move on with her life.

I set my books down on the table in front of Shepard. “Hey Penny. How’s your mum?” Simon asks as he puts his hand over mine.

“She’s doing ok. She has to stay in bed for another week to rest, but of course she’s already in full work mode developing new safety measures for the school. I tried to ask her more about Nicodemus’ attack, but I don’t think she’s ready to talk about it yet.” I explain.

“It wasn’t Nicodemus,” Baz says casually as he writes “Nicodemus in Prague during attack” under _What We Know_ on the board.

“WHAT?!?” Agatha and I both shout at the same time.

“How do you know?” I say as I walk over and pull the marker from his hand.

“He was at the house last night,” Simon says, “with Baz’s Aunt Fiona.” My eyes widen at him.

“Apparently he’s been helping her hunt vampires in Prague and is now here with her to hunt the vampire mage that attacked Watford.” Baz’s tone sounds annoyed. I’m not sure if it is towards me or his aunt. He sits down next to Simon. 

I’m about to ask another question when he holds up a hand to stop me. “They don’t know who the attacker is either. Nicodemus and I are the only vampire mages they’ve heard of.”

“So we’re back at square one,” I sigh as I plop down next to Agatha on the floor.

“Crossing off suspects is still helpful,” Shepard chimes in. “Plus, I made tea for the first time ever this morning, so the day is not a complete loss.” He starts to get up to go get it from the kitchen. Simon gets up to help him and accidentally whips his tail across the table knocking over my books.

“Simon! Be careful!” I gather my books again and look up at him when I don’t hear his usual apology. He’s looking at something intently on the floor. It’s the picture Agatha gave me in the car.

** Baz **

Simon is frozen in place. The color is draining from his face. I lean over to see what he’s looking at.

“Penny- who is that?” his voice is shaky. He picks up a photo from the ground and I stand over his shoulder to get a look at it.

There are three people in the photo. The girl on the side I immediately recognize as the Headmistress. She looks almost identical to Bunce aside from the clothes- they must be from the 90’s. 

After a few more seconds, I also recognize the boy on the other side of the photo. I feel my lips curl in disgust- the Mage. 

I have to resist the urge to pull the photo from Simon’s hands and tear it up. _Murderer._

Simon flips the photo around to Bunce and points at the girl in the middle. “This woman. Who is she?”

“That’s my mum’s old friend, Lucy,” Bunce says concerned over how upset Simon looks. I’m concerned, too. His hand is shaking, so I take it in mine while he continues to hold the photo in the other.

I turn to face Simon and use my free hand to lift his chin so he’s looking me in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Baz- it’s _her_.” I take the photo from him and look at it more closely. The girl has curly blond hair down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She looks familiar to me and then I realize why: her eyes remind me of Simon’s.

“Her? Who are you talking about?” Bunce asks, a little louder this time.

Simon is quiet. He just keeps staring at the photo, transfixed on Lucy’s image.

I finally turn to the girls. “It’s his mother.”


	8. Chapter 8

** Shepard **

I was just trying to be nice by making the tea, but that backfired. 

I don’t really know much about Simon besides the brief background Penelope was telling me at the airport- chosen one, orphan, saved the world (from himself? I’m still not clear on that part), now a Normal (well a Normal with wings and a tail). 

I’ve met a lot of interesting people and creatures, but Simon is the most puzzling.

I feel kind of awkward standing halfway between the living room and the kitchen. I don’t think anyone’s going to want tea now with the direction this conversation is going, so I sit down off to the side.

I really was just trying to be nice.

** Agatha **

I’m quiet after Baz says that Simon thinks Lucy is his mother, but Penelope- thinking of information first and not tact- is happy to ask the questions running through my head.

“How do you know Lucy is your mum?” she asks.

Baz sits down and sighs loudly while running his hands through his hair. He looks paler than usual.

“I saw…I had a vision.” Simon finally says as he sits next to Baz on the sofa. “She spoke to me and repeated things I thought Baz’s mum had said to him during the visiting. I guess my mum had tried to visit _me_ but I had just assumed it was the headmistress again.”

“What do you mean you had a vision? Was it a dream? Because maybe you just happened to see this picture earlier. Agatha had it with her and you might have seen it at the flat in California. Then your dream may have mixed up the memories together...” Penelope is about to continue rambling when Simon cuts in.

“No. It wasn’t a dream Penny. I saw her when I was…” his voice trails off and he gives Baz a pained look. Baz looks back at him and there is so much anguish in his face. Maybe it’s hard to talk about his mum and the visiting he missed.

Baz pulls Simon’s arm slowly to him and pushes up his sleeve. He turns Simon’s arm to us and we see the scar.

“It wasn’t a dream. He saw her when I killed him on the plane,” Baz says without looking at either of us.

I let out a little gasp and Penelope’s eyes go wide with rage.

“YOU WHAT?!?” Penelope shouts as she pulls the amethyst out of her pocket and stands up.

“Penny stop!” Simon shouts as he shakes his sleeve back down and stands in front of Baz. “I’m fine. Look at me. I’m alive and I’m _not_ a vampire. It was my choice. I couldn’t let Baz hurt himself or that woman on the plane or anyone for that matter.”

“Snow, don’t,” Baz says as he stands up behind Simon. “She has a right to be mad. I should have controlled…”

Simon turns around and puts his hands on either side of Baz’s face. “I love you. _I_ did this for you. This isn’t your fault.” He kisses him. It’s the first time I’ve seen them kiss. 

I’ve known about the two of them since the Leavers ball. I think that’s when everyone found out- except Penelope. She must have known before.

I didn’t go to the Leavers ball, but I still had friends from school and that particular news spread _fast_. It didn’t hurt to hear about it as much as I thought it would. It actually made everything that had happened over Christmas make a lot of sense. Well, almost everything that happened over Christmas.

I left all of that behind along with the trauma, magic, and mage politics when I moved to California. 

_I really should have moved farther away_, I think to myself.

I’m as horrified as Penelope about finding out Baz fed off Simon. But this isn’t the time to be turning on each other. “Penelope- put your gem away. What good is it going to do anyone right now if you set Baz on fire?”

She’s still fuming, but I can see her thinking over my words. “Fine. But you and I,” she says as she continues glaring at Baz, “are going to have a talk.”

Penelope and the boys sit down again. I give everyone another minute to calm down.

“Simon,” I start, “If you do think Lucy is your mother, there’s something else you should know.” He turns to me, looking almost hopeful at what I might say. I instantly regret being the one to bring this up. “The last word anyone heard from Lucy is that she had run off with the Mage. He was her boyfriend.”

Simon’s face falls as he processes this. “You’re saying you think he could be my dad,” he finally says.

“I don’t know. I wish I did, but Penelope’s mum lost touch with her.” I say, looking at him softly. 

“No. How could he be my dad and then just abandon me for 11 years? He sent the vampires to Watford. He killed Ebb. He tried to kill you. He tried to kill all of us!” Baz puts his arm around him for comfort, but Simon shoves it away.

“No. I don’t believe it.” He starts moving towards the door and turns to Penelope. “I need some air. Spell them off.” He’s gestures at his wings.

“Wait Simon- don’t leave. We don’t know anything for sure yet,” Penelope says as she tries to stop him.

“Spell them off!” He’s yelling now- angrier than I’ve ever seen him. Penelope looks like she’s about to protest again, but instead she holds out her amethyst and makes the wings and tail disappear.

As soon as they vanish, he walks out and slams the door behind him.

** Penelope **

Baz immediately moves to follow Simon, but I stand up and block his way.

“Bunce, I swear to Merlin if you don’t move…” He reaches for his wand.

I hear Agatha stand up behind me. “Stop! Both of you. _I’ll _go find Simon and bring him back. You two work out your drama before we get back. Simon needs us right now.”

Before either of us can argue, she leaves.

Shepard walks over. “I’m going to go, uh, wait in your room to give you guys some space.”

I touch his shoulder. “Thanks. Sorry about all this.” He gives me a half smile and starts to turn away when I remember the books.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” I grab the top one from the pile. “I brought you a history book about mages in the UK. Don’t get too excited- it’s from my first year Watford history class, but I thought you might enjoy it.”

He smiles and takes the book from me. “Thank you Penelope.” He walks into my room and closes the door behind him.

I turn to face Baz.

“Bunce I know we need to talk but I can’t just leave Simon out there…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because I punch him in the face.

** Baz **

F---. I always figured Bunce was tough but f--- this hurts. Where did she even learn to throw a punch?

My nose is bleeding. I walk over and grab a kitchen towel to wipe it off and come back to face her. 

I don’t retaliate. I deserve this. I deserve more.

She glares at me and then I see her eyes well up with tears. “You promised. I trusted you with him!”

I hold her gaze. “I know.” I say quietly. “Believe me I know.”

Bunce and I have a lot in common but the strongest factor in our relationship is our mutual love for Simon. We’ve never really spoken about it, but I think we both know the other is willing to lay down their life for him. I’ve betrayed her trust.

She turns away from me and goes to sit on the sofa. 

“Are you going to drink humans now?” she asks.

“What? No!” I walk over to sit next to her.

“I hate myself for what happened. You don’t know what it was like- seeing him there- knowing that I might have killed the one person on this earth that loves me.” I pause as I recall the moment Simon’s heart stopped beating on the plane. “It won’t happen again.”

She’s quiet for a while, but eventually turns to look at me. “Good.” she says firmly. “And you’re wrong.”

“About what?” I ask.

“About Simon being the only person on this earth that loves you.” She says this so matter-of-factly that I almost miss the meaning behind it.

“Thanks.” I half smile. I think about how dumbfounded I would be two years ago if I found out Bunce and I would become friends (I don’t even think friends is the right term- she’s more like family now). 

To be fair, two years ago I was getting kidnapped and shoved into a coffin by numpties, so I had more important things to worry about.

I shift away from Bunce so I can face her.

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” I say.

She puts a hand up and shakes her head. “Baz, I know you and Simon are desperately in love but I don’t need the details about what happens when you two spend the night together.”

“Really Bunce!” I throw my hands up. “This is serious.” I start to get up and walk away.

“Okay, okay,” she says laughing. “What is it?”

I think about how to tell her and realize I should stop dancing around what happened.

“When I fed off Simon on the plane, I tasted magic in his blood. It’s there Bunce. I swear it.” She looks at me in surprise.

“Do you think it’s coming back?” she whispers.

I’ve thought about this a lot since the plane. “It felt like it was latent- like it had been there all this time, but he couldn’t access it.”

“I wonder…” Bunce starts to say and trails off mid-thought.

“What?” I snap her attention back to me.

“Remember back at school when Simon was able to channel his power into you?” she starts.

“Yeah.” His power burned, but in a good way. I felt strong and ready to take on anything when he opened his magic up to me.

“I’ve been wondering for a while if Simon’s lack of magic was physical or mental. What happened in the Chapel was awful and traumatizing, and you and I have both seen him just get more listless over time.” she continues.

“You think he’s mentally blocking his magic then?” I half ask, half think aloud.

“It’s possible. If he did make that choice on the plane to save you and literally open himself up to you, that mental block may have dropped just enough for you to sense his magic again. Have you told him?” she asks.

“No.” I admit. “I didn’t want to get his hopes up. I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

“I could do some research, but I think you should tell him. There’s something about the two of you, Baz. You are so strong together between Simon’s loyalty and passion and your calm intellect. You balance each other in such a unique way- like fire and ice. Simon could never control his power completely _unless_ he was with you.”

She walks over and takes my hand. “You might be the key to getting it back.”

I can feel my brows furrowing as I take this all in. I give her hand a small squeeze. “Thanks Bunce. I’ll talk to him.”

“No problem.” She lets go of my hand and pats me on the back. “When you find Simon and Agatha, tell them we can meet up tomorrow, say around 11? I know it’s only 9:30 but I already feel like today’s been a lot,” she offers.

“Sure.” I am just about to close the door when I remember I forgot something.

“Oh Bunce?” She looks up again at me.

“Did you know Simon really loves when I kiss this very specific spot behind his ear?”

“BASIL!” She spells the door to slam shut and I hear her say “Honestly!” from the other side.

I laugh as I start down the stairs. I’m glad the air has been cleared between us. It’s a weight off my chest.

But then I remember Simon’s face when Wellbelove told him that the Mage may be his dad. I need to find him.


	9. Chapter 9

** Agatha **

It doesn’t take me long to find Simon. He’s sitting on a bench at the park by himself, leaning over with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his legs.

“Can I sit down?” I ask once I’m standing in front of him.

“Yeah,” he says moving over to make room for me. “Sure.”

We sit in silence for a while. I think that’s what he needs. No prodding questions from Penelope or emotional exchanges with Baz- just some quiet.

He’s not looking at me when he starts to speak again. He’s still staring straight ahead, sort of lost in his own thoughts. “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about our last year at Watford. If we hadn’t broken up and if I had gone to your house and spent Christmas there like usual.”

He lays down on his side and puts his head in my lap. We used to sit a lot like this at Watford. It feels comfortable. Familiar. I gently run my fingers through his hair. “I sometimes think about that, too.”

“Things were so easy with us. So simple. I just wanted a normal life.” He pauses for a second. “Well, a normal life with magic. That part wasn’t so bad.”

I smile down at him. “I think a part of me did, too. As hard as it was to be the ‘chosen one’s’ girlfriend, sometimes it just felt like the easiest path.”

He closes his eyes and I continue to stroke his hair. It’s short now on the sides, but the top still has those beautiful curls.

“It wouldn’t have lasted, though, Simon. We were both avoiding who we were.” He turns his head to look at me as I continue.

“I never wanted a life with magic. I just want to be Agatha. And you…” He closes his eyes and smiles.

“And I was a little_ too_ obsessed with my roommate?” I let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, something like that.” I say. 

He sits up and turns towards me. “I really didn’t know I loved him until I just _did_. Nothing ever happened between us while you and I were still together.”

“Simon I know.” He still looks concerned. “_Really_\- I know.” 

His face relaxes a bit when I say this, as if he’s been wanting to talk to me about it for a long time. “I’m surprised I didn’t figure it out that Christmas at Baz’s place. It made no sense to me how your attitude towards him had changed so dramatically. I mean your top three topics of conversation for the past seven years had been sour cherry scones, the Insidious Humdrum, and how you suspected Baz was going to try to take you out next.”

He laughs at this and I’m glad to see him happy for a moment. A laugh from Simon has been so scarce in the few times I’ve spent with him since our 7th year at Watford. It’s infectious and I find myself giggling, too.

He sighs and lays back down in my lap. “Can you tell me any more about my mum?”

I think back to the conversation with Headmistress Bunce. “Penelope’s mum said Lucy was powerful and brilliant. She was tough, too. Penelope’s mum had to mend her collarbone one time during a rugby match.”

He smiles briefly at this and then his face turns serious again. “Did she say anything about the Mage?” he asks.

“They called him Davy back then. He was handsome,” I nudge Simon, “like you.”

I continue. “He used to talk a lot. About his ideas. Penelope’s mum said Lucy was the only one who would listen to him. That she got so wrapped up in him. Penelope’s mum never really fought with her, but she suspects Lucy got tired of defending the Mage all the time when they talked so they lost touch. Apparently he was pretty intense by the end of their time at Watford.”

“I wish I knew more,” he says when I have nothing else to tell. “We don’t know for sure if he is my dad, but I have a bad feeling. About all of it. Why my mum died. Why the Mage treated me the way he did. Why I am the way I am- or was. I could never control my power like anyone else. It was like I was defective. Like I’m _still _defective.”

I push Simon to sit up and put my hands on his shoulders so he is looking right at me. “You’re not defective. We’ll figure this out.” I give him a kiss on the cheek like I used to when I could see him crumbling under the pressure of it all.

“Thanks,” he says and manages a half smile.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It’s Baz.

“Bunce thinks we’ve done enough for today.” He looks to the side when he says this instead of at either of us. “She asked if we could meet her at 11 tomorrow at the flat.”

“Ok,” I say as I move my hands off Simon’s shoulders.

“We can walk you back to your car Agatha,” Simon offers.

“That’s ok,” I say as I get up. “I left my keys with Penelope, so I have to go back inside anyway. It’s just around the corner. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

** Simon **

Baz is quiet on our ride back to his place. It’s not a long drive- maybe 10 minutes- but we say nothing to each other.

I spend the ride with my head leaning against the window. If the Mage is my dad, I’m not sure Baz will want to be with me anymore. If he could still love me knowing that my dad is responsible for his mum’s death. And for him becoming a vampire. I’ll be a constant reminder of the things he’s lost.

** Baz **

When I found Snow and Wellbelove earlier, he was laying down with his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his beautiful bronze hair and he was letting her. Then she kissed him and fire almost started in my palms.

_She kissed him on the cheek_, the more reasonable side of me argues.

I know I’m being ridiculous. But to be fair, Snow almost killed Lamb in his room when he thought he was flirting with me.

And he’s so quiet in the car. I’m not sure if he’s thinking about Lucy or Wellbelove or how he wants to try and end things with me again.

I won’t survive a break-up. I’ll go down in an overdramatic blaze of glory and take down whoever’s nearby with me. I wonder where Wellbelove lives…

I know I’m being petty. But it’s Simon. I can be calm and rational about everything else, but when it comes to Simon I’m hopeless.

** Simon **

I follow Baz as he leads the way to his flat. I know where it is- I’ve been here before. But I just fall in step behind him after I grab my bag from the back of the car.

As I follow him I realize he seems tense. He’s walking quicker than usual. I’m almost jogging to keep up.

He opens the door to his flat and hurries in, leaving the door open for me. I walk in and put my bag on the chair by the door.

I turn around to face Baz, but he’s nearly on top of me already and shoving me against the wall. His mouth is on mine before I can react.

I lose all train of thought. I just keep meeting his mouth with the same intensity he is giving off. He presses his body into me roughly. I welcome the feeling and pull him closer.

It feels different than last night. He seems…angry. It occurs to me I should inquire why, but then he starts unzipping my trousers and I forget to ask.

** Baz **

I was going to yell at Snow. I was going to confront him about Wellbelove. But somehow I end up on top of him with our bodies pressed together instead.

I like this better than fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

** Simon **

My body is curled around Baz’s back with my arms wrapped around his waist. My left arm is starting to lose feeling from leaning on it for so long, but I don’t want to move. I know if I let go, we’ll have to talk about everything. And Baz might realize I’m not worth it anymore.

“Do you still love her?” I hear Baz ask quietly.

“What?” I genuinely don’t know what he’s talking about.

“Wellbelove. I saw you two in the park. You laid down in her lap.” He pauses. “She kissed you.” I can hear he’s trying to keep his voice calm but I can also hear the hurt behind it. _This_ is why he seemed angry. Not that my (maybe) father ruined his whole life but because Agatha had kissed my bloody cheek.

It takes some effort but I pull him around so he’s facing me. 

“I’ll always love Agatha for what she meant to me in my past. But that’s over. For both of us. I think we were together for so long because that’s what it felt like we were supposed to do. It was easier and comfortable.”

Baz glances down at the scar on my arm and closes his eyes. I reach my hand up and lift his chin so he’s looking at me again.

“I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. It hurts and it’s painful, but it’s also good and _warm_. I feel whole when I’m with you. I think that’s why I was such a wreck when you were missing last year. I couldn’t eat or sleep normally until you were back.” I stop and kiss him lightly on his lips.

“For me there is only you.” I whisper, since I am still so close to his face. Then I look down, unsure if I can get the next part out.

“But I understand if that’s not true for you anymore. If the Mage _is_ my dad, I don’t know how you can even look at me.”

‘Simon,” Baz says softly. My heart melts just a little more at him saying my name, but I try to prepare myself for what may be next.

“Looking at you is like looking at the sun. It always hurts. Before it hurt because I could never be with you, and now it hurts because I could lose you.” He stops and kisses me for a moment before pulling away again.

“I don’t care where you came from. I’m so deeply in love with you I don’t think I could stop even if you _did_ leave me to marry Wellbelove.”

I can’t help myself. “We’d have the best-looking kids in the history of magic and name them all _Baz_ just to get under your skin.”

Baz rolls his eyes, “Really Snow.”

I lean up and kiss his cheek. “Can we just kiss and be happy boyfriends now?”

He closes his eyes and smiles. “Ok.”

** Baz **

I know the world of mages is going to hell right now and I should be helping, but I rather enjoy spending the day snogging Simon Snow. 

It’s not until Simon asks me why my nose is lightly bruised that I remember I need to talk to him about his magic.

“Bunce decked me after you left.” I say.

“She punched you?” Snow asks in disbelief.

“Yeah. And it surprisingly _hurt_.” Simon looks like he’s about to congratulate her, but sees my face and changes his mind.

“Are you ok?” he asks instead.

“Yeah. My ego may take longer to heal,” I grumble. I get up to get some fresh clothes and hear Simon follow me into my bedroom. He has his bag with him and starts digging around in it.

“I’m sorry I left you with her. I just- I needed to get away from everything for a minute.” He finds a white shirt and some jeans and begins dressing himself. He seems to like the James Dean style from America. It suits him.

“We would have had to hash things out eventually. I deserved worse.” Snow is about to protest, but I cut him off. “It’s ok. She and I are good now. She even helped me.”

“With what?” Simon asks as he finishes putting his clothes on. He walks over to me and starts buttoning the shirt I’ve just slipped on. His hand feels warm against my skin and I have to fight against every urge to push him onto the bed and crawl up on top of him. He makes this near impossible when he kisses the top of my chest before buttoning the last button.

“Do you want to know or do you want to snog?” I challenge.

“Both,” he says almost instantly. When I lean over to kiss him, though, he shoves me back with his palm. “Tell me about what Penny helped you with first.”

** Simon **

We’re sitting on the edge of Baz’s bed now. He’s just told me that my magic could be coming back. Or that I’ve had it all along.

“Bunce thinks that I might be able to sense it because you open yourself up to me completely. Like in the forest with the Humdrum…and on the plane.” 

I’m still quiet. I’m not sure how to process this. Today has been full of unsettling revelations. Part of me is thrilled to think that I might be able to still use magic. I_ miss_ magic. But part of me is also afraid. My magic caused so many people harm. I’m not sure if I want it back.

Baz seems to guess what I’m thinking. “I think your magic is different,” he said. He looks away from me. “It _tasted_ different.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Your magic used to be intoxicating. It was so strong and could make people feel dizzy just being near you when you were provoked. It always felt like an explosive about to go off.”

“And now?” I ask, not sure if I want to hear the answer.

“It’s different. It’s still hot, but it gives off the feeling of…” He stops to think about it for a moment and then continues. “Like a warm fireplace instead of a raging wildfire.”

I’m not sure what to say, so I ask him what Penny thought.

“She’s intrigued by us together. That your magic seems more controlled and focused when you are with me. She thinks you let down your walls around me. If that makes sense.”

I do feel truer to myself whenever I’m with Baz. Especially now that we’re both sure of our feelings for each other.

“Was there any magic you could do without your wand?” Baz asks.

“I could call my sword. I could always call my sword,” I say. “I sometimes call for it without thinking, but it hasn’t come to me since last year.”

He holds my hand. “Try again. With me here.”

He closes his eyes like he’s focusing his thoughts. I sigh but do what he asks and put my hand out as I start reciting the incantation of the Sword of Mages. When I finish, I look at my palm and see it is still empty.

I start to let go of Baz, but he squeezes my hand. “Simon!”

I look over at him. He’s holding the Sword of Mages in his free hand.

** Baz **

Simon’s gaping at the sword in my hand. I am, too. I’ve never been able to call the Sword of Mages even when I’ve tried. I had just been holding Simon’s hand and willing myself to be open for him- to let his magic flow through me as needed. And he did it! He summoned the sword.

I pass it over to him. He stands up and marvels at it a bit and then tears it through the air a few times. He’s smiling like he’s been reunited with a long-lost friend. 

He eventually stops and sits down next to me, the sword still in his hand. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” I say. “It doesn’t feel like before where your magic filled me. It just passed through me. Do you want to try something else?”

Simon thinks for a moment and puts the sword down. “My wings. They came when I wasn’t using my wand.”

Bunce’s magic is still holding from earlier. The wings and tail are gone. Simon reaches for my hand, but I pull it away.

“Try it by yourself.” I’m still not sure how this works. Simon nods and closes his eyes. He raises his arms up and squeezes his shoulder blades together.

I wait and watch him carefully. His eyes are still closed, but I can tell he is struggling. After a minute, I reach out and put my hands on his face. His eyes open up to look at me for a second before his wings spread out wide from his back.

My hands are still on his face, but I look over at his wings. They’re magnificent as usual, but their color is different. They’re a deep blue like his eyes- like Lucy’s eyes.

He reaches his arms out and grabs my shoulders. He is looking so intently at me that I think he might light me on fire.

But then something catches my eye behind him. His wings have disappeared again because he willed it so.

“Simon…” I start to say, but he cuts me off by kissing me and pushing me back onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

** Penelope **

I knew Simon was powerful, but watching him this morning has been unreal.

We’ve gathered in a shady forest instead of the flat I share with Simon. Baz had texted last night saying there was some progress with Simon’s magic that they wanted to show us. I had suggested meeting in the woods. Simon’s magic has always been unpredictable and I’d rather not be cooped up in a room if it seeps out of him. Plus- it’s a surprisingly nice weather day for London and I want to enjoy it.

When Baz mentioned ‘progress’ I assumed Simon was starting small- like levitating a book. Instead, he’s just shown us how he can call the Sword of Mages through Baz as well as unveil and retract his wings. They are a beautiful blue now. I notice he doesn’t conjure the tail anymore.

According to Simon, he has to be making physical contact with Baz to do any magic. I wanted to test this out for myself, so I tried holding Simon’s hand while he brought his wings out, but he couldn’t make them appear no matter how much he focused. 

I asked Agatha to try, too. She didn’t seem too excited about the idea, but obliged. Baz appeared very interested in something on the ground while Simon held her hand. I’m almost glad Simon’s magic didn’t work with her because I’m not sure how Baz would have reacted.

I brought Simon’s wand with me today. Simon had wanted to discard it after he defeated the Humdrum, but I refused to believe he’d lost his magic forever. I’ve been keeping it in my dresser just in case.

He doesn’t seem upset when I hand it to him. He tries to cast some basic spells on his own with the wand- “Some like it hot!” he shouts at my mug of tea. Nothing happens. He tries again with one hand touching Baz’s arm. Interestingly enough, the spell is _still _unsuccessful. 

It isn’t until he puts the wand down and just stares intently at my mug (while still keeping a hand on Baz’s shoulder), that I feel it warm in my hands.

Even Baz is surprised by this. “Crowley, Snow,” he says as his eyes go wide, though he doesn’t move his arm away.

“Do you feel tired afterwards?” I ask.

“What?” Simon says, snapping his focus away from the tea.

“Does it feel draining to use your magic?” I clarify.

“No. Not really. I have to concentrate on what I want, but I don’t feel the burning like I used to.” He lets go of Baz as he continues to explain. “I don’t feel like I am about to go off anymore. I feel more focused. Grounded.”

I turn my attention to Baz. “What about you? Is it like before when Simon pushed power into you?”

“No. I used to feel almost drunk off Snow’s power back then. I don’t feel any more powerful now. Or weaker,” he says.

** Baz **

I want to add “I feel warm and loved,” but Merlin knows I would never say that in front of anyone. It’s true though. I somehow _feel_ Simon’s love when he uses the magic now. I’m not positive it’s a result of the magic. I feel warm and loved all the time around Simon now, even when he’s across the room. But it feels stronger with the magic. If that’s possible.

It makes me nervous to see Simon show off such god-like displays of magic. What he’s able to do has never been done before. Mages need a magical artifact to cast spells beyond their basic family magic. Some mages have additional talents- like my family’s ability to control fire. But they can’t just _will _things to happen.

Figures of all people this power would fall to Snow. The one person who doesn’t have any aspirations to do anything with it. It’s what makes him both frustrating and completely endearing at the same time.

I worry Simon may change if he really thinks about how far he can take this. How much he can push the limits of his power. But then I remember I’m the key. I like that. 

I like knowing Simon can’t go off and change or get into trouble without me there to keep him- what did he say before? ‘Grounded.’

I see him lost in thought while Bunce is jotting down notes in her notebook. I’m sure these will end up on the whiteboard later.

I reach out and push some of Simon’s curls out of his eyes. “You ok?”

He shrugs. I frown at him. He knows I hate when he does that.

“I just keep thinking about Lucy. I know I should be more excited that my magic is back, but I also just found out who my mum is. I keep trying to think of how I can learn more about her.” He sits down next to Wellbelove on the grass. I sit down on his other side and lean back against a tree. I’m not sure what to say.

“I actually had an idea about that.” Wellbelove says. Bunce stops writing and Shepard, who was looking over her shoulder at her notes, turns to face us.

“Lucy’s mother is Lady Salisbury. She goes to the same club as my family. I think….I think I may be able to talk to her about Lucy,” she offers.

“You can’t tell her about Simon!” Bunce interjects.

Wellbelove huffs. “I know that Penelope! I just think I could maybe show her the picture casually and get her talking about Lucy.”

“I have a grandmother?” Simon says- more like a statement than a question.

“Yes.” Wellbelove gives Simon a tentative smile. He smiles back a little, which I’d be lying if I didn’t say made me jealous. 

“Do you think you could really talk to her? About Lucy?” Simon asks hopefully.

“Yes. I gave it a lot of thought last night after I dropped Penelope back at her house. I even did some research on spells that may get her to open up more about Lucy.” I see Bunce beaming across from us when Wellbelove mentions the word ‘research.’

“Find anything useful?” Bunce asks, trying not to sound over eager.

“I’m thinking ‘In vino veritas’ might work. It doesn’t compel the drinker, but softens them a bit to conversation.” Wellbelove looks over at me. “What do you think?”

I want to poke holes in her plan, but it’s pretty solid. “Drinks are passed out constantly at the club, so no one would be suspicious.”

“When will you go?” Bunce asks. 

“Tomorrow evening there is small social event. I’m sure she’ll be there. My mother will be so excited that I am volunteering to go that she won’t even think to ask me why.” She looks at Simon. “Did you want to come? You and Baz could both go.”

I never really liked the club. And then I got kidnapped when I was leaving it, so now I _really_ don’t like the club. But I’d go. For Simon.

Simon considers this for a moment and then shakes his head. “No. I think it might be…too hard for me right now.” He leans into my shoulder and closes his eyes. I reach out and cover his hand with mine.

“It’s ok. I’ll go on my own and then tell you what I can find out,” she says confidently. 

“Watch out Wellbelove.” I say. “You’re starting to sound like part of the team.” She groans, but Bunce laughs.

** Penelope **

“Good. So Agatha will work on the Lucy front and I’ll go to Watford tomorrow to look for more clues about the attack.” I say.

“What?” Simon and Baz say in unison.

“The vampire mage attack. I was able to talk with my mum more last night. She mentioned that while the staff was fighting off the vampires, the one with magic tried to break into her office. The office doors were broken open, but the warding seemed to hold. Nothing was taken or disturbed. She only found a small scorch mark on the far wall to the right of her desk.” Simon’s eyes light up when I say this.

“Did they see if the Mage’s journals were still there?” he asks.

“Journals? What are you talking about?” I ask, and I see Baz and Agatha turn questioningly to him, too.

“I once saw him writing in a notebook when I went to meet him. He closed it when I got there, but I saw him put it in a secret panel to the right of the desk. There were other notebooks in there, maybe 10 or so. I asked him what they were and he just said they were his records and ideas of how to make this world better for everyone.”

Baz, Agatha, and I all have the same expression on our face. Even Shepard has his mouth slightly open in disbelief.

“And you didn’t think to mention this until now?” I say sarcastically.

“I didn’t think it was important.” Simon says as he sits up. “I was 12 years old when I saw them and never really thought about them again until now.”

Baz lifts his hand up and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “So we risked our lives questioning vampires and numpties two years ago while you knew _exactly_ where the Mage kept his _diaries_?”

“Yeah. I suppose that wasn’t my best moment. But I had other things on my mind.” Simon says as he glances back at Baz.

** Simon **

Baz and I are back at his flat now. We made a plan to pick up Penny early tomorrow and head to Watford. We figured between the three of us, at least one should be able to get in the Headmistress’ office. Penny wanted to bring Shepard along so he could see Watford, but we don’t know how to make it visible to Normals. He insisted he was fine spending the day checking out the London sights, but I can tell he’s disappointed.

Agatha is planning on spending the day with her parents. She’s going to pretend to be excited about the club’s social event to bond with her mum and get closer to Lady Salisbury. I think she’s happy to not have to accompany us to Watford. She hasn’t ever gone back since that Christmas.

There’s a knock at the door. Baz is in the shower so I go to answer it. I see Nicodemus standing on the other side of the door through the peep hole. I consider getting Baz, but I’d rather not risk the flat catching on fire.

I open the door. “Hey- what are you doing here?” I whisper.

“Fiona told me you and Baz were going to Watford tomorrow to look into some more information on the attack. She said he texted her.” He avoids my eyes and looks at the door frame.

“Yeah. Did you guys find out anything?” I ask, still wondering why he won’t look at me. His arms are behind his back and I suddenly wish I had my sword.

“No. I just came by to….to give you this.” He hands me a small bouquet of flowers. They’re simple- like ones a child would pick from a hillside. I look from the flowers to Nicodemus’ face confused.

He sighs. “They’re for her.”

_Ebb._ I miss her.

“I can’t go to Watford, but…” He starts, and I reach out to take the flowers.

“I’ll get them to her. I promise.” I nod my head and he turns to walk away.

It feels weird not to say anything else, so I add “I really liked Ebb. She was one of my favorite people to talk to.”

He stops walking and turns his head back towards me. “Me too,” he says and then he disappears down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

** Simon **

Baz sends me in to get Penny when we pick her up the next morning. I’m surprised when Agatha opens the door. “Penelope’s just grabbing some last minute things from her room,” she tells me.

“Are you coming with us? Did you change your mind?” I ask. 

“No- I still can’t…” She shakes her head quickly. “I wouldn’t be back in time to get ready for the party at the club tonight. Penelope was just helping me go over the ‘In vino veritas’ spell before I see Lady Salisbury.” 

“Right,” I say and then Agatha looks down at my hand and asks “What’s that for?”

I look down at the flowers. I forgot I was holding them. “They’re for Ebb. Nicodemus dropped them off last night.”

Agatha looks down at the small bouquet thoughtfully and reaches out her hand. “Give it here then.”

I’m not sure why she wants them, but I hand them over. She holds them out and picks up her wand.

“Fit for a queen,” she says so softly it’s almost a whisper. 

The flowers slowly bunch together and form a sort of crown. It’s lovely.

“There. That’s better.” She carefully hands the flower crown back to me and then squeezes my arm as she meets my gaze. I’m about to say something when she seems to snap out of her reverie and calls out over her shoulder to Penny.

“I’ll check in with you all tomorrow morning. Bye Penelope!” She lets herself out without looking back.

** Penelope **

It’s weird being back at Watford. Even in the library- which I practically grew up in. I look at my watch. I told Simon and Baz to meet me at my mother’s office in two hours. I wanted to borrow some books first to start researching Shepard’s curse while we’re here and I know Simon planned to visit Ebb’s grave. Furthermore, I think it would look pretty suspicious if we all went straight to the scene of the crime upon arrival.

A guard stopped us on the way in. I told him we were here to pick up some things for my mother. He seemed annoyed to see all of us together. “Ah, the three Watford heirs have returned!” he exclaimed sarcastically. With all the trouble the three of us have gotten into over the years combined, I’m not surprised the Watford security team aren’t our biggest fans. 

Baz raised an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror before sneering at the guard and pulling past the gate. Simon was staring off at the Chapel ahead. I don’t think he registered the guard’s comment, let alone that the guard was even there.

I pull some books from the library’s curses section and some advanced runes volumes as well. I scan them quickly to figure out which ones I can look through here and which ones I should take with me. I want to take them all, but that may raise suspicions with the library clerk. 

I put the more comprehensive ones in my backpack. I bewitched it with Baz’s “Open wiiiiiide” spell he used on the plane (Simon told me about it yesterday when I asked him to go over seeing Lucy again for my notes). Now the bag can easily hold the library books and the journals we came for. 

Baz really is an incredible mage. He says he only graduated top of the class because I dropped out, but I am not so sure. Even with a two month head start in our final year, he was easily catching up to me in our shared courses when he returned.

I go to sit in my favorite nook of the library and spread the books out that I am not taking with me. I pull out my notebook and pen to start writing notes. Ah yes- this part does feel comfortingly familiar.

** Simon **

It takes me awhile to find Ebb’s grave. I don’t think I would have found it on my own, but a dryad pointed me in the right direction when she realized I wasn’t there to cut down the forest.

I have the Sword of Mages in one hand and the crown Agatha made in the other. I wasn’t planning on having the sword, but Baz was wary of me going into Wavering Wood without him.

He had started walking with me, but I knew he wanted to visit his mother’s tomb and I felt like visiting Ebb was something I should do alone. He argued about my safety and that’s when I touched his shoulder and called the Sword of Mages into his other arm. I leaned up and kissed his temple- right where his mum had said to kiss him. “It’s ok. I’ll be ok. Go see your mum and find me afterwards.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, but handed me the sword and headed off towards the Chapel to make his way into the catacombs.

Ebb’s grave is marked with a single white marble stone that reads “Ebeneza Petty- May your spirit find peace among the hills.” I chuckle when I see the name and remember us both laughing over it when we last spoke. The chuckle catches in my throat when I remember standing over her lifeless body. There was too much blood…

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to you in time Ebb.” Tears silently fall down my cheeks. “I should have been there to save you.”

I kneel down and place the flower crown at the base of the stone. “This is from your brother. And Agatha.” I sit quietly for a while. There’s nothing else to say, but I’m not quite ready to leave until I feel a small nudge on my shoulder.

I turn, and it’s one of Ebb’s goats. It nudges my shoulder again and props its head underneath my arm. I give it a small smile and lean into it for a moment. Then I stand up. “Right then, let’s get you back home.” I beckon it to follow me and it does- all the way back to Ebb’s barn. 

** Baz **

When I emerge from the catacombs an hour later (I should get paid for the rat extermination services I just provided), I realize that Snow and I never agreed on where to meet. I start heading towards the Wavering Wood, but then I glance up at Mummers House and see our old window open in the turret. _Simon_.

I climb up the familiar stairs to our room. I wonder how Snow got in without magic, but I smell his blood. He’s lying on his back in his bed by the window, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

“You know Snow, you really shouldn’t use blood as a key when you have a vampire for a roommate,” I say as I lean against the door frame.

“Well I was famous for being chosen, not brilliant,” he says jokingly without opening his eyes.

This makes me laugh and I come in and sit on the side of my bed facing him. I lean back with my arms stretched behind me and look around at the bare walls and empty shelves. Even the beds are empty- just mattresses since they don’t put the linens on until term starts next month. Some light catches on Snow’s sword which is laying across his old desk. It shimmers and disappears knowing it isn’t needed anymore.

I look back at Simon. “You all right there, Snow?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about how good it felt to come back here every year before…” His voice trails off. I sit quietly for a moment before he continues. 

“I used to wait until I was on the train to let myself think about all the things I loved about Watford- including this room.”

“What was at the top of your list? Bunce?” He laughs and turns his head to face me.

“Actually- the sour cherry scones. But don’t tell Penny that.” I smile but feel a pang of sadness at the same time.

Simon must see the pain in my eyes and sits up to face me looking concerned. He reaches out for my hands. “What’s wrong Baz?”

“Sour cherry scones were my mother’s favorite, too.” I never told Snow that. He wasn’t at my graduation and didn’t hear it in my speech.

Simon looks at me for a moment and then pulls me to him slowly until my mouth meets his and we fall back onto his bed. It occurs to me I’ve never even sat on Simon’s bed before and now he’s laying next to me and kissing down my neck. I open my eyes to look at him and see the room has transformed. It’s dark and we’re surrounded by stars like that evening we experimented with his magic in our 8th year.

“Simon…” I breathe out. He stops kissing me but his arms are still around me. He looks in awe around the room and smiles. Then I see him hesitate and look back at me.

“Did you want me to stop?” he says as his hands start to slip away from my back.

I pull him closer and kiss up his jawline to his ear and whisper “Never.”


	13. Chapter 13

** Simon **

It’s probably good Penny made me wear a watch today. It beeped at ten till one when we were supposed to meet her. I think Baz and I wouldn’t have noticed that time was even passing if we hadn’t heard the sound. 

** Baz **

Note to self- steal Simon’s watch later and _destroy_ it.

We’re walking across the lawn now to the Weeping Tower. I see Simon visibly tense up as we pass the Chapel, so I grab his hand and try to give it a comforting squeeze. “C’mon Snow. Bunce is probably already upstairs.”

She’s not already upstairs. Simon’s guess is that Bunce is in the library surrounded by notes and books. He’s probably right but we agree to give her a few minutes before we’ll go looking for her. 

He’s leaning against the wall outside of the office staring up at the domed ceiling. The light catches the gold in his hair and it’s beautiful. He’s beautiful.

Simon catches me staring at him. “What? Do I have a mark on my neck?” He starts touching his neck self-consciously where I kissed him for the past hour.

I roll my eyes. “No Snow. But if you’re into that…” I waggle my eyebrows and take a step toward him.

“I swear to Merlin if you guys start flirting like you did the summer after our 8th year I’m moving to Omaha. Maybe Shepard can get me a summer job at that ren faire,” Bunce says as she pushes past us and knocks me with her backpack.

“I thought you hated that place,” Simon says as he follows her.

She turns around and raises her eyebrows at us. “It’s the lesser of two evils.”

Simon looks back and smiles at me, trying not to laugh.

“Noted,” I say as Simon and I move to stand on either side of her in front of the headmistress’ office door.

Bunce puts her backpack down and reaches for the knob. It’s locked. She raises her fist with the gem (I should really get that set in a new ring for her) and calls out “Open Sesame!” The door doesn’t budge.

I get out my wand and try a few unlocking spells that all fail. I’m sure they’ve added extra protection to the door since the attack. I lift my wand to try something else when I feel Simon move towards me and grab my wrist. He’s staring intensely at the knob. After a few seconds it turns slightly to the right and the door opens towards us.

Bunce and I look at each other surprised, but quickly look away to not make Simon uncomfortable. We’re still getting used to his new magic and figuring out what it means, but that’s on a long list of “What We Don’t Know” right now. The “What We Know” column is sadly much shorter.

** Penelope **

“Ok we should be able to get through now as long as they haven’t changed the warding spells from before,” I say as I pick up my backpack.

Simon told me Baz has been able to get in the office ever since his mum was headmistress, and the Mage always kept his office open to Simon. 

I tentatively move my foot over the office threshold. Nothing stops me and I’m easily able to walk inside. Simon follows next without a problem. Even Baz gets in. I was honestly most worried about him being a vampire and all, but I suppose the guard wasn’t completely wrong when he called us the Watford heirs.

The three of us quickly survey the room. Baz moves over to the bookcase to inspect it more closely. “At least your mum knows how to catalog the books correctly.”

“By year then origin then type of spell,” we both say in unison. Baz looks at me approvingly and I beam at him.

Simon puts his head back and groans. “If I’m not allowed to flirt with Baz, you’re not allowed to do that,” he says, flinging his hands out in our direction.

I ignore him because a scorch mark on the wood paneling catches my attention. “There!” I say and walk over to it. “Is this where the Mage kept his journals?”

Simon and Baz walk over and crouch down beside me. “The panel on the right,” Simon points.

I try pushing at the wall, but it doesn’t move. Baz tries to spell it open, but that doesn’t do anything either. He reaches to touch Simon’s shoulder. “You try Snow.”

Simon stares at the wood panel, but nothing happens.

“Are you sure it’s here?” I ask Simon again. “Maybe they were removed awhile ago or maybe you’re not remembering it correctly…”

“What’s that mark there?” Simon interrupts me.

** Baz **

I lean in closer to see what Simon’s pointing at. There is a very faint mark etched into the seam of the panel. “It looks like a coat of arms,” I say as I brush my thumb over it.

“Oh I’ve read about those spells! They are tied to the family bloodline.” Bunce pushes me over to get a better look. “I think this is the Mage’s family crest.”

“What does that mean?” Snow asks.

“If you seal something with a family crest, only blood relatives can open it.” Bunce says in her know-it-all way, but then she backtracks when she sees Simon swallow hard and look at the floor. “I don’t know much about them really, so I could be wrong.”

Snow and I both know Bunce is never wrong about historical spells.

We still don’t know if the Mage is Simon’s father, but the evidence we have does seem to point to that. I try not to find the Mage in Simon’s face but there are some similarities. And they’re both dreadfully stubborn.

“It’s okay Snow, we don’t have to-“ I begin, but he nudges Bunce and I aside and reaches for the panel. It doesn’t move. I start to feel a little hopeful. I think Simon does, too, because he looks relieved.

“Remember when I said blood relatives?” Bunce says. We both look over at her. “Emphasis on the _blood_ part.” She reaches up and grabs a letter opener from her mother’s desk and hands it to Simon.

“Right. Ok.” Simon says, as if he’s trying to psych himself up for something. He’s about to cut his palm when he stops and shifts his eyes towards me.

“I’m _fine_ Snow. Go ahead.” I very casually sit back and scoot a few inches away though- just in case.

Simon carefully slices the center of his left palm and holds it up to the panel. We all hear a soft click, and it opens to reveal a secret compartment. There must be nearly twenty leather-bound journals stored inside. Simon’s face falls. He stands up slowly and walks to the other side of the office. 

Bunce turns around on the floor to look at him. “Simon,” she starts.

“It’s fine. Just- let’s get the journals and go. We don’t know when the guards will be by here again.”

Bunce’s eyes meet mine and I nod and wave my hand at her to start packing the journals. I get up and walk over to Simon. I point my wand at his hand. “Get well soon!” I say, and the cut immediately closes up. “Clean as a whistle,” I say next, both to his hand and then over my shoulder to the wall. His blood disappears from both.

Simon won’t look at me, but he says a soft “Thanks” and stares out the window. I move next to him and kiss the mole on his cheek. 

“I love you,” I whisper. He doesn’t say anything or look at me, but he grabs my hand and squeezes it. He doesn’t let it go until we are back at the car.

** Agatha **

I miss California. I miss hanging out with my Normal friends and getting tacos. This party is insufferable. 

My mother has re-introduced me to about fifty people in the past two hours and I’ve had to keep answering the same questions.

“Yes, California is lovely. Yes, my flat is right on the beach. No, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m not sure how long I’ll be in town.” It’s exhausting. But I’ve been training my whole life to smile through the pain.

I spotted Lady Salisbury playing cards with her friends in the corner, but I haven’t been able to get away from my mum long enough to talk to her. 

I’m about to give up on this whole mission when I feel someone tap me on the back. “Agatha?”

I spin around. It’s Baz’s cousin Dev. He looks mostly the same, but I notice he’s trying (and failing) to grow a beard.

“Hello Dev! It’s been awhile,” I say as I smile. The muscles in my face are actually starting to hurt.

“You look amazing!” he says as he looks me up and down. This isn’t new information to me. I don’t enjoy these club social events, but I will say it felt great to go shopping with mum today and put on a designer dress without worrying about looking too rich (this is something I have to actively think about in California around Ginger). I chose a dark gold strapless dress for this event that hugs my figure and is cut just below my knees. It compliments my hair and brings out my eyes. It’s also the one mum liked best and I was trying to win as many points as possible with her today.

I’m about to come up with an excuse to get away from Dev when I realize I can use him to my advantage. I know I shouldn’t think this way, but Penelope is always volunteering me to seduce people so I may as well practice.

“Thank you,” I say as I reach out and squeeze his shoulder. “You look great, too!” 

He blushes at this. Good- he’s buying it. “Can I get you a drink?”

I stop smiling and pout a little at him. “I would love that, but I can’t get away from my mother for more than two minutes at a time tonight.”

He looks like he may give up and walk away, so I reach out and lightly touch his wrist with my fingertips. I am eternally grateful that Baz and Simon did not accompany me tonight to see this.

“But maybe you could help me and distract her for a little while? I can finish talking to some people and then meet you outside on the grounds in 20 minutes?” I look up at him through my eyelashes. He still seems uncertain.

“We could talk….or something.” I raise my eyebrows as I say “or something” to try to make it seem more suggestive.

That did it. His face breaks out in a huge smile. “I think I can keep her busy for a little while. My mum just went on and on the other day about her last dinner party and how fabulous it was.”

“Perfect!” I give him a genuine smile because I’m so happy (and a little ashamed) that this worked. I describe a very vague meeting spot to Dev and then walk away before he can ask me to be more specific. I can tell him later I meant the _other_ garden bench.

I make a quick stop at the bar and grab two red wines. I bring them over to a quiet corner and quickly cast “In Vino Veritas” over one- putting the emphasis on the ‘s’ at the end as Penelope suggested. The wine swirls for a second and then settles.

I feel like the ancient mages are smiling down upon me today when I see Lady Salisbury’s group get up to leave as she stays seated to reapply her lipstick.

“Lady Salisbury!” I exclaim as I walk over.

“Agatha! So nice to see you!” She reaches her arms out. I place the wine glasses on the table, making sure to put the spelled one in front of her chair. Then I lean over and take her hands and we do what Simon calls “that rich people double cheek kiss thing.” I wonder if Baz has had any luck improving Simon’s manners- no, probably not.

I sit down next to Lady Salisbury with my back to the crowd, hoping my mother doesn’t notice me over here. “I was getting a glass for my mum, but she already had one by the time I returned and I saw you over here and wanted to say hello.” I push the glass closer to her and she takes it easily and drinks a sip.

“Thank you darling. How have you been? We haven’t seen you here in over a year!” She puts the glass down. According to Penelope, one sip should be enough for the spell to work.

“I’ve been well thanks. California is beautiful.” Lady Salisbury’s face catches for a second, like I’ve said an unthinkable word, but she recovers quickly.

“California? Really?” She asks and plasters on a fake smile, just like mine. 

“Yes. Actually, I was talking to Headmistress Bunce recently. You know her daughter Penelope and I are friends.”

“Mmhmm,” she says, taking another generous sip from her glass.

“She told me that you had a daughter living out there. I’d love to meet her when I go back.” I know Penelope’s mother did not mention the California part, but I don’t want to drag our housekeeper Helen into this in case it gets back to my mother.

Lady Salisbury goes a little pale, but stays quiet. I wonder if I cast the spell wrong. It’s been awhile since I used my magic- well at least for things besides massacring vampires. I put my clutch on the table and pull out the old photo. “She actually showed me this picture from her days at Watford. Her name was Lucy right?”

Lady Salisbury reaches out slowly and takes the picture. Her eyes are filled with sadness as she stares at the photo.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. She just seemed nice from what Headmistress Bunce was telling me. I thought you’d want to see the picture. I can take it back…” I reach over to grab it, but Lady Salisbury moves it a little closer to her face.

“I miss her every day,” she says quietly. 

“You don’t talk to her?” I ask even though I know the answer.

“She used to write me letters. I’d get one every week. I didn’t approve of her running away, but she seemed so happy that I eventually let it go. Then….” She closes her eyes for a moment and a single tear falls down her cheek.

“Then one day she called me. It was the strangest thing. She said she was fine, but she told me she loved me and to send my best to her dad and her younger brother Kit. She said it in a way that made me feel like it was the last time I’d hear her voice. And in the background…I heard another noise.” She’s almost whispering now. I wait for her to continue, and reach out to place my hand on top of the one she has rested on the table in an effort to comfort her.

“It was a baby crying. ‘Did you have a child Lucy?’ I asked, but she made an excuse and hung up.” She hands me back the picture. 

“When was that that she called you?” I ask innocently.

“December 1997. It was right before the Christmas holiday. I never heard from her again. I really do miss her letters. I hope she’s ok and happy somewhere, but…” she doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead she reaches down into her own bag and pulls out a beat up envelope. 

“I always carry around one of her old letters now. It helps me to picture her happy out there in the world.” I take the envelope from her and then, in a very Penelope move, pretend to drop it on my other side. I quickly lean over and whisper “Copycat!” to duplicate the letter. I keep the original and tuck it under my thigh and then hand the copy back to Lady Salisbury.

“I’m so sorry. Here, you better take it back to keep it safe.” She does and then seems to remember herself. I think the spell is wearing off. She wipes her eyes and stands up. “It was nice to see you Agatha, but if you’ll excuse me I should be getting home.” She doesn’t say anything else- just turns and walks out of the room.

When I’m sure she is gone, I slide the envelope out from under my leg and put it in my clutch as my mother approaches the table. “Agatha! Where have you been? The Grahams wanted to say hello!” 

I think of Dev sitting outside somewhere by himself and feel a little guilty. Then I put on my polite smile and stand up to follow my mum. “Sorry- just needed to rest my feet for a moment.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Penelope **

I wake up to the sun streaming through my window the next morning. I’m back at my flat. Baz and Simon dropped me off late yesterday because I wanted to go through some of the books I borrowed from the Watford library with Shepard. Even though I was dying to begin going through the Mage’s journals, Baz made me promise to wait until today so we could go through them together.

I’m not sure Simon wants to read them at all. He didn’t say a word on the way home- just sat in the back and stared out the window.

I’ve known Simon long enough to know when it’s better to just let him be, so I decided to keep Baz preoccupied by sharing what I’ve learned so far about Shepard’s curse. This intrigued him enough to stop giving Simon longing glances in the rearview mirror every thirty seconds.

“I thought the markings on Shepard’s shoulder most resembled runes, but after looking through the volumes at Watford, they don’t quite match. They seem to have more in common with hieroglyphics.” I explained while Baz drove.

“Hieroglyphics? Like what?” He had asked.

“Well there were thorns and numbers, but there was also a snake marking with what looked like spears coming off its back.” He squinted his eyes and slightly pushed his lips to the side as if he was trying to remember something.

“Did you look into Apep? The Egyptian god of chaos? He was usually depicted as a snake,” Baz offered.

I’m not sure why I hadn’t talked to Baz about this before I went to the library. It would have saved me a lot of time. 

“No- I only brought home one of the smaller books on Egyptian mythology because I was so focused on deciphering the thorns pattern,” I lamented.

“Bunce- you do remember my mother and I descend from an Egyptian line, yes?” He glanced over at me and gave me a smug half smile. 

“Yes, yes- you know everything. Top of the class. Blah, blah…” I said as I threw my hands up and huffed.

Baz sighed and nudged me softly with his elbow. “What I mean is,” he paused until I looked over at him, “when I visit my parents again I can grab some of the ancient texts for us to look through. We’ll figure this out after…” His voice had trailed off then and he looked back at the rearview mirror at Simon who was still in his own world.

“Well it’s a long drive back so tell me everything you know about Apep. You know I chose European Mythology in my 6th year over Egyptian.” This snapped his attention away from Simon again and he shared everything he could remember as he drove while I jotted more notes down and asked him questions.

Something smells delicious now. Shepard must be making breakfast. I quickly get dressed and freshen up in the small en suite before meeting him in the kitchen.

“Morning!” Shepard says as he moves around what must be a dozen scrambled eggs in one frying pan while flipping sausages in another.

“Missing American portion sizes?” I ask sarcastically as I start the kettle with “Some like it hot!” from across the room.

Shepard laughs. “No. Well yeah, but I made this for everyone. Do you have any ketchup?”

“No, but we have mayonnaise in the fridge,” I say.

Shepard’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Uh, that’s ok. I’ll just season it a little more.”

I grab some plates and bring them into the living room area. I set them down on the table and begin clearing off more room for the food. Simon and Baz should be here any minute. Agatha’s coming over later. She texted me late last night saying the talk with Simon’s grandmother went well, but she was exhausted and wanted to sleep in.

I hear the front door unlock and Simon walks in with Baz. “Hey Penny,” he tries to say cheerfully, but there is a look of impending doom behind his eyes as he sees the pile of journals I stacked on the floor next to the coffee table. I look over at Baz and he frowns a little and shakes his head- so he hasn’t been able to get Simon out of his mood either.

“Hey guys!” Shepard says, almost too loudly, as he places the finished dishes on the table. “Who’s hungry?”

Well Baz and I may not be able ease Simon’s pain right now, but I definitely see his face light up at the mountain of food Shepard has prepared. I hear the kettle whistle. “I’ll go get the tea.”

** Simon **

When the food’s gone (except for a small portion we set aside for Agatha to eat later), I feel the others’ eyes fall on me. I know they are waiting for my permission to start. Everyone’s tiptoeing around me again now that I’m officially the Mage’s son. I wanted desperately to lose myself in Baz last night and shove all my feelings down (my go to strategy of dealing with my f---ed up past), but he pretended to be tired and fall asleep early before I could do anything.

I’ve shared a room long enough with Baz to know when he’s really sleeping or not. But maybe he just needed to process everything, too, so I rolled away from him and eventually fell asleep. 

I dreamed of that night in the Chapel again. I woke up shaking and sweating to Baz’s voice.

“Snow. It’s all right. You’re all right.” He curled against my back and put his arms around me. His cold skin was soothing against mine. I leaned my head back and kissed his shoulder before falling back asleep. This time without any nightmares.

Everyone’s still looking at me expectantly now. I’m torn between wanting to know about my mother and not wanting to find out any more horrific things from my past that I’ve either repressed or was too young to remember. But I hear my mum’s words echo in my head, “_I never would have left you_.” 

I stack my empty plate on top of the others and grab one of the journals. “So what are we looking for?” I ask Penny as I open it up.

** Baz **

Bunce has divided the journals up between us so we each have five. Her plan is for us to skim each one to get a sense of when and what it talks about. She must have peeked through the journals a little last night because she seems to already know they aren’t very well organized. Some pages haves dates. Others have notes and drawings. Some even have copies of articles and torn pages from old texts shoved in them. It’s all very ‘musings of madman’ to me. I don’t know how everyone didn’t believe the Mage was _completely _evil from the start. He did everything just short of wearing a t-shirt that said “I’m evil. Ask me how!”

We are focusing on finding what the mysterious vampire mage was looking for- maybe a powerful spell or something to transfer magic to vampires. That was the NowNext group’s goal and maybe someone in England has picked up the cause. Crowley I hope not. I shouldn’t even have the power of both vampire and mage, nevermind a bunch of entitled, power-hungry, millennial prats.

We’re also looking for information about Simon’s mother, Lucy. We don’t say so, but it’s definitely top of mind as I skim through the current journal in hand with pages and pages of plans to drive the goblins out of Essex. 

“Uh Baz?” Shepard asks as he looks up from his journal. “What was your mother’s name again?”

Bunce and Snow stop reading and look up from their laps. “Natasha,” I say and I feel myself go a little pale.

“I think this-” he stops for a second choosing his words carefully. “I think this one is about the day she died.” He passes the journal over to me, but my arms stay still at my sides as I stare at it. Simon is also frozen in place, so Bunce leans over and takes the journal. She begins reading it aloud.

_I’ve been appointed interim headmaster today. This wasn’t the plan, but the Coven is finally seeing the light. We need to unite ourselves against the looming threats that face our world. And we can’t do that with the old families refusing to open up the school to teach more magical beings about our ways._

_I meant to gain Natasha’s allegiance by saving her son. No one was supposed to die._

“Saving me?” I ask incredulously and toss the journal I had in my lap on the floor. I feel my anger simmering just below the surface of my skin. Snow notices and moves over to me. He puts his arm around my waist. I feel suddenly calmer, as if Simon is willing it so. Is he using magic to control my emotions, or does he just affect me that way?

I sigh. Simon looks up at Bunce. “Keep going Penny,” he says.

_I tried talking to Petty about setting up the attack. I thought he’d be on my side after how he was treated when he decided to cross over. But I underestimated his sentimental attachment to his goatherd sister so I had to use C’s connections to find others._

Bunce stops reading for a second and instructs Shepard to write “C?” under ‘What We Don’t Know’ on the whiteboard. Then she continues.

_The plan was C would let the vampires into the front gates and then leave so no one would see him. The vampires were told to go straight to the nursery where I knew Natasha kept Basilton in the late afternoons. She would be up in her office and wouldn’t be able to get down there in time. I, however, would be ready to fight them off and save her son from certain death. _

_If it weren’t for that Petty filth, I would have succeeded. No one would have died. But he must have tried to warn Natasha because she called me into her office that afternoon and while she maintained a cordial demeanor, I could tell she was trying to suss me out. I suspected this before meeting her and had brought up tea to the office. By the time she figured out hers was poisoned, it was too late._

_We heard the screams from the nursery just as her heart rate started to speed up. The poison was quickly working its way through her system. She ran from the room to get to her son. I couldn’t follow as I originally planned- it would raise suspicions. So I turned myself nearly invisible and watched her final moments to see if the truth came out. Instead of damning my name, she used every last breath she had to take down all the vampires around her._

_I almost revealed myself to help her when I saw the agony in her face as one of the vampires sank its fangs into her son. But she decapitated him before I could even begin reaching for my wand. The amount of magic she was able to summon even as her body succumbed to the poison was incredible. _

_Saving Basilton took her focus off herself just long enough for another vampire to bite her, but then Natasha did something I did not expect. She looked me right in the eye- I don’t know how she was able to see me with all the cloaking spells I had cast. Her eyes were filled with anger, but also resolve. She broke her eyes away from me to give her son one final look. He was lying limp, but alive, on the floor. Then she cast “Tyger, tyger burning bright!” and went up in flames taking down the last vampire who was still clamped down on her neck._

_The Pitches have always been too prideful for their own good. They’d rather die a minute sooner just to have their death be on their own terms._

_I don’t think anyone else noticed but me, but one of her arms was outstretched towards her son when she cast her final spell. I thought I saw his chest glow for a moment. I suspect it may have been a protection spell. Maybe she was trying to shield him from what he may become. I’ll have to keep an eye on him. His family insists he was unharmed, but I saw the fangs pierce his skin and fear he will turn when it’s time. I’ll keep his secret for now. I never meant for anyone to die- but sometimes the ends justify the means. Natasha Grimm-Pitch died in service for a better world of mages. Just like Lucy ahead of her._

_I wish I could have told her our savior was coming. That he was already here._

Bunce stops reading and flips ahead a few pages. “There’s more. It’s about Baz once the three of us started at Watford.”

I lean over and take the journal away from Bunce. Simon keeps a hand on my back as I continue to read aloud.

_Simon came to see me today. His curly hair reminds me of his mother. He’s complaining about having Basilton as a roommate again. I was wary of this, too, when the Crucible matched them, but I realize it’s safer this way. The anathema will prevent him from attacking Simon in his sleep. I see signs that he’s turned already. Late night walks to the catacombs and dead rat carcasses left in his wake._

_Simon lets him get under his skin as much as I let the old families get under mine. It’s strengthening his determination and I see him grow more powerful every day. I suspect the Pitch boy may be trying to go after Simon sometimes, but so far nothing the old families have thrown at Simon have even slowed him down. He’s so powerful and strong. I only wish Lucy was here to see it._

The notes shift then to reviewing how Simon defeated the gryphon, so I stop reading.

** Simon **

Baz is gone. He left before lunch after we learned more about his mother’s attack. I offered to go with him, but he had kissed my cheek and said he’d see me at his flat later (Penny said Agatha could drop me off on her way home in the evening). I get needing space so I gave it to him.

Baz had been enraged as Penny was reading, but by the end of it, there was something else there. Relief? Penny thinks it’s because of how his mother died. 

“Baz has always thought his mother would rather die than become a vampire,” she explains to me. “But she didn’t kill herself because of that- or at least not just because of that. She didn’t want the Mage to be the one who defeated her. It’s still awful, but I think there’s some honor in that.”

I’m reading through the third journal in my pile when I see the date “May 15, 1997” and my mother’s name.

_I discovered Lucy lying out in the grass today. She couldn’t stand up. I had to help her inside and cast some healing spells on her. She seems a bit better but I see the life draining from her. The baby is getting stronger as the due date approaches next month. I don’t tell Lucy, but I worry she won’t survive the birth. I always pictured us standing side by side behind the savior we created as he led the world of mages into a new era, but I may have to stand next to him alone. _

The journal falls from my hands and my breath hitches at the same time Agatha arrives. She notices me first. “Simon? What’s wrong?”

She rushes over to me with Penny behind her and holds my hand. “Are you ok?”

“I- I think it was me.” I stammer.

“What was you?” Agatha says as Penny picks up the journal and reads over the same page.

“I think I killed my mother when I was born.” I whisper. 

** Agatha **

“What do you mean?” I press Simon. Penelope taps my shoulder and hands me the journal quietly so I can read it. Oh.

Then I see the date. Wait… “No you didn’t!” I say excitedly. 

Shepard, Penelope, and Simon look at me startled. I let go of Simon’s hand and stand up so I can face everyone.

“When I talked to Lady Salisbury last night she told me about the last time Lucy called her. On that call she heard a baby crying in the background.” They still look confused, but then Penelope begins to understand.

“Do you know when she called?” Penelope asks.

“It was just before Christmas- six months after you were born Simon! You couldn’t have killed her.” I put my hand on his shoulder and I feel him relax slightly with relief.

“If I didn’t kill her during childbirth- how did she die?” Simon asks the room.

Penelope and Shepard don’t have an answer for him. I wonder if they’ve finished combing through the journals. There are several open on the floor, but a few are still in small stacks around the table looking untouched.

“I don’t know Simon,” I say softly, “but I have an idea of how we can get more answers.” I pull Lucy’s letter from my bag and hand it to him.

“This is one of the letters she wrote her mum. I made a copy for Lady Salisbury so she wouldn’t know I took it and kept the original.” I explain.

Simon takes the letter out and puts the envelope on the table. I read the letter last night when I got home. Lucy talks about working on the pier at a restaurant in San Diego and decorating her flat in similar colors to their family home. It’s not a very exciting letter, but she seems happy and I can see why Lady Salisbury would keep it to maintain the lie that Lucy is just a free spirit out in the world and not lost to her forever.

Simon traces over the writing with his fingertips, especially Lucy’s loopy cursive signature at the bottom. He’s handling the letter with such care as if he’s touching his own mother’s palm.

Penelope and Shepard finish reading the letter over Simon’s shoulder. 

“Does this mean we have to go back to California?” Shepard asks.

“No,” I say quickly and pick up the envelope. “Look,” I pull out my wand. I tap the left corner, which was left blank, and call out “Return to Sender!”

Ink starts to fade in from the side and an address appears. “The letter wasn’t sent from California.”

“It was sent from here!” Penelope says excitedly. “Agatha you brilliant girl!” She takes out her mobile and starts googling the address. “It looks like it’s a cottage out in the country a couple hours away from here. We could drive out there tomorrow!”

The three of us look over at Simon. His fingertips have stopped and rested right under his mother’s name on the letter. He can’t pull his eyes away from it.


	15. Chapter 15

** Simon **

When Agatha pulls in front of Baz’s building, I don’t immediately get out of the car. 

“It will be okay Simon. Just talk to him.” She squeezes my arm and smiles at me encouragingly. 

Agatha had been just as shocked as the rest of us to read over the Mage’s account of the night Baz’s mother died. Though I suppose she already knew he was capable of anything after he tried to murder her himself.

“Thanks for the ride,” I say as I step out onto the street. She gives me a quick wave once I get to the main door and then pulls away.

I follow one of Baz’s neighbors into his building and begin climbing the steps. I’m not sure how to start a conversation with him that doesn’t open with “Sorry my dad poisoned your mum.” I know it wasn’t my fault, but I still feel sometimes like _everything_ is my fault. The dead spots. The Watford tragedy. Ebb. Agatha moving to California and becoming a prisoner of vampires. Even Micah breaking up with Penny. In some way I’m tied to all of it. 

I’m about to knock on Baz’s door when I hear music coming from the other side. It’s been awhile since I’ve heard him play. 

Baz kept his violin in the corner of our room in Watford. He would never play if I was around. I would sometimes be heading back to the room and hear him practicing, but he’d always stop when I entered (and then usually proceeded to huff out of the room). I never told him this, but when I realized he’d never play in front of me, I would wait a ways down the steps up to our room if I heard his violin just to listen for a while. I once sat there for a full hour with my head leaning back against the stairwell and my eyes closed as he practiced.

I don’t want to interrupt him now, so I slump down against the wall outside the door and stretch my legs out in front of me. He’s moved on to another song. I don’t know the name of it, but he used to play it at Watford often. It’s a sad song, but it’s also my favorite.

** Baz **

I know Snow is waiting outside the door. He still doesn’t fully grasp the concept of enhanced vampire senses.

He used to do this at school, too. He’d hear me play on his way up to the room and then sit outside until I was done. I had refused to practice in front of him our first few years and it felt like giving in if I started to after that so I always put it away if he came in. 

The first time I heard him wait outside our room at Watford, I was 16. I thought about stopping, but part of me _wanted_ to play for him. Before I could change my mind, I started in with Albinoni’s ‘Adagio in G Minor.’ It’s a sorrowful song and always reminded me of how I felt every day being so close to Simon- my own personal sun who constantly warmed my heart but also threatened to burn me from the inside out.

I could hear Simon’s heart rate slow and his breathing calm down as I played that day. From then on, I would secretly wish he’d come across me playing and listen in the stairwell. I even started practicing at times I knew he might return to the room. I was hopeless back then. I’m still hopeless now. 

I finish the song I was playing and begin playing ‘Adagio in G Minor’ for him. I close my eyes as I run the bow over the strings. 

_I’ve loved you for so many years Simon Snow. I’ll love you for so many more. If you’ll let me._

** Simon **

When Baz stops playing, I gather myself up off the floor and knock on the door. I hear him walk over to it and unlatch the chain as he turns the knob. We stare at each other for a moment- silently communicating something we can’t put into words. 

“Simon,” Baz begins to say gently, but I move in and kiss him before he can say anything else.

I feel Baz swing his arm out to close the door behind me as we make our way to the sofa. I keep kissing Baz, deeper and deeper as if I am starved of him. His left hand moves up to my neck and pulls me towards him while his right hand presses into the small of my back. My hands are in his hair (they often end up there). 

I nudge Baz with my legs so that he sits down on the sofa and then I straddle him on my knees. He lets go of me and tugs my shirt up over my head before tossing it on the floor. He starts kissing my neck and then moves to my collar bone. I can feel him getting warmer beneath me. 

I’m not sure how I managed to keep away from Baz for so many months. It’s so _good_ when we’re together. 

I feel Baz push against me like he wants to stand up, but I refuse to move away. He starts to kiss my mouth again, more desperately like he’s been craving me for years. He pushes my arms so they are around his neck and then I feel his arms wrap around my waist. Before I realize what he’s doing, I am lifted into the air, my legs grasping tighter around him to hold on. He keeps one hand at my waist and moves the other to grasp under my thigh.

It’s not like Baz to use his vampire strength with me, but I’m not mad about it. He carries me over to the bedroom, never breaking away from my face, and I give myself over to him completely. 

** Baz **

Simon’s tucked under my arm with his hand laying lightly on my chest. My eyes are closed, but I can feel him staring at me.

I sigh quietly. “Yes Snow?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d be when I got back today. I didn’t expect…” he pauses and brings his thumb up to graze my lips. “…this” he finishes.

I pull his hand up to the side of my face and turn my head to kiss his palm. “I would have greeted you like this when we were 15 if you’d have let me.” He smiles for a second considering this. 

“I may have let you,” he challenges, but then I see the playfulness drop from his face. “I don’t understand how you can still want this. The Mage….my father….he took everything from you.”

I sit up and lean back against the headboard as Snow does the same. I turn towards him.

“Yes Simon. Today I found out that_ I _was the target of the attack and that my mother’s choice was to light herself aflame rather than be a victim of the Mage. But I also confirmed something I told you at the Leavers ball. My mother was taken from me. My soul was stripped from my body…” Simon opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my hand to stop him.

“Then the magic of the Crucible brought me you- this beautiful, blue-eyed boy with bronze curls that chose to help me. To love me. To bring me back to _life_.” I pull Simon towards my side so his head can rest on my shoulder.

“The Mage tried to take everything away from me, but he could never take you.” I lean my head on his and take his hand in mine. We sit like this for a few minutes and then Simon shifts so he is laying down in my lap, looking away from my face. He’s anxious about something and I worry what they might have discovered after I left. Did Bunce text me? I threw my mobile on the counter when I came home and haven’t looked at it since.

“Agatha found where my mum was living after she left Watford. It’s a cottage a couple hours out of the city. Penny wants to go there tomorrow, but I…” he sighs heavily. “The journals said they created me to be a savior, but the Mage kept me at a distance my whole life and I know my mother’s dead. I worry I did something wrong- that I’m wrong. Baz, what if it’s my fault that she died?”

I run my fingers through Simon’s curls. “You once told me that you believe I’m alive and that I still have my soul. That I’m good- even if I haven’t convinced myself. I _know_ you are good Snow. Your mother must have been an amazingly kind woman because your spirit is so pure Simon.” He turns to look at me as I continue. “The Mage always wanted power. He wanted control over the old families. He wanted his voice heard above all others. You never wanted any power. You struggled when you had it and as soon as you realized it was hurting others, you gave it all away.”

Snow closes his eyes. “I’m still afraid to find out how she died,” he says in a whisper. He looks more like the Humdrum now- the scared 11-year-old I met on my first day at Watford. Nervous and unsure of himself. Not the cocky teenager who plagued my adolescent thoughts as I debated daily whether to kiss or kill him.

“I was, too, when we were searching for my mother’s killer back in our 8th year. I was today when we read the journal.” He winces at this so I bring my hand to his cheek. “But I feel a little more at peace now- knowing my mother died on her own terms at the very end. And I think- I think she wanted me to live. No matter if I had turned or not.” Snow puts his hand over mine against the side of his face and looks at me.

“We’ll support you-whatever you decide. But I think you owe it to Lucy to find out the truth.” He lets my hand go and I can’t help but begin running my fingers through his curls again.

Snow takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “So we’ll go tomorrow then,” he says. I think he’s as much declaring it to himself as he is telling me. 

“You know,” I say a minute later. “You and your mother have something else in common.”

“Yeah?” Simon says.

“You both were smart enough to befriend a Bunce.” I see the corners of Simon’s mouth turn up into a smile.

** Penelope **

We hear the buzzer for our food delivery and Shepard runs down to retrieve our dinner. I pick up another journal. So many of these just review events we’ve already lived through and outline plans for tax structures and new schools to be built to accommodate more students than Watford can hold. The Mage seemed well-intentioned with some of his initiatives. Except for the fact that he began murdering people to see them through.

I glance over at the whiteboard to review our notes.

What We Know:

-Nicodemus in Prague during attack (with Fiona)  
-Simon has magic (only when in physical contact with Baz)  
-Vampire Mage attacked Watford (wanted something in headmistress’ office)  
-Lucy still alive December 1997

What We Don’t Know:

-Vampire mage after journals? (spell?)  
-How did Simon’s magic come back?/Why just with Baz?  
-C? (male) (vampire connections/magic?)  
-When/How did Lucy die (Visit Cottage?)

It doesn’t look great, but I haven’t lost all hope yet. There’s still two more journals to skim through. Agatha left with Simon before dinner, but Shepard and I have kept at it all day. He likes to stop and ask questions a lot, but I’m still glad to have the help.

The word Hampshire catches my eye on the page I’m flipping through. “Oh!” I exclaim, just as Shepard walks back into the flat. He quickly puts the food on the kitchen counter and comes back to me.

“What is it? Did you find what they were looking for?” I don’t answer him right away because I’m still reading the page. I flip forward and realize there’s only one more page with writing on it and then the rest are blank.

“This is the last journal. Here,” I point to the top of the page as I turn it to Shepard. “This was the Humdrum attack that turned Baz’s family home into a dead spot. That happened the night before the Mage died.”

Shepard squints his eyes and tilts his head at the page. “Wait- are those lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody?”

I look at the page again. There are parts of the song scribbled down and then some notes in the margins:

_sacrifice to transfer power_   
_strong enough to handle Simon_   
_Petty?_

“The Mage must have used this spell the night he died in the Chapel. This is why he killed Ebb. She was extremely powerful. I don’t know why she wasted her magic on herding goats every day of all things…”

“Penelope.” Shepard interrupts gently before I get too far off track.

“Right. So I think the Mage was going to take her power and then use it to take Simon’s if he didn’t freely give it over.” I propose.

“Do you think someone else wants to take Simon’s power now?” Shepard asks.

I consider this for a moment. “I don’t think so. Simon didn’t even know his magic was coming back until after the attack had already happened.”

I turn to look at the last page. It’s a copy of a text in a language I don’t recognize. The only thing in the Mage’s own writing is at the top: _Plan B_.

“I think they may have been looking for this,” I say, as Shepard’s eyes go wide.

I pull out my amethyst and try a few decoding spells on the text, but it doesn’t transform the writing into anything I understand.

“I could scan this to Jack to translate for you,” Shepard offers.

“What? Who’s Jack?” I ask confused, still holding my gem out over the journal.

** Shepard **

“Jack is part of my online group of friends who study Maybes. He’s great with ancient languages. He works at a university in a linguistics department in the northeast.”

Penelope lets out a “Pffft” sound and says “Fat chance.”

“Look,” I grab her hand away from the book. She tenses, but doesn’t pull it away. “I have kept my word and haven’t repeated anything you guys have said or done in front of me. I’ve even risked my life to save you- more than once. Jack is a good guy. I can tell him I came across this page in an old book and was just curious about the translation. He won’t think twice about it.”

She relaxes a little as she thinks about what I’ve said. “If this is something…dark, I don’t want it to end up in the wrong hands,” she says. “What if this Jack sells it off to the vampires or another mage?”

I laugh. “I don’t think Jack has even met a real vampire or mage. I really think he could help. I’d just need to get access to a real scanner and a better internet connection.”

Penelope’s phone buzzes and she takes her hand out of mine to pick it up.

“It’s from Baz. Simon agreed to go to the cottage tomorrow.” She says as she’s replying to him.

“Do you have access to your college library over the summer?” I ask.

She looks up from her phone. “Yeah. Why?”

“I can take the journal over there tomorrow and scan it over to Jack. He’s usually pretty fast and should get back to me by the end of the day.” I assure her.

“Aren’t you coming to the cottage with us?” she asks.

“It seems kind of personal for Simon. You’ve all grown up with him, but I met him less than two weeks ago. I’m ok sitting this one out- especially if I can be of help.” I smile at her hopefully.

She looks at me for a few seconds. “Fine,” she says as she puts her gem down and passes me the journal. “Tell Jack he has one day. If he can’t figure it out, I’ll take it to my parents’ house and try to use some of our books there.”

“That’s all the time he’ll need,” I confirm, smiling at Penelope. She’s frowning back at me skeptically. She could furrow her brows at me all day (she usually does), and I’d still find her stunning.


	16. Chapter 16

** Baz **

The four of us pull up to the cottage just before noon. Simon has been a nervous wreck the whole way here. He’s pale and very quiet, but his heart is beating so loudly I’m surprised the girls haven’t commented on it.

Bunce gets out first followed by Wellbelove. I stay with Snow in the car.

“We can wait here if you want,” I offer, putting my hand on his leg. He looks down and closes his eyes and I think he’s seriously considering my offer. Then I hear him muttering softly, and the Sword of Mages appears in my free hand. He reaches out and I give it to him.

“We don’t know what we’re walking into,” he says and then gets out of the car.

Looking at the cottage, I think a helmet may have been a more appropriate thing to conjure. It looks like the home has been abandoned for decades. The roof is thinning, the windows are coated in dust, and leafless shrubs are the highlight of the landscaping out front.

The girls are already at the door. Wellbelove has pulled out her wand and Bunce has her amethyst ready to go. Snow is a few steps behind them with his sword.

I sigh and pull out my wand. Just in case.

Bunce gestures for Wellbelove to open the door as she aims her fist at it. Wellbelove hesitates and looks back at Simon who nods. “Open sesame!” she calls out.

The door bursts open which kicks up the dust in a cloud. We all seem to be holding our breath as it settles. We don’t see or hear anyone inside. I don’t smell anyone either, but I keep that information to myself.

Instead, I walk past the three of them and make my way in. “It’s okay,” I say over my shoulder. “No one’s here.”

Wellbelove and Bunce drop their arms, and Snow sticks the sword through a loop on his trousers as he follows behind me. 

** Penelope **

I always thought my house was a bit cramped, but this cottage is even smaller than the flat I share with Simon. I’m sure Baz even has bathrooms bigger than this at his family’s estate.

We all start looking around- I’m not sure for what. Agatha goes to the small kitchen area and begins looking through the cupboards hesitantly, as if she’s afraid a squirrel might jump out at her. Baz and Simon go down the short hall that connects to a bathroom and what I assume is the bedroom. That leaves me to look through the main living area.

There are a couple wooden chairs out facing a fireplace. One is tipped over on its side so I stand it up. There’s also a small, antique desk against the far wall. I open its only drawer to find some old stationery with the initials LWS printed at the top. It’s the same stationery from Lady Salisbury’s letter. I wonder what the W stands for?

I shift the stationery aside and find a small stack of photos. I’m surprised to see my mum smiling back at me in the first one. She couldn’t have been older than 12. She has her arm around Lucy and they are making silly faces at the camera. Simon and I took a photo like this at a winter carnival we went to with Agatha in our fourth year. I see so much of his face in Lucy’s- at least the lighter parts of it when he was laughing or when we would talk about all the places we wanted to travel together after the Humdrum was defeated.

“Well, the kitchen is empty except for some very grimy looking dishes. And I think there’s a dead rat under the sink, but I refuse to open that door,” Agatha says, rubbing her hands over her shorts as she moves to stand next to me. She reaches out and takes the photo from me. “You look so much like your mother Penelope.” 

I spread out the other photos on the desk for us to look at together. Agatha points to the older woman in a family portrait. “That’s Lady Salisbury, and that-” she points to a girl that looks to be about seven and a toddler, “must be Lucy and her younger brother Kit,” she finishes. Lucy is smiling at Kit who is holding her finger in the photo and staring up at her face. Her parents look like they are trying to smile, but are also clearly annoyed their children are distracted.

The next few photos are those instant ones you take with Polaroid cameras. There’s one of Lucy and the Mage outside the cottage. She’s kissing his cheek and he’s smiling, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

There’s one of Lucy when she was pregnant. It looks like she’s laying on the ground outside since you can see her toes peek out over her stomach in the grass. She must have taken the photo herself because you only see her bottom half. She’s resting her hand on top of her belly. 

“It’s Simon!” Agatha gasps as she points to the last photo. It’s one of Lucy holding him. He looks so small in her arms, but he already has the beginnings of those bronze curls adorning his head.

“Bunce! Wellbelove!” We hear Baz call from the other room. Agatha gathers the photos and puts them in her bag before we walk over to join the boys.

** Simon **

“I-I think I remember this room.” I say quietly to Baz. We’re standing in the bedroom now. There’s a rusted bedframe pushed to the corner and a wooden cot sitting across from it on the opposite wall.

Baz and I had looked through the small bathroom first- I think mostly because I didn’t think there’d be anything traumatic to find in there. But as soon as I walked into the bedroom and saw the cot- my cot- an image flashed through my mind of blue lettering.

Baz calls the girls into the room and they come to stand next to us. “What is it?” Penny asks. “Did you find something?”

I step cautiously towards the cot and reach over it. The wall is covered in years of dust and dirt, likely made worse by the window being left cracked open in here. I start brushing off the spot right in the center above the cot to reveal my name painted in bright blue loopy cursive- my mother’s handwriting.

“Simon,” Baz reaches his arm out to hold my shoulder. I cover his hand with mine but continue staring at the wall. 

The four of us stand silently for a minute until Baz lets go of my shoulder and turns to Penny and Agatha. “Did you find anything out front?”

“Just some old photos,” Agatha shares as I hear her start to rustle around in her bag. I turn around and walk over to her just as she pulls them out. “There’s one of you and your mum, Simon,” she says.

I flip through the others to find that one. I see my mother holding me in her arms. She looks…happy. She’s alive and she’s happy. I blink back tears and hand the photos back to Agatha for now.

“But we still don’t know what happened to her,” I say frustrated. I run one hand through my hair and squeeze the handle of the sword with the other. 

“Maybe if we look around again…” Baz starts to suggest, but Penny interrupts him.

“Actually, I have a better idea.”

** Baz **

Penelope Bunce is a genius. The girls and I are currently sitting around Snow in a circle on the floor in the bedroom. 

“Right,” Bunce says. “So, all we have to do is cast ‘If these walls could talk’ at the same time while touching Simon. The spell only works if someone who was present during the event is here to pull the memory from. Since Simon was only a baby at the time, his memories won’t be very clear. But with the three of us combining our magic, I think we can help focus the images.”

“Do we have to keep holding on to Simon during the spell?” Wellbelove asks as she reaches out to grab his hand.

“No,” Bunce shakes her head. “Once the memories start to flow, we’ll be able to move around. My dad casted this with my mum once to show us Premal’s first birthday when they were trying to settle an argument about whether he had chocolate or strawberry ice cream first.”

“Which was it?” Simon asks, genuinely interested in the answer.

“Strawberry,” Bunce smiles. “It was a rare time that my dad was right actually.”

“Why didn’t you use this spell with Baz when you were looking for his mother’s killer?” Wellbelove asks.

“Baz wouldn’t have seen the Mage that day in the nursery- he was hidden. Plus, you have to be in the place where the event happened, and the nursery disappeared.” Bunce explains.

I place my hand on Simon’s back as Bunce reaches to take his other hand. “Alright there, Snow?” I whisper in his ear.

He nods and leans back against my face for a moment.

“On three,” Bunce instructs. Wellbelove and I raise our wands. “One, two.....three,” Bunce calls out.

“If these walls could talk!” we shout in unison.

The room shudders for a second and then starts to transform. The four of us get up quickly and move to the doorway. The walls turn a bright sunny yellow and Simon’s name becomes a brighter blue on the wall above the cot. Then the Mage’s voice gets my attention and I whirl around. Lucy’s on the bed, and there’s blood around her bottom half. I reach my hand up to hold my nose, but realize I can’t smell anything.

The Mage is crouching by Lucy’s side with a newly born Simon in his arms. She looks very weak, like she might not be able to finish her next sentence. But she reaches out to take Simon and holds him close to her chest.

“Simon Snow,” she whispers, looking down at him adoringly. 

“Mum, I’m here,” Simon (our Simon) says as he crouches on the other side of the bed. He reaches out to touch her arm, but it just slides through her like he’s touching mist. He pulls his arm back and stares at his hand for a second before resting it back at his side.

Lucy’s eyes close and her arms go limp. Baby Simon starts to slip down. The Mage looks horrified, tears stinging his eyes. “Lucy…not yet” he cries softly. I feel the anguish in his words. He reaches over to take the baby from her, but then it starts to glow. The baby reaches one of its tiny hands out and grazes the side of Lucy’s arm. Her color starts to return and her chest starts moving with deep breaths. Her arms tighten as she remembers Simon is still resting there, and her eyes flutter open.

The Mage is standing up with his mouth open. “He’s healing you,” he says with wonder. Lucy doesn’t take her eyes of Simon. She’s enchanted by him. I can relate.

“He saved you,” the Mage repeats, “and he’ll save the world of mages.”

The figures dissolve in front of us and reappear by the cot. Lucy is picking up a crying Simon. The Mage moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“It’s been months,” he says to Lucy. 

“He’s just a baby Davy. Maybe healing me took a lot out of him and he needs to recharge,” she says as she tries to calm Simon down.

“Maybe,” the Mage says, but he doesn’t look convinced.

“How about we step outside and get some fresh air?” Lucy says as she lifts Simon up to her face and smiles at him.

She walks out with the baby and the Mage follows her. Bunce motions for us to do the same. We end up just outside the front of the house where Lucy is sitting with Simon in her arms. The shrubs have transformed into red rose bushes filled with buds that have yet to open. Baby Simon reaches out towards one.

“They’ll bloom soon Simon,” Lucy says as she pats his back, but he seems entranced by the bud closest to him. It starts to shimmer for a second, and then blooms into a beautiful red rose right in front of our eyes.

“Davy look!” Lucy shouts. The Mage had brought a book out to look through while he sat with Lucy, but he looks up from it just as the rose finishes blooming. 

“Yes Simon!” he exclaims, then turns to Lucy. “Do you think he could do it again?”

Lucy reaches around the baby and pulls another bud towards him. Simon reaches out his little arms towards the bud and it blooms out in his direction. Lucy is beaming at him and Simon smiles back up at her.

“My sweet rosebud boy,” she coos as she tickles Simon stomach.

I glance over at my Snow when I hear those words. My heart breaks as I see the recognition in his face.

“Let me see,” the Mage says excitedly, breaking my attention away from Simon. He scoops the baby up in his arms and takes him over to another rosebud. “Show daddy what you can do!”

Baby Simon reaches out for the bud, but it doesn’t change. He scrunches up his face in frustration as he tries to focus on the flower. I suppress a smile as I’ve seen Snow make that same face when he’s trying really hard to concentrate on something now. 

When the flower still refuses to bloom, the baby begins whining in the Mage’s arms.

Lucy reaches out to take him back. “He’s probably just tired,” she says as she props him over her shoulder and rubs his back.

But then Baby Simon reaches out towards the bush again and three nearby buds bloom all at once. He stops crying and starts sort of clapping at himself. _Typical Snow_, I think, but I smile despite myself.

“His magic-“ the Mage starts, looking from Lucy to Simon and back again. “It’s tied to_ you_.”

“What?” Lucy asks. 

“He can only do magic when he’s in contact with you,” the Mage says, almost to himself.

I feel Bunce, Wellbelove, and Snow’s eyes fall on me. 

“Baz,” Bunce starts to say, but then the figures dissolve again and we hear voices inside. Snow hurries back in and we follow.

** Agatha **

When we get back in the cottage, we are in the living room. The Mage and Lucy are sitting on opposite sides of Baby Simon, who is laying in the middle, kicking his little arms and legs around while on his back.

“Davy are you sure we have to do this?” Lucy asks, looking concerned as she watches Simon wiggle around.

The Mage has loose pages sitting around him. “Lucy,” he says exasperatedly. “We’ve been over this. I need to train Simon as he gets older. If anyone should anchor his power it should be me. I know you’re doing better, but your magic still isn’t what it was before the birth.”

Lucy looks taken aback by this statement, but the Mage doesn’t notice. He’s looking over his notes. 

“Ok, here take my hands,” he says as he reaches his arms out to Lucy. She hesitates, looking at Baby Simon, but then takes a deep breath and wraps her hand around his wrists as he grasps hers. 

The Mage starts to chant something. He keeps repeating the same phrase. 

“Do you know what he’s saying?” I ask the other three. Penelope and Baz shake their heads. I don’t think Simon heard me. He’s hovering anxiously by the memory of his mother, his hand held just above his sword.

The Mage stops chanting and finishes with the line “What’s mine is yours and what is yours is mine.”

“Isn’t that a Shakespeare quote?” Penelope asks. Baz nods at her and then turns back to see the Mage and Lucy’s arms glow above Simon, indicating the end of the spell.

The Mage lets go of Lucy quickly and grabs a rosebud he clipped off the bush outside. He pulls Simon into his lap and hands him the rose with one arm while the other stays wrapped around the baby’s stomach to hold him up.

“Ok Simon, can you make the rose pretty for daddy?” I try to keep my face still even though hearing the Mage talk this way makes my insides curl.

Simon smiles up at the Mage and touches the rosebud at the top of the stem. Nothing happens. Something dark flashes then in the Mage’s eyes, but only for a second. I think Baz saw it too because he begins to crouch slightly like he’s about to attack.

The Mage reaches out with his free hand and yanks down Lucy’s arm so it touches the baby’s leg. As soon as she makes contact, the rose blooms. 

The Mage’s face hardens and his piercing eyes bore into Lucy’s for a minute as they both seem to understand something not spoken aloud.

He then releases her arm abruptly and storms out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him. Baby Simon begins to cry. Lucy rubs her arm where the Mage grabbed her and then seems to gather herself and pick up Simon. 

** Penelope **

The figures dissolve one more time. When they refocus, the Mage isn’t there. Baby Simon is laying on his belly on a blanket in the middle of the living room playing with some wooden spoons. It’s snowing outside and Christmas carols are playing over an old radio in the corner.

Lucy is sitting at her desk folding up a letter. I walk over to see who she’s writing to just as she scrawls “Mitali” across the envelope.

“She’s writing to my mum! I wonder why she never mentioned getting a letter?” I ask. Agatha shrugs her shoulders.

Lucy pulls out a wand and casts “A little bird told me” by the window. Baby Simon giggles with delight as a blackbird swoops in and perches on Lucy’s free hand. She starts to tie the letter to the bird’s foot when she looks up and sees the Mage’s car pulling up to the cottage. She quickly shoos the bird back out the window and pulls the desk away from the wall. There’s a loose panel behind it and she shifts it over to stuff the letter inside. She quickly moves the desk back and scoops up Simon from the floor to take him into the bedroom. The four of us follow her inside. 

Lucy walks over and puts Simon in his cot. Red roses are woven around the wooden bars surrounding him.

“Lucy?” The Mage calls out.

Lucy leans towards Baby Simon and whispers “I love you so much.” She touches his cheek affectionately. She looks like she might start crying.

“Lucy- you awake?” The Mage calls again.

Lucy turns around. I’m standing so close to her memory now. I can see the fear in her eyes. “In here Davy,” she calls and moves away from the cot.

The Mage opens the door to the bedroom and then turns around to close it. “Under lock and key,” he says as he points his wand to the knob. We hear it latch. He’s still facing the door.

“You left your wand on the desk,” he says quietly, and I see he is holding both his own and hers in his hand.

“Davy what are you….” Lucy begins, and then the Mage turns around and pulls a dagger out from inside his coat. He looks pained, but determined.

“I didn’t want to have to do this Lucy. I wanted to train Simon to control his power and prepare for the fight he has ahead. He can’t do that if he’s tied to you. You’re holding him back.” He’s walking slowly towards Lucy now as she backs into the corner of the room looking around her for anything to use to defend herself.

“You don’t have to do this Davy. We can train him together. You’re so focused on what Simon will be to the world but he’s just a baby right now. We don’t know what his magic will be like later.” She’s trying to keep her voice even, but the panic is bubbling over.

“I’ve read the texts over and over. If a power like this anchors itself to a being, there’s no breaking it unless…” he glances down at the dagger and back at Lucy. Silent tears are coming down both their faces now.

Baby Simon starts whining from the cot and I see Baz grab hold of our Simon’s arm. He’s shaking.

“Davy….” Lucy pleads one more time, and looks over at the baby. “I can’t leave him.”

The Mage raises the dagger in the air and Simon breaks from Baz’s grip to run in front of his mother. But it’s just a memory, and the dagger plunges unforgivingly in her chest as Agatha yells out “No!”

Lucy falls forward and the Mage catches her. They sink to the ground together.

Lucy reaches up to grab his collar and stares into his eyes. “There was no other way…” the Mage whispers to her.

“Promise me you’ll look after him,” she says firmly as blood starts pooling beneath her.

The Mage doesn’t find the words, but he nods. Lucy lets go of his collar and then looks over at Baby Simon one more time. Only this time our Simon is sitting over her, blocking her view. “My rosebud boy,” she whispers as she tries to smile at him, and then the light leaves her eyes.

Both Simon and the baby scream in pain. Baz pulls Simon up off the floor and wraps his arms around him. I look over at Baby Simon. There are glowing lines like cracks appearing all over his skin. Baz nudges Simon to turn around so he can see.

The roses around Simon’s bed all wilt at once and turn black, decaying within seconds. The dead petals drop to the floor around the cot.

“Simon,” the Mage says in surprise. He lets go of Lucy’s body and lays her gently on the ground. He starts to walk towards the baby, whose screams are getting louder as the glowing pattern of cracks spreads all over his skin. The Mage keels over as if he’s been punched. I know that feeling. It comes just before Simon goes off and can make you sick. The four of us instinctively back away. Baby Simon lets out one more piercing wail and then the sound suddenly stops and the room turns black.

Agatha reaches out to feel for me in the dark. I take her hand and reach for Baz on my right. I find his arm. “Where’s Simon?” I ask.

The light starts to return to the room, as does the dust and dirt that accumulated over the past two decades. The memory is over. And Simon is kneeling where his mother’s body was laying just moments before. 

I let go of Agatha and Baz and kneel down next to him. He wraps his arms around me and breaks into sobs, shaking uncontrollably.

Baz and Agatha crouch down behind Simon, wrapping an arm around him on each side and leaning into his back.

“I’m so sorry Simon,” I say. 

We sit there together until none of us has a single tear left.


	17. Chapter 17

** Baz **

I don’t know how long we’ve been huddled together on the floor. I think we’re afraid to let go of Simon. Like he’ll completely shatter if we’re not there to hold him up.

He’s quiet now and his breathing has returned to normal. I’m not sure what to say next. None of us are.

Thankfully, the silence is broken by Bunce’s mobile buzzing. Simon lets go of her and she reaches into her pocket to check her texts. Wellbelove and I back away, too, and I reach my hand out to help Snow up once I’m standing again.

“It’s just my mum,” Bunce says. She starts typing back and then suddenly looks up. “My mum!” she says eagerly and then runs out of the bedroom.

I look over at Simon questioningly and he shrugs. We gather back in the living room where we see Bunce shoving the old desk away from the wall and pushing on the different panels behind it.

“The letter…” Snow says as he realizes what Bunce is looking for. He moves over to crouch beside her. “Do you think it’s sealed with magic? Like in the Mage’s office?” he asks.

Bunce slides a loose panel away from the wall. “Nope. Just shoddy construction.” She reaches her hand in and feels around. “Aha!” she exclaims as she pulls out the worn down letter.

Snow starts to reach for it and then reconsiders halfway there. “You should read it Penny.”

Bunce carefully unseals the letter and removes it from the envelope. She holds it out and begins reading aloud.

_Dear Mitali,_

_I know as you read this letter you are going to be thinking “I told you so” so hard that I’ll probably be able to hear your thoughts from here. But there’s no time for that right now. I’m not sure how long I have so I’m going to get straight to the point._

_I have a son. Davy and I have a baby boy named Simon Snow. He’s beautiful in every way imaginable. And he’s also very powerful._

_You remember the old prophecy about a chosen one? Davy’s theory was that we could create him. And we_ _DID Mit. He has magic I’ve never seen before and he’s only 6 months old. _

_We’ve discovered his magic is somehow tied to me. I read through Davy’s notes when he was asleep and he believes I’m an anchor. That Simon can only pull on his magic through me. Davy tried to transfer it over to himself. He said he was stronger and could train him better for what lies ahead. I was afraid for Davy to have control over Simon like that, but I was even more afraid of what he might do to Simon if I didn’t agree._

_When he tried to transfer the anchor to himself, it didn’t work. He was so sure it would. I saw his translation of an ancient text that refers to anchors as holding the greatest inner strength. But I think Davy got that part wrong. I think it actually meant ‘inner strength of heart.’ That it meant love._

_When I was pregnant, Simon felt like he was consuming me from the inside out. I nearly died when I delivered him on the summer solstice. But he healed me that day. He sacrificed his strength to make sure I lived. I felt his power shift in that moment- it felt steady and I felt warm and cared for. _

_When the anchor didn’t transfer with Davy’s spell, I realized what I think I’ve always known deep down. Davy doesn’t love Simon. He sees him as a soldier. A means to an end. I believe only the one with the greatest capacity for love will ever be able to anchor Simon, and for now that’s only me._

_I’m going to leave on Christmas Eve with Simon. We’re going to get as far away from Davy as we can. _

_But I need you to know what happened. In case my plan doesn’t work. In case we don’t…_

_If something happens to me, someone needs to be here to love Simon. I don’t think he’ll be able to control his power on his own and I fear what Davy will mold him into. I’m sorry to ask so much of you now, but I need to know Simon will be okay. That he’ll have people who truly care about him no matter what happens._

_I used to think I could keep Davy grounded, like I do for Simon, but something’s changed. I don’t see any affection for me in his eyes anymore._

_I’ll send a letter again once I get where I’m going. Davy said you had a daughter in January- Penelope is a lovely name. I hope you are able to send pictures._

_I’ve missed you Mit. I wish you were here to talk to now. You probably would have convinced me to leave months ago and Simon and I could be happily picnicking on a beach right now in southern California._

_You were always the best friend a girl like me could have found. _

_Love,_

_Lucy _

** Penelope **

Everything suddenly makes sense. 

“This is the key!” I shout to the others.

“What?” Agatha asks at the same time Simon says “What do you mean ‘the key’?”

“It’s me.” Baz says quietly to himself. “I’m…the anchor.”

“Yes!” I say. “On the plane Simon sacrificed his life to save you from yourself and it anchored his magic in you. It was drawn to you before that, too. I’m guessing that’s why he was able to push magic into you our 8th year without causing you harm.” I rub my arm where Simon burned me with his magic when he tried pushing it into me as I remember the pain. “The magic was reaching out to root itself again!”

“Like when he saved Lucy after he was born,” Agatha adds, catching on.

“Exactly. When Lucy- when the connection broke, Simon’s magic became too much to handle. He became unstable and went off. Since he was just a baby, it wasn’t felt by the rest of the magical community, but it started creating the small dead spots that we didn’t discover until the following year.” I explain.

“So my magic won’t create dead spots now?” Simon asks.

“I don’t think so. The holes were created because you were unstable. You had nothing anchoring you. But now-” I trail off.

Simon reaches out and grabs Baz’s hand. It’s a simple gesture but it feels so intimate I start to look away.

“Now I have you,” Simon says to Baz. 

I see Agatha pull out her phone and start typing. “June 21st!” she says confidently. “Simon- we finally know your birthday!”

“June 21st, huh? Was that the day we slaughtered vampires in Nebraska or the day we got captured by an ancient dragon?” Simon asks, smirking at me.

“Well I’m just glad we finally settled who is the oldest and wisest in our relationship,” Baz says.

“Penny’s still got an extra month of wisdom over you,” Simon challenges, raising an eyebrow. I smile smugly at Baz. He rolls his eyes so dramatically you can almost hear it.

“Should we take a look around outside before we go?” Agatha asks as she starts walking towards the door.

Simon drops Baz’s hand. “Yeah,” he agrees and follows her outside.

Baz turns to me. “You coming Bunce?”

I’m staring down at the letter to my mother. “There’s still something I don’t understand. I’ve loved Simon as my best friend since our first year. He sacrificed himself loads of times to save me and Agatha. And he and Agatha began dating when they were 15. Why didn’t either of us become Simon’s anchor? You and Simon weren’t even _together _until our last year! Unless…” I read over Lucy’s words again.

“_I believe only the one with the greatest capacity for love will ever be able to anchor Simon.”_

I look up at Baz, and my mouth falls open a bit. He doesn’t say anything and turns to walk to the door.

“How long?” I call out softly, and he stops in the door frame. He doesn’t speak at first.

“Penny I think a part of me has loved Simon Snow since he shook my hand at the Crucible ceremony.” He says it so quietly I almost don’t even hear him. Then he continues outside.

As I fold up the letter, I realize Baz has never called me Penny before. This makes me smile.

** Baz **

There isn’t much to look at outside. I think Wellbelove thought we might find a grave, but there’s no marker for one on the small grounds surrounding the cottage. We all agree to start heading back to the city. Bunce wants to make sure she’s back when Shepard returns from the university library.

I start to turn to follow the girls to the car when I feel Simon grab my hand. I turn around and he’s facing the cottage, but he has his head down with his eyes closed.

I’m still looking at Snow’s face when I hear Wellbelove say “Penelope look!”

I turn towards the house where she’s pointing. All the shrubs out front have been revived into beautiful rose bushes with every flower perfectly open to the bright sun shining down.

I squeeze Simon’s hand. He smiles a sad smile at the cottage and then lets go of my hand to walk back to the car.

“I’ll be right back,” I tell the three of them as they start opening the car doors. They look at me questioningly but let me go.

On my way into the house, I snap a rose stem from the bush. I walk back to the bedroom and lay it down on the same spot where Lucy took her last breath.

“I’ll love Simon forever. I’ll keep him safe. You can rest now.” I give the room one final look before joining the others back outside. We don’t say so, but a part of me knows we’ll never come back.

** Shepard **

Once Penelope had shared my plan with Baz about contacting Jack, he recommended using the library at LSE. I’d have to swipe his card to get in, and it might make more sense if it had a guy’s name on it instead of “Penelope.” There’s no photo on the ID, which also helps. Baz even gave me his laptop. It’s more expensive than Penelope’s and will easily connect to the scanners here on campus.

I took the subway over this morning and arrived before 11 am. We’re five hours ahead of the east coast, so I know I’m going to have to kill some time while I wait for Jack to respond. I climb the large spiral staircase in the center of the building and find the university scanners. I use Baz’s card to access it and carefully push down the journal to scan the page. Penelope will murder me if I so much as breathe too heavily on this thing, so I handle it about as carefully as I would a bomb about to go off.

When the PDF scan pops up on my laptop, I forward it to Jack. I try to make my email sound like I’m just curious about the translation but also somehow indicate that it’s urgent. Once I get the wording right, I click send and look around to see if the library has a café. The lady at the information desk directs me to The Plaza Café, which is right across from the library. I order a coffee (I’m so happy to have something other than tea), and grab one of the pre-wrapped sandwiches they have out front.

Simon wasn’t wrong. The sandwiches in this country are way better than back home.

I take off my jean jacket and pull out Baz’s laptop to plug in while I wait for Jack’s reply. I’m scrolling through a list of local date night restaurants near Penelope’s flat (if I ever get the courage to ask her out), when a man sitting by himself at the table next to me says “Ever seen a Jackalope in person?”

I turn to him. “Excuse me?”

“American. That makes sense,” he says. Then he points to the Jackalope badge I have sewn into my jacket that’s laying across the chair next to me. “I’ve read about them online, but I’ve never been to America to see one in person. I saw a goblin once though. They’re nasty things.”

“You’re a believer?” I ask. This has happened before. I’ve met other Talkers that have the same interest in magic that I do. We usually wear some visual symbols of our beliefs that would look eclectic to most people, but would be a signal to those that knew. I probably would have gotten a tattoo, but the curse took up most of the real estate on my arms.

“Yeah mate. Ever since I was little.” He sticks his hand out and smiles. “I’m Christopher,” he says.

I take his hand. “Shepard,” I say.

Christopher looks older than the other students seated around me- probably in his late 20’s. He must be a grad student or maybe going for his PhD. He’s wearing an old Def Leppard shirt and jeans with white sneakers. He has a single book sitting out in front of him next to his tea. It’s a battered copy of The Odyssey.

“Light reading?” I joke. He laughs. 

“A friend recommended it, but I’m not much of a reader.” He waves his hand dismissively at the book. “You never answered my question. Have you really met a Jackalope?”

I smile. “It’s a long story.” 

“I got time,” he says, as he gets up to sit across from me.

I look at the time in the corner of the laptop screen. It’s only 7:30 am where Jack is- he won’t see my email for another hour or so. I close the laptop and look up at Christopher. “Well, it all started when I went on a vision quest with my friends in the Arizona desert…”


	18. Chapter 18

** Agatha **

“I should go home soon,” I say as Penelope picks up another of the Mage’s journals. She’s trying to find if there’s any mention of what the Mage did with Simon after Lucy died.

“You’re welcome to stay here tonight. You can have Simon’s room and I can make Shepard sleep on the sofa- _if_ he ever gets back,” she adds as she looks at the time on her phone again. He was supposed to be back a half hour ago and hasn’t been responding to Penelope’s texts. I told her he’s probably still on the Tube and doesn’t have reception.

I clear my throat. “I mean home to_ California_.”

Penelope looks up at me. “Why? You just got here.”

“You know I only came here to get my wand and visit my parents for a few days. I never planned on staying longer. I would have left already, but I wanted to help Simon find out the truth about Lucy,” I explain.

“Yeah, but we still need to figure out why Watford was attacked again and this page Shepard is getting translated could be the answer!” She’s looking at me excitedly. I swear she and Simon should start a new Scooby Gang with all the mysteries they take it upon themselves to solve.

I sigh. “I know Penelope, but I never came back to be a detective. That’s what you and Simon do. And I guess Baz now, too. I just want to get back to my normal life with my Normal friends.”

“But you’re part of the team Agatha! What if we need you to flirt with someone to get information again?” she asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

“Again? When have I ever flirted with someone to get information?” I challenge, folding my arms across my chest.

Penelope turns to look back at the journal in her lap. “Baz got a _very_ interesting text from Dev yesterday...” she starts. “He said you promised to meet him outside the club if he helped distract your mum.” Penelope’s face breaks out in the smuggest smile I’ve ever seen.

I narrow my eyes at her playfully. “If I promise to stay a few more days- and I really only mean a FEW more days Penelope- will you promise never to speak of that again?”

She reaches her hand out to me. I shake it as she says “Deal.”

“Ok then. Hand me the journal over there with the information on the Humdrum. I think I saw something yesterday about Simon in there.” She passes it to me and I lean back against the sofa on the floor.

I’m about halfway through the journal when Shepard calls from downstairs. Penelope buzzes him in and unlocks the front door to the flat.

When Shepard walks in, he’s rubbing his eyes as if he has a migraine. He looks tired.

Penelope either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care because the first words out of her mouth are “What did Jack say?”

“He had meetings all day, but he said he should be able to get back to me after work. With the time difference, that may be closer to midnight.” He starts rubbing both of his temples in small circles.

“Are you ok?” I ask.

“I have a bad headache. I guess I didn’t drink enough water or something,” he says as he puts the laptop bag down and pulls out the journal to return to Penelope.

“Do you want me to spell it away?” Penelope asks, already picking up her gem from the table.

“No, I’m not sure that would work anyway. I think I’ll just go lie down for a bit if you guys don’t mind.” Penelope frowns and drops her hand as he walks over to Simon’s room. I go and get him a glass of water and pull a bottle of aspirin out of my purse.

“Here,” I say as I place the glass and pills on the nightstand next to Simon’s bed. “Let us know if you need anything else.” I walk back to the living area to sit with Penelope and close the bedroom door behind me.

** Simon **

“Baz really- I’m _fine_,” I say from the shower. I peek around the curtain and see him standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

“You’re sure? I could go hunting later. After you’re asleep,” he says as I go back to rinsing off.

I know he’s worried about me after everything we discovered today at the cottage. There’s been a lot of that lately. One of us finds out a horrible thing about our past, the other isn’t sure what to say, and then we work through our feelings by snogging. Hopefully we can get out of this pattern. Except the snogging. I definitely don’t mind that part.

I turn the water off when I’m finished and dry off. I wrap the towel I’m using around my waist and step out of the shower.

Baz takes me in for a moment and I see his mouth open slightly. I walk up to him and slip my fingers through the belt loops on his trousers and gently tug him towards me. I lean up and kiss him deeply, feeling his lips warm under mine. He unfolds his arms and puts them around my back, holding me closer.

A few minutes later, I feel him pull his face away and lean his forehead against mine.

“Yeah I should probably go now,” he says a little out of breath. 

I move my head and kiss his cheek. “Wake me when you get back?” I whisper.

Baz smiles and then forces himself to turn around and walk out.

I put on some pajama bottoms and one of Baz’s old football uniform shirts before I start looking around the kitchen for something to eat. As usual, I’m starving.

When I open the fridge, Baz’s old uni schedule falls off the door. I’m about to put it back up with a magnet when I see a familiar photo that was hidden behind it. 

I lean over to get a closer look. It’s the picture we found when I cornered Baz in the Mage’s office. It’s a photo of him in the Watford nursery with his mum holding his hand.

He looks so different in the photo- not just because he’s so young, but because he wasn’t a vampire yet. His life would be so different if the Mage- if my father hadn’t…

I turn around and toss Baz’s old schedule in the rubbish bin and reach for the stack of photos from the cottage sitting on the counter. I find the one of my mother holding me and place it on the fridge next to the photo of Baz. His mother is to his right and mine is to my left. The photos are just barely overlapping so that Baz’s free hand looks like it’s reaching out to me. 

The boys in these photos had so much ahead of them to lose, but I smile knowing that they found each other in the end.

** Penelope **

“Here!” Agatha calls out, pointing to a journal page. I move to read it over her shoulder.

_Martin informed me that there are small places around Britain where magic has started disappearing- almost like a hole. He and a team of magical scientists are looking into it. They don’t seem too concerned yet. The holes are only about the size of an acre. But I fear this is a warning sign of the dangers to come. _

_Simon’s not ready. I haven’t seen him do any magic since before Christmas, and that was over two months ago. I need to keep him tucked safely away until his magic comes back- away from any mages who could discover his power and use it against our world. _

“Simon said he was left at a children’s home in March of 1998. That’s when the Mage must have first tried to hide him,” I say scanning the page again.

We hear a thud come from Simon’s room and then loud footsteps. Shepard bursts through the door and yells “We have to get to Simon and Baz! Now!”

** Baz **

I park my car outside my flat. I was going to call Simon on the way back to see if he wanted me to bring him anything to eat, but I forgot my mobile in my bedroom. I haven’t had time to shop for groceries since we’ve been back and even a fully stocked pantry can’t satisfy Snow for more than a few days. I ended up picking up a few snacks for him, though, when I stopped at a petrol station tonight.

I grab the bag of food from the front seat and start heading towards the building. I pick up my pace when I start thinking of where I left off with Snow in the bathroom. It’s not until I’m on the last flight of stairs when I smell it.

Blood. Specifically, Simon’s blood.

I drop the bag I’m holding and run the rest of the way up. When I get to the landing, I think my heart stops beating. My door is halfway open and the Sword of Mages is lying on the ground outside of it. There’s a small smattering of blood on the floor, too. I already know it’s Snow’s.

“Simon!” I yell, as I slam the door open. I pull out my wand and race through the flat. There’s no one here. 

I find my mobile resting on the dresser- 12 missed calls from Bunce. Almost as soon as I’ve picked it up it starts buzzing again.

“Baz? Are you with Simon? Are you ok?” Bunce nearly yells into the phone. She sounds like she’s in a car.

“He’s gone. Simon’s gone.” I feel the room start to spin as the panic takes over.

“We’re almost there. Hang on,” Bunce says into my ear. 


	19. Chapter 19

** Shepard **

I should have known something was wrong when I came home with a headache. It’s the first sign that someone has tried to use magic on my mind. But everything felt so fuzzy- like something was keeping me just under the surface of clarity.

I was laying down in Simon’s room when I started to feel too warm. I took off my jacket and the Jackalope patch I added to it years ago caught my eye. 

_Ever seen a Jackalope in person?_

As soon as the memory hit me, I rolled over so fast that I nearly fell out of bed. I sprang to the door and threw it open to reach Penelope. “We have to get to Simon and Baz! Now!”

The girls must have seen the panic in my face because Agatha sprang up to get her purse and keys and Penelope grabbed her amethyst and cellphone. As soon as we got to the car, though, they wanted answers. Penelope kept alternating between calling Simon and Baz while I explained myself. The more I spoke, the faster Agatha drove.

“While I was waiting to hear back from Jack, I met a man named Christopher. He was asking about the patches on my jacket- specifically the Jackalope. He knew things about magic like me. We started swapping stories…” I began.

“And you told him all about your new mage friends?” Penelope asks, glaring back at me while we listen to Baz’s voicemail pick up for the third time.

“I didn’t- I wouldn’t. I was telling him about my adventures before I even met you. But he did something to me. Like Lamb did in the van.” I explain.

“He hypnotized you?” Penelope asks as Simon’s automatic voicemail message starts in. She ends the call and switches to Baz’s number.

“Something like that. You feel an eerie calm come over you as you quickly realize you are no longer in control of your actions.” I remember Christopher’s face as he watched me silently struggle. I was trying desperately to stand. My hands were spread out across the table to push myself up, but the most I could do was clench the muscles in my arm. He had smiled at me then- just wide enough so I could see the points of his fangs.

“We should have left you after we met that dragon in America,” Penelope sneers. “Your big mouth is going to get us all killed.”

“He couldn’t help it Penelope,” Agatha says in my defense. “I saw it when I was with the NowNext vampires. They have a way of keeping people…sedated. They would do whatever the vampires asked, but you could see terror behind their eyes. It was awful.”

Penelope looks pointedly away from me as she tries Baz again. “What did he want?”

“Simon. He kept asking me questions about him,” I say. “He compelled me to tell him about Simon’s magic. He knows that he can only access it with Baz.”

“Because you told him!” Penelope groans. 

I put my head in my hands. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“What else happened? How did you get away?” Agatha asks as she anxiously waits for the light to turn green.

“After I told him about Simon, he took my laptop from me. I couldn’t see what he was doing. But he couldn’t have gotten the translation because Jack still hasn’t sent it. And he didn’t take the journal,” I point out.

“Maybe he was trying to find out more about Simon. Would Baz have anything on his computer?” Agatha asks.

“Doubt it,” Penelope says. “Baz is more the ‘play morose music to deal with my feelings’ than the ‘Dear Diary’ type.”

I continue. “When he was done with my laptop, he put it in my bag and led me to the subway station. We stopped in a side alley and he pulled out a wand. I knew he was going to wipe my memory. If he was going to kill me, he would have just bitten me. That wouldn’t have gone well for either of us.” I touch the side of my neck remembering the bite I got in the desert.

“After that it’s a bit hazy. I remember checking my email on my phone and seeing a reply from Jack about working on the translation later. And then the headache started to kick in and I made my way back to your place.”

“Do you think this is the vampire mage that attacked Watford?” Agatha asks Penelope.

“Maybe. But I’m surprised he didn’t ask Shepard about the journals or take the one he had on him.” She turns to me as Baz’s phone continues to ring over the speaker. “What did he say his name was again?”

“Christopher,” I say.

Penelope’s eyes widen “C!” she calls out. 

Before I can respond, we hear someone pick up on the other end of the phone line.

“Baz? Are you with Simon? Are you ok?” Penelope shouts at the phone in her palm.

Baz’s voice sounds like the life has gone out of it. “He’s gone. Simon’s gone.”

“We’re almost there. Hang on,” Penelope says. She’s trying to sound calm for Baz, but she looks as terrified as Baz sounds. The phone beeps indicating the end of the call.

Penelope stares at it a moment longer and then pulls herself together. “How much longer Agatha?”

“It’s just up here,” she says as she pulls the car over to park in an open spot on the curb. The car hasn’t even stopped before Penelope rushes out. Agatha and I follow her.

Agatha grabs my arm when we get to Baz’s door. Penelope is already inside. “Simon,” she whispers as she looks down at the sword and blood on the floor. 

“We’ll find him,” I say as I walk forward and pick it up.

** Penelope **

I find Baz sitting on the edge of his bed, his mobile resting next to him and his wand still clutched in his hand. I don’t know if he even registers me walking in. He looks catatonic.

I stand in front of him and snap in front of his face. “Baz! Snap out of it. What happened?”

He shakes his head. “I went out. To hunt. I wasn’t gone long, maybe a couple hours. When I came back he was gone.”

“Did you see anyone? Find anything?” I ask, trying to keep him focused.

“The blood,” he says grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes pleadingly. “It’s his.” I’ve never seen Baz look this terrified. He’s usually the one doing the terrorizing.

Agatha and Shepard walk in to the room. Shepard is holding Simon’s sword lightly against his side. “I didn’t want to leave it outside,” he says to me.

“Baz- Shepard met a man named Christopher today. He was asking him questions about Simon,” I start. 

“What?!” Baz nearly shouts. Before I can stop him he lets go of me and shoves Shepard against the wall. The sword clatters to the floor.

“I didn’t,” Shepard gasps, but Baz is increasing the pressure against his throat.

I raise my gem at both of them and yell “Time out!” Baz falls back and Shepard collapses on the floor, grasping his chest as he takes in big lungfuls of air. Baz goes to rush at Shepard again but I jump between them. “Stop- we’ll tell you everything. We’re here to help.”

** Shepard **

I thought Baz might dive at me again, but instead he reaches his arm out to help me up. I take it.

Penelope starts filling him in on my meeting with Christopher as I catch my breath. I hear my cellphone buzz in my pocket and take it out. There’s finally an email from Jack with the subject _Here you go H.G. Wells_.

I scan the email and feel my jaw drop open.

“Penelope,” I interrupt.

“What?” she huffs looking back at me.

“Jack sent the translation,” I say, holding my phone out to her and Baz. She takes it and Baz looks over her shoulder.

“It’s a time travel spell!” Penelope exclaims. 

Baz looks up at me. “Who is CSDef1980?”

I frown at him. “What?”

Baz takes the phone out of Penelope’s hand and shoves it at my face. “The email,” he says annoyed. “It’s copied to someone else.”

I meet Penelope’s eyes and they are filled with dread. At the same time, we both whisper “Christopher.”

** Simon **

When I come to, I have a hard time opening my eyes. There’s a sharp pain over my left eye and my right one feels glued shut with something sticky. I pull my hand up to scrub it open when it stops about halfway to my face because of a sharp tug on my wrist. I open my good eye as wide as I can.

It’s dark wherever I am, but I can see I’m handcuffed to a wooden beam. The chains holding my wrists are thick iron shackles I’ve only ever seen before in dungeon movie scenes. I scoot up to a sitting position and lean my head over to rub my eye off on my arm. It stains Baz’s jersey red, but I can see better now with both eyes open.

I’ve had to fight my way out of so many dangerous situations throughout the years that I’ve developed an escape protocol. I start running through it in my head.

_1- Analyze your surroundings._

I’m chained to a beam. The room around me is dark. The ceiling is black and there is soot and grime all over the floor. I don’t hear anyone else around me. I really want to call out for Baz in case he’s here, but I’m afraid my captor may be nearby, too.

_2- Look for a weapon._

I wish I had my sword. I don’t see it now which means either it’s still sitting outside Baz’s flat or the vampire who attacked me has it in his possession. 

I didn’t get a good look at him. The vampire. I had heard the doorknob rattle last night and figured it was jammed again (it does that sometimes). I went to go let Baz in, but when I looked through the peep hole, no one was there. I had a bad feeling. I knew it was probably a trap, but I wasn’t about to let Baz walk into it on his way home. I grabbed my sword from the coffee table (it never shimmered away- almost as if it knew I wasn’t done needing it). 

I had just opened the front door and stepped over the threshold when a man with light brown hair had lunged at me from the stairs below. It must have been a vampire because I felt him sink his fangs into my arm moments later, which made me drop my sword because I was caught off guard. I swung my other arm to knock him back, which only worked for a second before we both darted for the sword on the ground. He got there first, but instead of stabbing me with it, he banged my head with the hilt. 

I lean my head forward again now and lift my arm to rub my forehead as I remember the blinding pain I felt before blacking out.

I can’t see more than 10 feet in any direction. There’s nothing on the floor around me that I can reach except a small, green toy train. I look at it, puzzled. _Where am I?_

_3- Assess your injuries._

My arm stings where I was bitten and my head is throbbing, but otherwise I think I’m ok. I wiggle my fingers and toes just to be sure.

_4- Use your magic._

Step 4 was only used when I didn’t have any other options. If I felt that cornered, it usually meant going off, which while effective, was a bit of a risk.

I close my eyes and try to pull my magic out without Baz here. I will it to reach my hands and set me free. But there’s nothing. It’s like trying to use an appliance that isn’t plugged in.

I hear a sound like stones stacking on top of each other and get myself to a standing position with my arms still chained around the beam. I’m not sure how I’m going to get myself out of this one, but if I’m standing at least I can use my legs.

The sound stops and I hear a creak of a heavy door open and shut.

“Is he here Kit?” someone asks. I know that voice…

“Just woke up actually,” says a voice from behind me. My attacker steps closer so I can see him. He has his arms crossed and a wand in one of his hands. This must be the vampire mage that attacked Watford! I try to take a step back, but the chains hold me in place like a dog.

A mobile pings in Kit’s pocket. He pulls it out and grins at the screen. “Looks like the translation you wanted came through, too.”

“Who are you?” I demand, speaking for the first time.

“Simon,” the other man says gently, “this is your uncle. Christopher.” 

He sticks out a hand to me. “My family calls me Kit. Your mother started the nickname actually.”

I am frozen to the spot. Not because I just met my uncle or the fact that he probably attacked Watford or even the fact that he’s imprisoned me. It’s because I know where I have heard the other voice before.

He steps forward and stands next to Kit. “We have a lot to talk about,” the Mage says. _The Mage._


	20. Chapter 20

** The Mage **

“Simon,” I say carefully as I reach out. He’s clearly in shock, but he still jerks away from me before I can touch him. That’s when I notice his arm.

I turn to Kit. “You bit him?” It comes out more like an accusation than a question.

“He came at me with that bloody sword,” Kit says defensively. “I didn’t turn him if that’s what you’re worried about.” He looks between me and Simon and then turns and walks towards the door. “I’ll give you two some time to catch up.”

I hear the heavy oak door open and shut and return my attention to Simon. I reach out to touch his arm where the blood has dried over the fang marks, but he turns away from me again glaring. I grab for my wand instead.

“Stay put!” I call out with my wand pointed at Simon’s feet. He tries to shift, but his feet are firmly planted to the ground now. I move and point my wand at his wrists. “Into thin air!” I command.

The shackles around Simon’s wrists disappear and the chains fall with a clang against the ground. Simon tries to move again, but he’s still stuck in place. He balls his fists up and drops them to his sides. I can see him looking around the room for a way to fight back. I trained him to think like that. I put my wand back in my jacket.

“How?” Simon finally asks. “How are you here? How are you alive? I thought I-”

“No,” I say calmly. “You didn’t kill me.”

“But we saw your body. You weren’t breathing!” He looks at me and I see a small glimmer of pain behind the anger in his eyes.

“The last thing I remember was you saying ‘Stop hurting me!’ that day in the Chapel. Had you wanted me to die in that moment, I wouldn’t be standing in front of you now. But I don’t think that was your intent.”

Simon closes his eyes and faintly shakes his head. “No,” he says quietly.

“In that moment, I couldn’t have stopped hurting you. I was out of my mind,” I say as I remember the urgency and paranoia I felt hovering over Ebb’s bleeding body. “The spell sort of paralyzed me. I don’t remember anything that happened after you said those words. I woke up in an unmarked grave almost a year later.”

Simon doesn’t say anything, but he’s listening so I continue.

“I sought out Kit. Your uncle and I became friends in my late years at Watford. I taught him magic in secret. Your mother didn’t even know. He’s helped keep me hidden since then,” I say.

“How long has he been a vampire?” Simon asks.

I hesitate to answer that question, but the only way I am going to get Simon to agree to my plan is to be honest with him. “Since 2002.”

“Baz’s mum,” Simon begins to say, the rage flaring up again in his voice. “He helped you with the attack!”

“Yes,” I say evenly. Simon tries to lunge for me and nearly topples over since his feet are still frozen in place.

“You poisoned her!” he shouts at me. I carefully stay out of his reach.

“Since you know that, you must also know that the plan was never for her to die or for her son to be turned,” I offer. “I would never have chosen that path if I had a different option.”

“What about Ebb? What about my mother? Were you forced to kill them as well?” His jaw is clenched in fury, but I see tears stinging his eyes. They remind me of Lucy’s.

I turn away from Simon and walk a few steps. “I always thought I was supposed to be the hero in this story, but instead I became the villain.”

** Simon **

“What?” I ask. He sounds like he’s quoting a Batman movie I saw when I was still in the children’s home. While he’s looking away from me, I try to pull my feet off the floor again. My trainers feel like they’re filled with concrete. 

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes Simon. I went about this all wrong, and I didn’t realize how much I was losing myself as the years went by,” the Mage begins as he turns around again to face me. “I kept thinking it was a means to an end. Lucy had to die so you could truly become the greatest mage. Natasha had to die so I wouldn’t be found out about the vampire attack. They would have locked me away or worse, and then no one would be able to protect you. And Ebb had to die so I could have enough power to defeat the Humdrum. But then you…” he trails off.

I expect him to look guilty, but he’s looking at me like a proud father. I grimace. “Why am I here? What do you want from me? I don’t have any magic to give you if you haven’t noticed.” I put my arms out as if to emphasize how _normal_ I am.

“I’ve been honest with you Simon. I have not told you a single lie today. I’d like the same respect,” he says as he looks me straight in the eye. “I know you can access your magic again through the Pitch boy.”

My face falls. I was betting on him not knowing that. I try to recover my resolve and challenge him again. “That still doesn’t explain why I’m here- wherever here is. What do you _want_?”

“As I told you, I became the villain. I lost my way. I want to fix it. I _can_ fix it.” He looks at me hopefully.

“How?” I ask. “You lost any support you had in the world of mages as soon as they found out you sent the vampires to attack Watford. Even if you became the most powerful mage to walk the earth, no one would follow you.”

“You misunderstand me. I can’t fix it _now_. But I can fix it _then_. I can save everyone.”

“What do you mean by you can fix it _then_?” I ask because I have no idea what he’s talking about. I’m trying Baz’s diplomatic tactic of keeping him talking to avoid being killed. I don’t have many other options without magic, a weapon, or the ability to move my legs.

He responds with a question. “Think Simon. Why did you go to Watford this week?” He says it like he already knows the answer.

“There was an attack and someone- you or Christopher- was trying to get something out of your office. I assumed it might have been your journals since there was a burn mark by the secret panel.” I say, not sure where he is going with this.

“Exactly. You are the only one who has seen me open that compartment in all my years at Watford. I couldn’t get on the grounds without raising an alarm, so I sent Kit in my place,” he explains.

“But he isn’t part of your bloodline. He couldn’t have opened-” I stop. The Mage’s mouth begins to curl up in a smile.

“You knew I’d go.” I say aloud.

“Yes Simon. I knew Ms. Bunce would have to get involved if her mother was in danger, and if you knew what the target was, you’d go with her to investigate in my office. I didn’t know Mr. Pitch would be accompanying you as well, but I’ve learned a lot of interesting things about your relationship since I’ve been back.”

“The spell Shepard was translating…” I begin as the pieces fall into place.

“Kit said he’s quite interesting for a Normal. He was very useful in telling us about you and your recovered magic,” the Mage continues.

“Where is Shepard?” I demand.

“He’s fine. I may have become the villain in your story, but I don’t _want_ to be. That’s what I am trying to tell you,” he pleads.

I remember Christopher’s words earlier about getting the translation. 

“What does the spell do?” I ask, not sure I even want to know the answer.

He turns away from me again, but continues. “It’s an old spell that only works once. The ancient Watford oracle created it. It allows the user to go back in time and fix one mistake.”

I let this information sit in my mind, thinking which mistake the Mage would fix. But deep down I know. He already told me the last time we spoke.

_If I could go back, there’s nothing I’d change. Nothing. Except you._

“It’s me. I’m the mistake,” I say, confirming a fear I’ve held onto almost my entire life.

The Mage turns around again. There are tears on his cheeks. “I tried for so long to fix you Simon. To find the right words to keep you whole and thriving. That’s why I raided all those homes. But you were never strong enough to be the vessel.”

My body feels the weight of this truth and I sit down on the floor. The Mage sits down across from me.

“What are you planning to do?” I ask quietly. I can’t look him in the eye, so I stare at the toy train laying on the floor to his right.

“I am going to go back to the day your mother-” he doesn’t finish his sentence. “I have the words now to take your power from you. You’ll be normal, like you were after the Chapel, only this time it will be permanent. I will wipe your mother’s memories and send both of you to California to live out the life she wanted away from everything here.”

“We’ll be safe, but what about Headmistress Pitch and Baz? What about the Humdrum? And Ebb? You said you could save everyone.” 

“If I have your power from the beginning, the Coven will have no choice but to listen to me. I won’t need to stage an attack to become the hero. I’ll already be one. And I’ve looked into the research on the Humdrum since I’ve been back. It started the night your mother died. You went off because you were cracked- it was too much magic for a baby. But I’m stronger- I can contain it. No more murders. Just reforms that help usher us into a new era where magic is accessible to more than just the old families.” His eyes sparkle the same way they did when he used to talk about what we would accomplish together when the Humdrum was defeated.

“But Penelope, Agatha, and Baz- I won’t ever meet them.” I say as a pain rises in my chest.

“I know this is hard to hear Simon, but they’ll be better for it. How many times has Ms. Bunce gotten hurt or gave up a part of her life to be there for you? She didn’t even finish her Watford degree.” He sighs.

“And how many times was Ms. Wellbelove put in danger because of the Humdrum going after _you_?” I don’t answer him as I let his words suffocate me.

“Baz…” I start to say. I close my eyes thinking about our kiss in the bathroom. I shouldn’t have let him leave. 

I hear the Mage stand up. When I open my eyes, he has his wand out and is pointing it into the darkness. “If my memory serves me well!” he shouts.

The room starts changing, like at the cottage when we relived my own memories. The Mage points his wand at my feet and says “Release.” He motions for me to move with him towards the far wall. I go because I feel like my will to fight back is draining out of me.

Light streams in through the high windows and the blackness erases from the ceiling as a mural shines through of a rabbit. A few cradles appear along the back wall, and the door I’ve heard a couple times tonight comes into view. It’s made of thick wood with carvings of rabbits and badgers. The green train I had been staring at earlier is now on a track with little toy buildings and villagers standing around it. A boy with dark hair is sitting near it, watching it circle around the track. My heart swells when I realize it’s Baz. 

“It’s the nursery,” I whisper. The Mage doesn’t say anything. He is watching the door.

Headmistress Pitch walks in with a younger version of the Mage trailing behind her.

“Did you have a chance to look over my proposal?” he asks her hopefully.

“Not now Davy,” she brushes him off. Her face lights up when she sees Baz. “Basilton!” she cries out as she squats and reaches her arms towards him.

His face breaks into a huge smile. His skin looks warmer here- no hints of gray. I watch him run over and embrace his mother as she scoops him up.

“Do you want to come up and play in my office little puff?” she asks Baz as she tickles him under one arm. He shakes his head up and down at her eagerly.

“But Headmistress Pitch,” the Mage tries again.

She puts a hand up at him and sighs. “Later Davy. I don’t get time with Basilton very often.” And then she walks out. As soon as the memory of the Mage exits behind her, the room around us fades to the bare blackened walls I woke up to not long ago.

The Mage puts his hand on my shoulder. I don’t shrug it off.

“Simon,” he says gently. “I know you care for him. Your magic wouldn’t anchor to him without a strong bond. But I’m giving you an opportunity to save him. To give him a life where he is truly alive and where he can watch his mother grow old instead of being taken away from him so young.”

I pull away when he says this, remembering who took Baz’s mom away. I take a few steps forward.

“I still don’t know why I’m here,” I say. I lean over and pick up the toy train that Baz was marveling at just minutes ago.

“The spell requires great power. I need yours to do it," the Mage says quietly.

“Then why didn’t you just take it? Why did you bring me here and talk to me?” I ask.

“The spell you cast at the Chapel. I can’t hurt you anymore. I don’t _want_ to hurt you anymore, but there’s something that prevents me from actually harming you, too. If you agree to it, then I’ll be able to perform the ritual and change the past. You’ll be free,” he finishes explaining.

“How do I know you won’t just make all the same choices again? That my mum and Headmistress Pitch and Ebb won’t end up dead?” I turn to look him in the eye when he answers this question.

He pulls out his wand and reaches out his hand. I hesitate to take it.

“I need your hand to make the vow,” he says. I look down at the toy train I’m still holding and then toss it on the floor. I reach out and grasp the Mage’s hand.

“When I go back in time, no one you love will get hurt. They will be safe. Cross my heart, and hope to die!” Our hands glow for a moment, and then he releases me.

** The Mage **

“Is that a yes?” I ask Simon carefully. He looks like he’s carrying the weight of the world again. It’s not fair, but that’s why I need to change the past so he’ll never be burdened with any of this.

He turns to the side, looking where young Basil was playing with the train in the memory I shared. He closes his eyes and nods. “What do you need me to do?”


	21. Chapter 21

** Agatha **

“Here,” Shepard says, as he scrolls through his mobile. He turns it around so Baz, Penelope, and I can see the screen.

_Hey Jack! I forgot to mention I’m working on this translation with a friend of mine, Christopher. I copied his email address above so you can reply to us both. I appreciate the help! Let me know if there’s anything else you need._

_Shepard_

“This is what he must have sent when he had the laptop,” Shepard explains.

Baz looks like he might have a go at Shepard again, but I cut him off. “What did the translation say?” I ask.

Penelope takes the mobile from him and swipes through to pull up the spell again. “The spell is very old, but only works once according to the text here at the top. The mage who casts it can go back in time to change one thing in the past. They will be the only one to retain their memories. Whatever they decide to change will then set the future on a different course and they will continue their lives from that point.”

“What do you think Christopher wants to change? Who is he?” Shepard asks.

“More importantly,” Baz growls as he runs a hand through his hair in aggravation, “why does he need Simon?”

Penelope is reading over the email again. “I don’t know who Christopher is, but my guess is he had ties to the Mage. The journal mentioned using ‘C’s connections” when planning the first vampire attack. Maybe he wants to try and bring the Mage back? Change the day he died?”

I shudder thinking about that afternoon. It’s the whole reason I haven’t been able to walk through the front gates at Watford again.

“Oh,” Penelope says grimly as she stares at the screen. She looks up and locks eyes with Baz. “The spell requires a large amount of power from the individual performing it. I think the only one who could do it is…”

Baz finishes her sentence. “Simon.”

** Baz **

Fiona’s on her way with Nicodemus. I called her because I’m hoping she can find Simon like she found me when I was kidnapped. I let her know about the spell we found and about Christopher. I haven’t told her about all the other journals and what it said about my mother’s murder. The main priority right now is finding Simon. 

Bunce says the spell has to be done during the night of a new moon. That’s two nights from now, which give us less than 48 hours to find Snow. I don’t like the odds.

I’m pacing around the main room of my flat while the others are still in my bedroom. I hear them talking in hushed tones. Before I walked out to call Fiona, they kept looking at me like they used to look at Snow when he was about to go off. I don’t blame them. I feel the way I did in the desert before I literally ripped that NowNext leader apart. If I had just stayed with Simon tonight…

When I walk near the door, I can smell Snow’s blood from the hallway. It’s making it hard to think clearly. I move to the kitchen to get a towel to clean it up when I see the refrigerator. My picture from the nursery is still up there, but Simon must have put the picture with his mother next to it. The way it’s angled, it looks like he’s gazing down at me in the photo with my mother.

Bunce comes up behind me and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Baz,” she says softly.

I turn away from her to hide my face and walk into the hallway. I could spell the blood away, but instead I wipe it up and burn the towel in my palm until there’s nothing left but ash. Bunce watches me silently from the doorway. I stare at the black powder as it slips through my fingers onto the floor and then turn to face her.

“We have an idea of how we can try to communicate with Simon. I’m not totally sure it will work, but we should try something while we wait for your aunt, yeah?” I stay silent, so she walks forward and tugs on my arm. “C’mon. They should be done setting it up.”

I let her lead me back to my room. When we get there, I see they’ve moved some of the furniture around so there is more space for what appears to be a large chalk circle on the floor with a moon and star drawn at its center. Shepard is placing a pillow down at the top as Wellbelove lights a few candles she must have grabbed from my bathroom.

“What’s this?” I ask as Bunce lets go of my arm.

“I met a psychic once who was a dreamwalker. She helped a friend of mine reconnect with a sister she had been separated from long ago,” Shepard says as he moves to the side of the circle. “She taught me how to perform the ceremony, but I think it still requires some magic behind it.”

I look at the symbols on the floor skeptically. “Are you going to try and contact Snow in your dream?” I ask Bunce.

“No- I think it has to be you,” she says. “You have the strongest connection being the anchor.”

I fold my arms. “This is ridiculous.”

I’m surprised to hear Wellbelove speak next. “Just try it Basil!” she huffs. “We have nothing to lose and we don’t have a lot of time. It might not work, but if it does you can ask Simon where he is and we can run in and save the day.”

“We?” Bunce asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

Wellbelove sighs and rolls her eyes. “We need some sage to burn. Do you have any?” she asks me.

“It’s in the cabinet over the stove,” I say. When she walks out, I turn to Bunce. “How does this work?”

“You’ll lay in the center of the circle. You need to focus your mind completely on Simon when I begin. It should transport you to his dream if it works. I’m not sure how long you’ll stay so find out as much as you can.” She takes a seat behind the pillow on the floor.

Wellbelove returns with the sage and hands some to Shepard as she takes her seat opposite of him around the circle. The three of them look up at me expectantly.

I sigh and move to lay down in the center. Wellbelove conjures sparks in her palm to light the sage in her hand and then in Shepard’s. They start waving it slowly over me.

“Close your eyes,” Bunce says as she move her fist over my face. She’s drawing on her gem for power as she starts chanting something in Spanish.

Once she stops speaking, I open my eyes. “I told you this wouldn’t-”

I fall silent when I realize I’m not at my flat anymore. I’m laying outside my old room at the Hampshire estate. There’s an empty bowl and two forks sitting on the ground beside me. I stand up. I left dishes outside my room nightly, but the only time there were two forks was… _Simon_. I feel hope rise in my chest.

I reach out to open the door. It’s quiet inside except the light crackling of the fireplace. I walk towards it and see Snow laying on the ground in front of it with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He’s wearing my football jersey and pajama bottoms.

“Simon,” I whisper as I move closer.

“Baz,” he says as if he’s been expecting me. I kneel down beside him and see blood smeared on the sleeve of my jersey. I reach out to it.

“Simon are you hurt? Are you ok?” I ask while looking him over for injuries.

He moves his arms out from behind his head and takes me by the collar, pulling me urgently to his lips. He’s kissing me and though I know I don’t have a lot of time, I let him. My body’s pressed into his and he rolls me over so I am on my back. He props himself up on all fours above me. “Baz,” he says with so much longing that I feel entranced by his voice. But Bunce’s words also echo in my head.

_I’m not sure how long you’ll stay…_

I slide away from him quickly and sit up. He sits back on his feet confused.

“Simon- it’s me. I’m really here in your dream. Bunce sent me to find out where you are,” I explain as Simon’s eyes grow wide. “Are you at my family’s old estate? In Hampshire?” I ask.

He looks like he’s about to tell me something and then reconsiders. “No,” he says quietly.

“Do you know where you are?” I press again, moving closer to grab his hand.

He looks down at our hands, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Simon- we got the spell translated. It’s for time travel. Bunce thinks this Christopher who took you may be trying to go back in time to save the Mage.” I continue trying to catch Simon up so he can tell me something helpful before we are pulled apart again. “Is there anything you saw that would help us-”

“He’s not going back to save the Mage,” Simon interrupts.

“What? Do you know what he wants to do?” I squeeze Simon’s hand and use my other one to turn his head towards me. “Simon,” I begin, but stop when I see a tear roll down his cheek.

He tries to smile at me, but his eyes are full of despair. “I didn’t think I’d get a chance to say goodbye,” he says.

I pull my hands away and stand up. “We’re going to save you! You just need to tell us where you are!” I demand.

“I’m doing this _for_ you,” he says, looking pleadingly in my eyes as he stands up across from me.

“What are you talking about?” His tone is scaring me more than his words. It reminds me how I felt on that beach with him in California.

“Baz, _I’m_ the thing that needs to be changed. I should have never been part of the world of mages. Everything that happened- our mothers, Ebb, you becoming a vampire, the Humdrum…it was my fault. He can fix it. He can take it from me.”

“Christopher is going back in time to take your magic?” I ask, trying to make sense of what Snow is telling me. 

“Not Christopher,” Simon says as he starts to turn away again. I grab his hand and hold it to my chest, drawing him back.

“Then who?” I beg him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Simon looks down at the ground when he says his next words. “My father.”

I jerk back from him, dropping his arm. “What? But he’s dead.”

Simon looks back up at me. “Not anymore.”

Rage boils over my skin, but I remember my time is limited and go over Snow’s words in my head carefully.

“You’re going to let him take it- your magic.” I say. Simon nods. His jaw is set with determination, but I see fear in his eyes.

“He made a vow to keep our mothers, Ebb, and you safe. I know you never wanted this life.” He brings his hand up to my neck where I was bitten so long ago. “You wouldn’t have to be a vampire.”

My eyes widen in horror as I feel the full impact of his words. “What will happen to you?”

“He’s going to absorb my power instead of killing my mum. He says that he’ll send us away to California and that I’ll be a Normal, and…”

“And we’ll never meet.” I finish for him.

“Baz,” Snow says as he closes the gap between us. He brushes his lips against mine, but I pull away from him this time.

“No. You can’t do this! Even if the Mage is telling the truth, how do you know a world without you will be better? How am I supposed to get up every day knowing what I’ve lost?” I yell at him.

Simon reaches up and wipes the tears off my cheek and then grabs the sides of my face. “You won’t remember.”

We hear a distant sound like stones piling up on each other. Snow turns to look over his shoulder. “I think my uncle’s back,” he says anxiously and then looks at me. “We only have a minute.”

“Your uncle?” I start to ask, but Simon’s lips are pressed against mine again. He’s kissing me like it’s the end of the world and I worry this time it may be true.

I pull away from him after a few seconds. “Tell me where you are. Please!” I whisper as I hold both his hands between our chests now.

“I love you,” he says to me. “I think a part of me always will even if...” We hear the slam of a door and the room starts to fade around us. Simon starts walking away from me. I move to follow him.

“Simon!” I yell. I almost reach his hand again when I trip over something on the floor. I look down at my feet. It’s a toy train…

“Baz!” I hear Bunce call out and my eyes fly open. Her hands are cradling the sides of my head. “Are you ok? Did you find him? You were screaming and we didn’t know if-”

I push myself off the floor and cover my face with my hands, rubbing my fingers over my forehead while I try to think.

The Mage is alive. He’s going to destroy Simon’s life. And Simon’s going to let him because he loves me. Because he wants to save me from a life as a vampire without my mother. 

But I would never choose a life without Simon. I should have said that. I should have told him.

Angry tears sting my eyes and I move out of my bedroom as the pain of what’s to come washes over me. I hear the others follow cautiously behind me, hanging back slightly as if they can feel the rage radiating from inside me.

I drop my hands from my face and see my violin propped up in the corner. I walk over and pick it up, examining it carefully. I think about all the times I played for Simon. Then I violently smash it against the wall.

“Basil,” I hear Fiona say. She’s standing in the doorway with Nicodemus behind her. She moves wordlessly over to me and takes me in her arms. 

** Penelope **

I thought Simon was dead when Baz came out of the spell. I thought we were too late. 

We might _still_ be too late.

I made Baz tell us everything once he had calmed down enough. I started mentally writing a _What We Know _column in my head again.

1\. Christopher is Lucy’s brother, Kit. The Mage didn’t have any siblings. Agatha had heard from her maid, Helen, that Kit never attended Watford because he wasn’t magical enough. That was exactly the kind of policy the Mage was trying to reform, so it makes sense that they became allies along the way.

2\. The Mage is alive. We don’t know how, but I know Simon has said he never meant to kill the Mage in the Chapel. My best guess is his words had a temporary affect.

3\. The Mage needs to absorb Simon’s power to do the spell. He wants to go back in time and take Simon’s magic from him as a baby to rewrite history with himself as the hero.

4\. Simon is willingly going to let the Mage take his power because he truly believes we’d all be better off without him. That we’d want a different life.

I never befriended Simon because he was smart. Quite the opposite actually.

“Damn!” Baz’s aunt shouts as she swings her arm out in frustration and knocks the map she’s been trying to use with her spell on the floor.

Agatha and I are sitting across from Fiona on the sofa with Baz between us. He’s gone quiet again.

Shepard is sitting at my feet with his legs pulled up to his chest as he watches Fiona work. Nicodemus hasn’t moved away from the front door since he came in.

“What’s wrong?” I ask Fiona. 

She lets out a frustrated sigh and tries her best not to sneer at me when she responds. “I can’t get the finding spell to stick. I feel it working and then it just stops like someone is cutting the circuit.”

I turn to Baz. “Hey,” I say gently. “I know it’s hard to think about but do you remember anything from the dream that would tell you where Simon is?”

He gets up from the sofa and starts walking towards the kitchen. “I already told you. We were at my family’s estate in Hampshire, but Snow said that wasn’t where he was.”

“Do you think he was lying to you?” I ask. “To prevent you from stopping him?”

Baz shakes his head. “I don’t think so.” He turns and leans back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest.

** Baz **

“It was Simon’s dream, right?” Shepard asks.

I nod. “It was a memory of when he was with me over Christmas break that year.”

“Was anything different from how _you_ remember it?” Shepard continues.

I stop and think about it. “His clothes were different. He was wearing my football jersey and pajama bottoms Bunce bought him last year. There was blood on the sleeve.”

“So maybe those were the clothes he was wearing when Christopher took him,” Shepard suggests. “And if those were different, maybe other details were different, too.”

Bunce looks at me hopefully. “Was anything else altered? Even the smallest clue could help us.”

I close my eyes and try to pull the image of the dream back into my mind. All I can think about is Snow’s face as he started fading away. I tried to get to him…

My eyes fly open again. I immediately walk over and pull the photo of me in the nursery off the fridge. At the bottom right corner of the photo is a small toy train. 

I turn around abruptly to face the others. “I know where Simon is.”


	22. Chapter 22

** Simon **

I wake up with a start when a paper bag is dropped into my lap. Christopher is standing over me.

“Where’s Davy?” he asks.

“Dunno. Said he had to get everything ready and left me here.” I say as I roll my stiff shoulders. The Mage chained me back up before he left. Not that I planned on escaping. I must have fallen asleep in the darkness.

I adjust how I’m sitting so my hands can comfortably open the bag. I see that it’s holding a bottled water, a packet of crisps, and some first aid supplies. I take the water and toss the rest aside. I’m not hungry and I don’t see much point in trying to patch up my arm and head when I’m just going to be cut open again for the Mage’s spell.

Christopher slides down into a sitting position on the beam across from mine. I can see him better as early morning light begins streaming in the high windows.

“Listen,” he begins, “I wish things were different.” 

“Ha,” I mutter as I twist the cap back on the water.

“Lucy used to give me the same attitude when she was calling me on my crap,” he says, almost smiling to himself. “Not a day goes by that I don’t think about her. She’s the main reason I’ve helped Davy for so long. After he told me she sacrificed herself to save you, I knew I had to keep helping him to make sure she didn’t die for nothing.”

I look up at him when he mentions my mum sacrificing herself. The way he phrases it makes me think he doesn’t know that my father was the one who plunged a dagger into her chest. I think about correcting him, but it doesn’t matter. In two days, she’ll be saved and this conversation will never happen.

“He said you turned to help him with the attack on Watford,” I say. “Do you regret it?”

“I did what I had to. I wouldn’t have chosen this for myself if that’s what you’re asking. Being a vampire is…” he trails off.

Baz’s words weave through my head. “It’s death,” I finally say.

“Yeah,” Christopher agrees. “I definitely don’t mind being stronger, but it isolates you from others in a way I can’t explain.”

I nod silently as he continues.

“When I first found out I wasn’t going to Watford, I didn’t even really care that much. I had Normal friends and was happy enough with my life. But my parents never looked at me the same. They were always ashamed. I moved out when I was only 17 and worked as a waiter for a while in London. Lucy was the only one who stayed in touch. She had introduced me to Davy when I was younger. He was outraged at how I had practically been cast out and said it was all because the old families had a giant stick up their arse about only training the elite.” He laughs as he recalls the memory. I stay quiet.

“He started visiting me every week once I was on my own. Got me a wand. Taught me spells. I was hopeless at first, but I got better. And I started to think about all the other kids who would keep being denied the opportunities I was just because they weren’t gifted enough at age 11. It was infuriating,” he says as he scrunches up his face in frustration.

“Anyway, Davy started coming around less and less and I stopped hearing from Lucy altogether. I wish they had told me about you. Maybe I could have helped,” he says wistfully. “Five years went by without a word from either of them. I moved on with my life. Moved up to management at the restaurant. Got a flat with my boyfriend.”

My eyes had drifted to the floor as Christopher continued, but my head jerks up in surprise at the word ‘boyfriend.’

“Oh c’mon mate,” Christopher starts to smile again. “You didn’t think you were the only queer Salisbury?”

I don’t respond beyond closing my mouth into a flat line, so Christopher keeps going.

“His name was Daniel. I had a thing for guitarists back then. We had been living together just over a year when Davy showed up on my doorstep. He told me everything that night while Daniel was playing a gig at the pub around the corner. I found out about you and your mum and how Davy needed my help to change the tide.”

“He asked you to become a vampire?” I ask. 

“We needed the vampires to agree to launch the attack. They wouldn’t listen to a couple of mages, only one of their own. I did what I had to do,” he finishes.

I feel a wave of sympathy come over for me. The Mage influenced me in the same way. I always felt like I had a purpose and was doing what was right for the world when I followed him. Even after everything, I still do.

“I don’t agree with everything Davy’s done. He’s made a lot of mistakes. But at the core he has always been right. And while the life you know now will be lost, things will be better in the long run. You and your mother will be free. Your friends will be safe. I won’t loathe myself every day for what I am. And the future will be filled with so much more possibility for all,” he says, his voice so hopeful.

“Yeah,” I say closing my eyes. I hear Christopher get to his feet. He walks by me and puts a hand on my shoulder for a moment before continuing past to his corner of the room. I hear him pull out a book and start flipping through the pages.

My thoughts drift to Baz. I’m not sure if he really was in my dream before. It _seemed_ so real.

I can feel the shadow of his lips against mine and my heart aches for his touch. It seems like such a cruel fate for the world to have brought Baz and me together again this past week, just to rip us apart from each other forever.

Something else is plaguing my thoughts as I sit listening to Christopher turn the page every few minutes. The Mage explained how he’ll have to end my life to fully take my power now. He promised to cause me as little pain as possible and that it would be over soon. That I’ll be reunited with my mother and we can start our new life.

But that’s not the vow he made.

_When I go back in time, no one you love will get hurt. They will be safe. _

_They_ will be safe. To absorb my power as a baby, the Mage will have to take my life again. 

This isn’t going to be a fresh start. This is going to be the end.

I think about how little time Baz and I had together and start to regret it as the pain threatens to close in around me.

_No_, I think to myself. I’d rather have had the time with Baz that I did than live a life without ever knowing…

I lean my head back against the beam and will myself to dream of him while I still can.


	23. Chapter 23

** Penelope **

“Bunce this may be the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Baz says as he turns off the motorway.

“I thought our road trip across America was my worst idea?” I challenge.

He thinks about this for a moment. “Ok, well this is definitely a close second.”

I laugh, but it comes out a little higher pitched than normal. Baz’s eyes shift over to me warily before returning his gaze to the road.

I tuck Lucy’s letter to my mum inside the Mage’s last journal and then take it out again and tuck it into a different page. No amount of fidgeting seems to be calming my nerves. Baz notices.

“Why don’t we talk through the plan again?” he offers.

“Right,” I start. “Fiona is bringing your parents over to my house while Agatha drives over to pick up hers. We’ll sit them all down and tell them the truth about everything.”

“Hopefully not _everything_,” Baz interrupts. He looks like he’s sucking on his fangs again.

“Everything about Simon then. His parents. How Lucy died. Simon’s connection to the dead spots- which _my_ parents already know,” I continue. We came clean about that one after the trial to help dad with his research. Luckily my parents didn’t blame Simon for them, and my dad’s still convinced the magic will return someday.

“Also that the Mage is alive and planning on taking Simon away from all of us so he can rewrite history in his favor,” Baz adds.

“Yeah,” I say nervously. “That, too.”

Baz and I ride in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again. “Are you sure about this? We could still try to rescue Simon ourselves. Fiona and Nicodemus would help.”

I close my eyes and shake my head. “We’re only going to have one chance at this Baz. If Simon-,” I can’t bring myself to finish my sentence so I start again. “If the spell works, we won’t be able to rescue Simon because we won’t even know he exists. We barely made it out of America alive and that was _with_ Simon on our side.” 

Baz’s expression looks pained. I reach out and put my hand over his on the gearshift. 

“We’re going to save him,” I say. He nods and curls his thumb up slightly around the edge of my fingers. I give his hand an encouraging squeeze before returning it to my lap to fidget with Lucy’s letter again.

“On the bright side,” Baz says flatly, “if we actually succeed in getting all our parents to help and work together, going up against the Mage should be easy in comparison.”

My laugh comes out more naturally this time.

I pull out my mobile and text Shepard: _Everything ok?_

While I’m (fairly) confident in my plan to talk to our parents, I’m less sure about agreeing to leave Shepard with Nicodemus for the day.

Baz looks over my shoulder at the mobile screen. “He’ll be fine Bunce. I made sure to describe in detail how fast biting Shepard killed the last vampire who tried it.”

Shepard texts back a thumbs up emoji as Baz parks outside my family’s home. I shove the mobile in my bag as I step out of the car. I lead the way to the door and Baz takes left flank as if we are about to go into battle instead of sit down for tea. 

I suppose it’s not that different.

** Shepard **

As the heavy door clicks shut behind me, I become painfully aware of how stupid it was to agree to come up to the roof alone with a vampire.

I clench Simon’s sword in my right hand. Not that I know how to use it. I’ve always been a ‘Flight over Fight’ kind of guy.

Once Baz figured out Simon was in the nursery where his mother died, he was ready to storm the gates at Watford. Penelope had reasoned with him and insisted they needed more help. That’s when she suggested talking with their parents. I’m not sure who was more opposed to the idea- Agatha or Baz. But once Fiona sided with Penelope, Baz agreed to try and Agatha finally gave in.

I told them I wanted to help, too, and they all just kind of stared at me for a moment until Nicodemus spoke up.

“Do you know how to use that sword you’re holding?” he asked.

I had been absentmindedly running my fingers across the blade and switching the hilt from hand to hand while the rest of them were debating what to do next.

“Not really,” I had answered and put it back down on the coffee table.

Nicodemus walked over and picked it up. Baz shifted so that he was partially blocking me, but Nicodemus just rolled his eyes and sighed. “I can train him,” he said.

“You can train him to use a sword in a day?” Fiona laughed. “You’re good but you’re not _that_ good.”

“Fi- do you remember how Ebb and I used to study for exams?” He raised his eyebrows at her pointedly.

She narrowed her eyes back at him as if he had struck a nerve, but her face started to soften seconds later. “That…might work actually,” she conceded. She turned to the others. “We better get this show on the road,” she said as she walked out.

Penelope asked if I was ok staying behind and I had nodded confidently and said I would be “totally fine.” She and Baz still seemed unsure, but were anxious to get going.

On their way out, Baz grabbed Nicodemus’ arm and whispered something I couldn’t quite hear. I assume it was about Vampire Josh’s fate after biting me because I think I heard him utter the phrase “drop dead with a single taste.” Nicodemus had glanced doubtfully at me, but Baz said “Trust me,” a little louder and then followed Penelope out.

So I’m trying not to completely panic when Nicodemus pulls out a twig from his jacket pocket, calls out “Grow up!” and watches it lengthen in his hand until it is the size of a walking stick.

“Is that, uh, is that your sister’s staff?” I ask as I shift backward a few steps and tighten my grip on the sword. I remember Penelope talking about it on the ride to the airport.

He looks at it for a moment and I see his face fall for a second before he nods and turns back to me. “It came to me. The day she-,” he pauses. “It just showed up at my feet where I was standing. It must have been one of the last spells she cast before she died.”

I give him a sympathetic look and relax my shoulders. “I’m sorry,” is all I manage to say.

He reaches out his free hand. “Give me the sword.”

Instead of handing it over, I tighten my grip on it. He drops his arm and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen kid, if you can trust anything, it’s that I want my sister’s murderer to pay. If that means training you to fight off the Mage’s minions so I can get a clear shot, then so be it,” he finishes and then reaches out for the sword again.

“What are you going to do?” I ask as I finally hand it over.

“It’s a spell my sister and I used to use. We hated doing schoolwork. We were already the most talented students on campus and writing essays about the importance of syntax seemed like such a waste of time. So we’d make sure to enroll in the same classes and split up who would study for each subject. Then we’d cast this spell on our pens so the other would have the information they needed when sitting for exams.” He gives me a mischievous grin. I realize now why Fiona looked ticked off earlier when he brought it up.

“So you cheated.” I say.

He waves a hand dismissively. “Doing all the studying myself wouldn’t have stopped me from choosing to become a vampire and getting stricken from the record.”

“Is that why they took your fangs? As a punishment for crossing over?” I ask. He clenches his jaw and glares at me.

“Yes,” he snaps.

I know I should probably stop asking questions, but as usual, my curiosity is getting the better of me. “Why didn’t they just kill you?”

“The Coven felt death would be too kind. They wanted me to face an eternity of purgatory. I was no longer human, no longer a mage, and they made sure I would never fully be a vampire either,” he sneers. “I didn’t find out until recently that the Mage was the one who actually gave them that suggestion in the first place.” 

He looks like he may take his rage out on me as he his body tenses up in anger. I’m wishing I had held onto the sword a bit longer.

But he doesn’t attack. Instead, he rolls his shoulders back and stands up straight as if shaking off the bad memory. Then he points the staff towards the sword and calls out “Anything you can do, I can do better!”

The sword shakes for a second, and then goes still. He reaches out to hand it back to me. Once I grasp it, he tells me that to complete the spell I need to finish the line.

“What line?” I ask.

“The next line of the song,” he says, as if it’s obvious.

When I shrug at him, he lets out a long sigh. “It’s from the musical- Annie Get Your Gun. The next line is ‘I can do anything better than you.’”

“Didn’t pin you for a musical theater fan,” I say, trying to suppress a smile.

“Watford had a drama society,” he says, only a little defensively. “C’mon. Let’s get on with it.”

I hold the sword up. “I can do anything better than you!” I say loud and clear like Penelope does when she’s doing spells.

The sword feels like it’s vibrating in my hand. I immediately change my grip on it so that it is easier to wield in a fight. I don’t know how I know this all the sudden.

Without any warning, Nicodemus spins the staff around and aims to smash my head. I swing my sword up and expertly block the attack.

“Woah,” I say as I take a few steps back.

Nicodemus has a smug expression on his face. “Still got it.”

He conjures up a sword for himself and we spend the next hour sparring on the rooftop. 

“The magic won’t hold forever,” Nicodemus explains when we finally take a break. “It should last a few hours, but I can cast it again for you if the fight goes on long enough.”

My phone buzzes in my pocket. Penelope is asking if I’m ok. I know she really means “_Are you alive_?” I’m about to send her a selfie as proof of life after texting a thumbs up, but Nicodemus nudges me with his sword. 

“Again,” he demands. “You may have the skills, but we still need to build up your stamina.”

I push myself up off the ground and return the phone to my pocket. I pick up the sword and settle into a slight crouch as Nicodemus swings his blade up to meet mine again.


	24. Chapter 24

** Agatha **

My parents and I are the last to arrive at Penelope’s house. My mother insisted on touching up her make-up before we left. I told her the Bunces don’t care, but she ignored me.

They don’t know why I’m taking them here. I refused to tell them anything on the way. I was just trying to keep up the nerve to make it to Penelope’s. All they know is that it’s about Simon and that it’s important.

Penelope led us straight to the dining room when we arrived. It is the only room big enough in the house for everyone to sit. Baz’s stepmother, Daphne, was making polite chitchat with the Bunces while she drank her tea. Mr. Grimm was seated next to Daphne and across from Baz’s aunt. Fiona looked like she was trying to touch as little as possible (including the tea that was quickly going cold in front of her) and Mr. Grimm kept frowning at his surroundings. I’m sure it’s a far cry from the elegance of their own home.

My parents sit down next to the Grimms and I sit in the only remaining chair between Baz and Penelope. Our parents make a perfect ‘U’ around us, with Penelope’s parents across from each other at either end of the table. 

I assume this is what it would have felt like if I had testified before the Coven in person about the Mage’s death. I _feel_ like I am on trial now.

“Alright Agatha. We’re here. What is this all about?” my mother says impatiently.

Baz and I look over at Penelope. She leans over and pulls out a few of the Mage’s journals. I see Lucy’s letter sticking out of the top one.

“Mum do you remember when you told us about your old friend Lucy?” she begins.

** Penelope **

I finish reading Lucy’s letter aloud to everyone and pass it over to my mum. Her hand is shaking when she takes it and she puts her fingers lightly over her mouth as she reads it again silently.

We told our parents (and Baz’s aunt) everything about what we saw at the cottage and gave a fuller account of what happened the night the Humdrum was defeated in the Chapel. We told them how we found the journals and the truth about how Baz’s mum died. We _did_ still leave out the part about Baz being turned.

Mr. Grimm barely moved when we spoke about the late Headmistress. That man is even more guarded about his emotions than Baz. Daphne had just taken his hand and rubbed his arm as he processed the revelation quietly.

Fiona was less quiet. “That bastard!” she yelled. Baz had to “Make a Wish’ her palm before she lit our table on fire.

“Penelope,” my dad says, taking my attention off my mum. “You mentioned Simon has been doing some magic again- since you came back from America. Like the rosebushes at the cottage.”

“Yeah,” I nod. 

“Did Simon’s magic anchor in you Penelope?” my mother asks, looking up from the letter. “You’ve been best friends since your first year.”

I’m about to respond, but Daphne beats me to it.

“No,” she says as she looks at Baz. She gives him a soft smile and nearly whispers “It’s you, isn’t it?”

Baz looks down at the table, and nods once silently. His dad takes his hand away from Daphne and he suddenly seems very interested in looking at something out the window. Agatha’s parents both raise their eyebrows and lean a little away from the table.

My dad breaks the long stretch of silence. “It’s curious,” he begins to wonder and then seems to get lost in his own thoughts.

“What’s curious?” I ask, trying to get him to refocus.

“My assistant phoned me yesterday. The dead spots are starting to shrink.” Everyone looks at my father now.

He holds up his arms defensively. “Not by much, but some have shrunk a couple meters in the past week since Simon…”

“Since Snow started to use his magic again?” Baz asks hopefully.

“Yes- I believe so. He might be reversing the effects.” He gives Baz an encouraging smile.

“Malcom!” Daphne exclaims. “We could move back to Hampshire with the girls!”

I think Mr. Grimm is still not thrilled about his son’s relationship with Simon being discussed in public, but his eyes light up as he considers this possibility. I know Baz’s family was devastated about moving. Even though they had a perfectly good back-up mansion up North. My sister Priya once told Baz she was mad that he didn’t have any brothers so she could “marry rich and be set for life.” Simon had laughed and told her not to worry- that he’d share his future allowance from Baz with her.

Thinking about Simon again brings me back to the grim reality that I might lose that memory (and all the other ones of him) forever.

“There’s more,” I begin again. “Simon was taken last night. By his uncle Christopher.”

“Kit?” Agatha’s mother asks surprised. “Last I heard he was working in a restaurant in London and completely infatuated with that guitarist boyfriend of his who only covered Def Leppard songs.”

I pretend not to notice when Baz chokes on his tea at the word ‘boyfriend.’ 

Agatha’s mum continues. “It was quite the gossip at the time. It’s not surprising Lady Salisbury stopped talking about either of her children after a while. But what in the world would he want with Simon?”

“It’s not what Christopher wants with him,” Baz says as he shakes his head. “It’s the Mage.”

Baz recounts what he learned about the Mage’s resurrection and plan when he was dreamwalking (my mother was very curious about the spell we used- I can’t wait to finally introduce her to Shepard after all of this). 

I’m surprised when Mr. Grimm speaks next. He’s barely uttered a word since he arrived.

“I’ll light myself aflame like Natasha before I see that man in power again. I never trusted that Snow boy either. As soon at the Mage returns, there he is doing his bidding like a dutiful little-”

Baz gets up faster than humanly possible and slams his fists into the table. “Shut up father!” he yells.

The whole room freezes, but Baz isn’t finished.

“Don’t you get it? Simon isn’t doing this out of loyalty to the Mage. He’s doing this to save Lucy and the goatherd. To take back the dead spots he created. And to save me from both turning and losing my mother in the worst moment of my life!” he shouts.

The meaning of his words quickly register and Dr. Wellbelove stands up swiftly and points his wand at Baz. I reach for my amethyst, but am surprised to see Agatha has already moved to stand in front of Baz as a shield. 

“Dad, don’t,” she says sternly. She has her wand out now, too. I stay seated, but my gem is in my fist, ready to go if I need it.

“He’s a vampire!” Dr. Wellbelove shouts. 

“He saved my life in America. He nearly died doing it.” Dr. Wellbelove’s arm lowers slightly as shock spreads over his face.

“So yes he’s a vampire, but he’s _not _a villain.” Agatha juts her chin out like Simon does when he has the upper hand. “Let’s focus our energy on the man that _did_ try to kill me, shall we?”

Dr. Wellbelove looks around the room and quickly realizes he’s the only one that seems concerned about sharing a table with a vampire. I’m starting to wonder if my parents already knew. They didn’t even flinch at Baz’s comment earlier. Agatha’s mum hasn’t moved, but I think it is more out of shock than acceptance. Her eyes are wide.

Dr. Wellbelove finally sighs and reluctantly puts his wand away as he sit down. His eyes keep shifting over to Baz warily, though.

I hear Fiona say “I _like_ her,” as she elbows Baz when he and Agatha sit down again.

** Baz **

My dad finally looks up at me. “Basilton, I’m sorry…” he starts to apologize but I hold my hand up to stop him and turn to address everyone at the table.

“Simon Snow is the greatest mage and man I have ever known. I’d trust him with my life. But he’s wrong that our world would be better off without him. Both our mothers and Ebb wouldn’t want the Mage to get his way in the end, even if it meant sacrificing themselves.” I notice my aunt and Bunce’s mother both nodding solemnly. 

“As for me,” I pause and take a deep breath. “My fate was sealed long before Simon entered my life. I had already lost so much by the time we met. But he found a way to make me whole. And I’ll be damned twice over before I let the Mage take him away from me.” I clench my fists on the table resolutely.

“Baz and I are going to confront the Mage with or without you,” Bunce continues. “But since this spell will affect all of our lives, we felt you deserved the choice of whether to help us or not.”

Daphne reaches out and puts her hand over mine. “I’m in,” she says. “And not just to protect my daughters’ futures, but also my son’s.” She smiles at me so kindly and full of love that I have to look away. I can only manage to turn my palm up and grasp her hand. She squeezes it back.

“Yes,” my father agrees. “The Mage has taken enough from us. It’s time to put an end to it.” He puts a hand on Daphne’s shoulder.

“Well I’ve been ready to fry the devil since I was a teenager. Might get my chance now,” Fiona says as she claps me on the back. “When do we leave?”

“We can’t go yet,” Bunce’s mum cuts in. 

“Why?” I ask, aggravation creeping into my voice. “We’ve already wasted hours just talking. Snow doesn’t have much time left.”

“Davy was always obsessed with the extra magic of certain days and times. He won’t start the ritual until after dark on the night of the new moon. If we try to get Simon before then, he won’t be distracted. He’ll be ready for us. And if they escape, we won’t be able to find them again in time,” she explains.

“You’re going to help us?” Bunce asks looking at her mother surprised.

“Of course we’re going to help you,” her dad answers. “Simon was practically part of our family those months he stayed with us after the Humdrum was defeated.”

“And it’s what Lucy was asking of me,” her mother adds, quickly wiping away a tear at the corner of her eye.

“Agatha,” Dr. Wellbelove begins softly, “Are you sure you want to get involved in this?”

Wellbelove is quiet for a moment as she makes her decision. “Simon never hesitated to save me. I ran away once. I’m not doing it again.” She looks over at me. “I’m not very powerful, but I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“You were pretty powerful when we were burning those vampires to the ground in Nevada,” Bunce chimes in. Wellbelove and I immediately glare at her.

“You were _killing_ _vampires_ in America?” Bunce’s mother asks in that tone that only comes from a parent right before they issue a horrible punishment.

Bunce winces under her mother’s scowl. I speak up on her behalf.

“If we succeed in saving Simon, I promise we’ll tell you all about it,” I say.

Fiona leans over and whispers into my ear “I’d like to be here for _that_.”

Agatha looks up expectantly at her parents. They share a long look with each other and then her mother says shakily “We’re with you darling.”

Bunce lets out a heavy breath. “Okay, so the first step is how to get to Simon. As Baz explained, we know he’s in the nursery, but no one’s found it in years.”

“I have a theory about that,” Bunce’s father says as he clasps his hands together on the table. He turns to me. “The day of the attack in the nursery- a vampire bit you, correct?” He asks me this directly, like a scientist going over the facts of a case study.

At the other end of the table, Dr. Wellbelove closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. I ignore him. “Yes,” I say.

“Your blood was spilled in that room. If it is spilled again, the room should reveal itself to you,” he explains. 

I think about all the times Snow would cut his hand to access our room at Watford instead of using his wand. Blood magic has always been very powerful, especially on Watford’s grounds.

“Yes,” the Headmistress confirms. “I was thinking the same thing.” She sits up straighter and continues. “I’m going to work on evacuating the remainder of the school guard and faculty. Most of them have still not completely recovered from the last attack, and I won’t put them at risk again.”

She looks over at Bunce’s father. “You need to tell Premal. He can stay here and protect the kids.”

“What are we going to do with the girls?” Daphne asks my father.

“I can watch over them with you,” Wellbelove’s mother volunteers. She looks embarrassed for offering, knowing it will take her away from the fight.

Bunce’s mum notices her expression and reaches over to take her hand. “It’s okay. We need someone to get word to the Coven if we don’t…” She doesn’t finish her sentence. If we don’t succeed, the timeline will change and it won’t matter who fought. But there is a possibility of both sides failing and the Mage escaping. She’s right that we need someone to alert a second wave.

“I have to be there,” Daphne says firmly. “My daughters could disappear if the Mage prevails. I need to know I did everything I could for them.” My father nods next to her in agreement. 

“We’ll bring the girls to you on our way to Watford tomorrow night. I think they’ll be safer at your home,” he says to Wellbelove’s mother, who looks a little more confident now that she has a clear part to play.

“The sun sets at a quarter after nine. We should be in place outside the Weeping Tower at 9 pm. Be ready for a fight,” Bunce’s mother warns. “Davy was insufferable, but he was also unmoving when it came to getting what he wants. He will do everything he can to ensure the spell goes through. We need to be ready for anything.” She stands up. “I have to go start making calls.”

The rest of the parents and my aunt start making arrangements and discussing strategy. Bunce motions for Wellbelove and I to follow her out into the hallway.

When we’re out of earshot, she says happily “Well, that went well.”

Wellbelove looks at her incredulously. “Except when you mentioned us killing vampires in America, Penelope!”

“You had already told them Baz saved your life!” she exclaims and then points a finger into my chest. “And _you_ told them what you are!” Her voice sounds aggravated, but her facial expression shows a hint of approval.

I shrug. “Now I won’t have to hold back tomorrow.”

Mentioning tomorrow turns the mood somber again between the three of us.

Wellbelove breaks the silence first. “I need to get my parents back home. I think I’ll just stay with them until it’s time.”

Bunce nods and turns to me. “We should probably go make sure Shepard is still alive. Let me just go grab some things from my room.” She leaves me and Wellbelove standing awkwardly in the hallway.

“Thank you,” I say quietly. She looks up into my eyes but doesn’t say anything. “For defending me in there and for helping us. I know you didn’t want to stay…” She puts her arms around me and hugs me before I can finish my sentence. 

“I’m part of the team now, remember?” she says with her chin resting on my shoulder. I smile and hug her back.


	25. Chapter 25

** Penelope **

By the time Baz drops me off to get Shepard at his flat, it is already late in the afternoon. He offered to drive us back to my place, but I told him we could manage back on our own. He was looking more gray than usual. I’m not sure if it’s from exhaustion or thirst, but I thought it better not to ask. 

He said something about wanting to go hunt before he came home to review his books on combat spells, and then drove off almost as soon as I was out of the car.

Outside Baz’s building, I hear the very faint sound of metal clanging coming from the roof. I assume that’s where Shepard’s training and make my way up the stairs.

I’m not sure what I was expecting to see when I finally got up here, but it was not Shepard looking like one of bloody King Arthur’s Knights of the Round Table. 

He’s on the attack, swiping at Nicodemus skillfully as he pushes him back towards the edge of the roof. When Nicodemus manages to swing back, Shepard is always ready to block him. I thought Simon was decent with a blade, but this is something else. Shepard almost looks transformed. He’s shed his signature jean jacket and you can see all of the thorny tattoos covering his arms as sweat soaks through his black tank top. 

Shepard doesn’t falter or back off until Nicodemus is cornered and putting his free hand up in surrender.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Nicodemus tells Shepard. “Plus your girlfriend is back.”

This snaps me out of staring open-mouthed at Shepard right before he turns around.

“Penelope! You’re back already? How did it go?” he asks as he walks over to me excitedly. He’s still energized from the match.

“Our families are going to help us,” I tell them both. “We’re all going to meet at Watford tomorrow night at sundown. My mum says if we try to go before then they may escape with Simon and we won’t be able to find them in time.”

Nicodemus nods in agreement. He picks up a wooden staff from the ground and points it at his sword. “Into thin air!” he calls as it disappears.

“You DO have Ebb’s staff!” I nearly shout as I point at him.

He doesn’t respond. He just shoves past my outstretched arm to the door. Before he walks through it, he turns around to Shepard. “I expect you to clear away as many as you can tomorrow night kid.” Then he looks at me and smirks. “You’re welcome by the way.”

I’m about to respond, but he’s already gone.

** Shepard **

Penelope and I walk back down to Baz’s apartment. She unlocks the door using her ring and then pulls out some clothes from the bag she was carrying.

“These are my brother Premal’s. He’s tall like you. They should fit okay.” She hands me a dark green t-shirt and some black sweatpants.

“I thought we were going back to your place?” I ask as I take them.

She stares at Baz’s room worriedly for a second and then looks back at me. “I don’t want to leave Baz alone. He’ll say he’s fine, but I know him. Being away from Simon….not knowing if he’s okay…” Her voice starts to waver.

I drop the clothes, put my hands on her cheeks, and kiss her before she can finish her thought. I think she starts kissing me back for a split second, but then I feel her pull away from me sharply.

“What was that for?” she asks accusingly, taking another step back.

I run a hand through my hair sheepishly. “Well you’re amazingly stubborn and extremely powerful, but you also truly care about people.” I smile. “I like that.” 

She looks at me confused, as if I’ve spoken in another language. Her face slowly starts to spread into a smile and she lets out a small laugh. “I think Christopher messed with your mind more than you think.” She leans back over her bag to dig out her phone.

“I didn’t meet Christopher in Nebraska,” I say. She freezes as she processes what I’ve just said. She slowly stands up again and then folds her arms across her chest and raises her eyebrows at me.

“Was it my beheading of vampires or wrestling a skunk that seduced you?” she asks sarcastically.

I shrug. “Probably both.”

She rolls her eyes, but a hint of a smile plays across her lips. I want to kiss her again, but I decide to leave her to her thoughts and grab the clothes she brought me off the floor so I can clean up and change.

** Baz **

I was hoping to get back earlier, but it’s nearly 10 pm by the time I pull up to my flat. It’s harder to hunt during the day. The animals can see me coming. Eventually I managed to wrangle a stag and a doe in the woods outside the city. It was more than I usually drink, but I need to be at my strongest when we try to take down the Mage tomorrow.

I didn’t want to come home after dark because I knew it would remind me of returning last night and finding Simon gone. I stop outside my door and stare at the spot where I cleaned up his blood less than 24 hours ago. Then I hear a soft sound coming from inside my room- like someone breathing a little too heavily or snoring.

I carefully unlock my door and stare inside. Shepard is spread out on my sofa completely asleep. The Sword of Mages is resting next to him on the floor. There are a couple bags from the local burger takeout place scattered on my coffee table. I see one untouched container holding a half-pound cheeseburger inside and take a bite. It’s cold, but I don’t care. I haven’t eaten anything today. Well, besides the deer.

I finish the burger in the kitchen and quietly throw away the empty takeout bags. My door is closed, but there’s a light on in my room.

When I walk in, Bunce is sitting up on my bed, her head leaning back as if she dozed off a while ago. One of my old spell books lays open in her lap. I pick it up and nudge her with it. She startles awake and adjusts the glasses on her face.

“What are you doing here Bunce?” I ask as I move over to my dresser to get some pajamas.

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone,” she says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. She opens the book that I left beside her and tries to find her page again.

“Bunce I’m _fine_,” I say as I head into the bathroom. “Take Shepard and go home. I need to rest.”

When I finish showering, Bunce is still in my room. Apparently she’s given up on reading. The book is laying on my nightstand and she’s turned the light off and settled in under the covers on the right side of my bed.

I sigh heavily and get in on the other side. I lay awake on my back with my arms behind my head and stare at the ceiling. I’m afraid to close my eyes and dream of Simon. Or maybe I’m afraid I won’t and I’ll waste the remaining minutes I have to remember him. 

I try to take a deep, calming breath but it comes out shakily. Bunce rolls over toward me and nestles into my side.

“Don’t make me magic you to sleep,” she mumbles. “We can’t save Simon if you’re dead on your feet tomorrow.” She pokes my rib cage weakly, and I hear her almost immediately fall back asleep.

I take a steadier breath this time, and put my arm around her back. I try to think about the first time I worked with her and Simon back in our room at Mummers House. I replay that afternoon in my head and by the time I get to the part where she told me about her parents being bound together in five dimensions, I relax just enough to fall asleep.

I’ll never tell her, but I’m grateful she stayed.

** Agatha **

I fell asleep soon after my parents and I came home yesterday, but when I wake up this morning, I’m full of nervous energy about what’s to come tonight. 

I should have probably drank some chamomile to calm my nerves, but instead I find myself parked outside the nearest Starbucks to my house. My plan is to get the largest Frappuccino they have with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings. _Might as well ride this sugar high throughout the rest of the day_, I think to myself as I walk in the front door.

I can already hear Ginger protesting at all the dairy and stimulants in this monstrosity of a drink when the barista hands it over. But it tastes delicious and I regret nothing.

I settle into a small lounge chair in a corner and pull up my mobile to scroll through Instagram. I’m not ready to go home yet and deal with my parents' looks of impending doom.

Ginger posted a few pictures of herself out with Lucy yesterday. It looks like she took her to the nearby dog park. I swipe through the photos. In the last one, she’s posing with another guy who has golden retriever sitting at his feet with a Frisbee in his mouth. The angle of the photo shows Lucy trying to jump and grab the toy. Ginger is leaning into the guy so they all fit in the shot and her smile takes up her whole face. He’s smiling, too.

She’s tagged the guy in the photo, so I pull up his feed. Apparently his name is Alex and his dog’s name is Bailey. Based on his posts, Alex enjoys being outside as much as possible. Windsurfing, hiking, and something called ultimate Frisbee (those photos tend to include Bailey quite often). The fact that he’s tan and likes being outdoors makes me relieved that Ginger hasn’t found another vampire to date.

It only took Ginger a week to get over Josh. _Good_, I think. He didn’t even deserve those seven days, but I’m glad she’s happy again.

I’m about to text Ginger to ask about Alex (even though she won’t see it until much later), when a shadow falls over me and I hear someone say “Agatha?”

I look up from my mobile. Even though it’s been several years, I’d recognize those hazel eyes and dark curls anywhere. “Sacha?!”

A grin spreads across his face and I hastily put down my drink so I can stand up and hug him. He’s filled out since I last saw him when I was fifteen. We met at one of my show jumping competitions. His sister competed against me in her age group. Sacha was a couple years older. 

“What are you doing in London?” I finally say when I let him go. His family lived outside Paris when we started dating. Our relationship was mostly sending secret love letters back and forth, but his dad had to come to London for work often, and I’d try to see him whenever he accompanied his father for the week. 

“I got accepted into the Royal Veterinary College here. I start next term, but they offer some seminars over the summer and my friend knew someone looking for a flatmate nearby, so…here I am.” He holds his arms out as if presenting himself. It’s been so long since I’ve heard his lovely French accent that I almost swoon a little. “Can I join you?” he asks, gesturing at the seat across from mine.

I shake my head slightly to clear it. “Of course.” We both sit down and then I continue. “That’s amazing that you got accepted to RVC!” Sacha hadn’t just come to the show jumping competition to support his younger sister. His family had their own stable in the country, and he loved caring for the horses. He used to talk about going to RVC one day to join their equine research program.

Even with his darker skin, I see a slight blush cross his cheeks when I compliment him. “Thanks,” he says lightly. “How have you been? Finally escaped that stuffy boarding school you couldn’t stand?”

His mentioning of Watford makes my stomach churn for a moment. There’s a big clock on the wall behind Sacha. In twelve hours, I’ll have to drive through those gates again.

Sacha can sense something is wrong and reaches over to put a hand on mine. “It’s really good to see you Ags,” he says softly. 

I smile at him and then carefully pull my hand away to move some of my hair behind my ear. 

Then I go on to tell him what I can- mentioning that I left school early and moved out to California. That my friends “visited” me recently and talked me into coming home for a while to see my family. I tell him about Lucy and show him pictures of her on my mobile. He tells me about how his sister Julie is doing- apparently she’s still dominating show jumping competitions across Europe. He casually mentions he’s currently single, while I try to conceal my delight.

He excuses himself after about an hour to get something from the barista. When he comes back, he hands me a napkin with his number written on it. “I have to run to make this networking luncheon today,” he says, “but I’d really like to see you again tomorrow if you’re still here.”

His words make my heart stop for a second. Not because I am so eager to see him again soon, but that he said “if you’re still _here_.” I know he means if I am still in town, but a part of me wonders if I will really be _here_ tomorrow. Or if the timeline will change. Or if I’ll even survive whatever we face tonight.

But if I _am_ here tomorrow, I want to see Sacha again. So I smile and take the napkin, and I don’t flinch when he kisses my cheek on his way out.

** Simon **

The Mage didn’t return until late in the afternoon on the following day. By the way the light was filtering in the room, I figured I had only a few hours left until sundown. A few hours left to live.

Christopher had stayed with me yesterday, but we didn’t speak again. He left for part of the evening and came back with a sandwich and more water for me. Once again I took the water and tossed the food aside.

He walks over now to meet the Mage by the door. “Are the vampires in place?” the Mage asks.

“Yeah, they’re ready,” he nods. “There were so few guards left, it was easy to slip them into the catacombs under nightfall.”

I stand up. My chains rattle heavily against the floor, causing both men to look in my direction. “Vampires?” I ask.

“They aren’t for you,” the Mage says. “They are just here as a….precaution.”

I realize he means to use them against anyone who might try to save me or stop him. I move forward, but the chains yank my wrists back. “You made a vow!”

“I made a vow to keep those you love safe _when I go back_,” the Mage emphasizes. “I can’t do the spell if they interfere. It won’t matter if anyone gets hurt because it will all be reversed anyway. You’ll be with your mother again-“

“You told me we were going to be honest with each other,” I interrupt him, though I keep my voice even.

Christopher looks at me and then back the Mage, unsure of what I mean. The Mage knows. I can see it in his face. He stays quiet. There’s regret in his eyes, but it’s not enough to overpower his resolve.

“What’s he talking about?” Christopher asks the Mage.

“Forget it,” I say, moving a step back so the chains won’t tug at my wrists so hard.

The Mage speaks next. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t remember…I’ll make sure she’s free and happy and far away.”

“Simon won’t survive,” Christopher says, which I think he meant as a question, but it comes out more like a statement.

The Mage takes out his wand and brings it to his side. He narrows his eyes at my uncle. “Does this change anything for you?”

Christopher looks back at me. I hold his gaze for a moment. He looks truly conflicted of how to proceed. But I’ve already forfeit my life. I break away from his eyes and stare at the floor.

“No,” Christopher says finally, but his confidence is gone.

The Mage goes over the spell with Christopher again for the next few hours. He magically raises a platform up from the ground that looks like the top of a tomb with hooks on either side. It’s where my wrists will be chained down. There are brass basins on either side of the platform by the hooks to collect my blood as the transfer of magic takes place. Once complete, he’ll be able to cast the time travel spell within minutes.

The Mage also mentions something about extra reinforcements to Christopher, but they are farther away from me now by the window and I can’t hear them very well.

I raise my shoulder to wipe the sweat sticking to my forehead. Baz’s cedar smell is faint, but I still get a hint of it from his football shirt when it is near my face.

Suddenly the Mage is in front of me. “Simon- it’s time,” he says as he unlinks the chains from the beam.

I walk over to the platform and lay down. The stone is cold against my back, even fully clothed. The last bit of sunlight disappears from the windows and Christopher lights candles around the room with “Let there be light!”

As the Mage connects my shackles to the hooks on either side, I see him pull out a dagger. He’s centimeters away from cutting my right arm when I hear the familiar sounds of stones piling on top of each other. It signals someone accessing the front door of the nursery.

Christopher and I turn to face the door, but the Mage drops the dagger to his side and puts his wand up to his throat before calling out “Hear Ye, Hear Ye.” His next sentences come out so loud, the walls shudder around us.

“Fish out of water!” and then “Fight to the death!” Everything is silent for a moment. And then I hear a horrifying sound. Like dogs barking and choking on water at the same time. _Merwolves._

I’m about to shout a warning to whoever is behind the nursery’s door, but I get distracted by a sharp, burning pain as both my wrists are cut in rapid succession.

The Mage leans over me with his eyes closed “Easy come, easy go…” he begins, as my magic- and life- begin to drain away.


	26. Chapter 26

** Penelope **

“And that’s how we took out the group of vampires in Prague,” Nicodemus finishes.

“Fascinating!” Shepard says next to him in the backseat.

I try to catch Baz’s eye next to me to give him a ‘What the hell is happening right now?’ look, but he’s too focused on the road ahead, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. 

We’re only minutes from Watford now. Shepard has been talking with Nicodemus (who he himself now calls ‘Nico’) almost the entire way here. He’s gotten him to basically recount the last year of his life hunting down international vampires with Baz’s aunt. I could have done without some of the gorier details, but I suppose it’s been informative if we face any tonight.

“Crap!” I exclaim as I see the front gates of Watford in the distance.

“What?” Shepard asks, putting a hand on my shoulder from the seat behind me.

“I forgot to look up how to make Watford visible to you today. I was so focused on fighting spells, but how are you going to defend yourself if you’re blinded to the magic around you?”

Nicodemus picks up his staff and points it at Shepard. “Seeing is believing!” he calls out. Then he says calmly “That should do it.”

“Woah,” Shepard starts to say as he leans over to look through the windshield between Baz and I as the school buildings come into view.

I stare back at Nicodemus in surprise. “What did you just do?”

“Ebb and I came up with that spell when we were sixth years. I used to bring back some of the girls I met in the city when I wanted to impress them.” He pauses for a second and then adds “And I suppose I was trying to make Fi jealous.”

He continues. “The spell makes something visible to the person that they can’t see otherwise- but the intent has to be there from the one who casts it.” When I just gape at him he rolls his eyes. “I spelled them to forget when they left. It was just a bit of fun.”

Baz finally speaks. “Do you have a spell to make our parents more accepting of bringing you and Shepard tonight?”

“Fi said she’d warn them about me ahead of time,” Nicodemus says as he reaches over and takes the sword from Shepard. He says the spell to enchant it before handing it back. Shepard completes the spell with “I can do anything better than you!”

“And parents usually love me,” Shepard says as he winks at me. I groan as Baz parks the car. Shepard and Nicodemus get out first leaving Baz and I alone for a moment. I feel the reality of everything start to set in and I can’t seem to move my legs.

Baz puts his hand on mine. “Once we rescue Snow today, do you want to yell at him first or do I get the honor?”

I try to smile but my eyes are fixed on the sun going down on the horizon. I turn my hand up to hold Baz’s and squeeze it tightly. After getting some sleep, we spent the whole day talking through fighting and defensive spells. I’m not sure what else we could have done to prepare since we don’t know what the Mage will use against us to see his plan through.

I let out a shaky breath. “Let me yell at him first,” I finally say. “Knowing Simon, he’ll probably just try to snog you to shut you up and you’ll let him.”

Baz lets out a small laugh, but he’s looking at the horizon now, too. “Deal,” he says, and then he lets go of my hand and exits the car.

** Baz **

Our parents aren’t thrilled that they’ll be fighting alongside _another_ vampire tonight, but my aunt must have said something to them ahead of time because they seem to at least tolerate Nicodemus as he gathers with the rest of the group. Wellbelove moves to stand closer to him in what I believe is an act of solidarity, but he casually shifts away from her under Dr. Wellbelove’s glare and positions himself closer to my aunt.

When Bunce introduces Shepard to the group, she explains that he helped us in America and that he was integral in translating the Mage’s spell and communicating with Simon. She left out the part about him telling Christopher all of Snow’s secrets, but we only have minutes left before we start so I don’t correct her. Bunce assures our parents that Shepard can defend himself, and they reluctantly agree to let him stay.

Bunce’s dad hands me a small knife as we make our way over to the Weeping Tower. He’s explained to me already that all I have to do is cut my hand and place it against the base of the building where the outside entrance of the nursery used to be. If it works, the door should reveal itself again.

The grounds are eerily quiet as we approach the tower. The Headmistress sent everyone else away so it’s just the eleven of us standing between the Mage and his plan to rewrite history. Dr. Wellbelove is casting shielding spells on all of us as we walk. His defensive magic is impressive, but I’m not sure how strong he’ll be in battle.

I reach the stone wall of the Weeping Tower just as the last rays of sunlight disappear from the lawn. The Bunces, my parents, Dr. Wellbelove, Nicodemus, and my aunt spread out behind me, facing away from the tower. Bunce has her amethyst tightly in her fist and aims her arm at the wall on my right, while Wellbelove has her wand outstretched on my left. Shepard crouches slightly with the Sword of Mages firmly in his grip, ready to lunge forward beside Bunce.

I swiftly cut my open palm and hold it against the wall while I close my eyes and will Simon to be on the other side.

The wall begins to shift under my hand. The stones begin rearranging themselves to form a large archway with a heavy oak door. I hear Wellbelove gasp as the four of us take a few steps back.

Once the stones stop moving, I look over at Bunce. She gives me a firm nod to show she’s ready, and I reach for the door. My fingers have just grazed the handle when a voice booms across the grounds.

“Fish out of water! Fight to the death!”

“What was that?” Shepard asks, lowering his sword and turning around.

At first I hear splashing in the distance. My eyes focus as I stare across the grounds and see small shadows dragging themselves out from the moat surrounding the school. Nicodemus and I share a fearful glance because we know we are able to see them before the rest can hear their strangled barks. The merwolves have been transformed and now have back legs on either side of their tail, allowing them to gallop towards the Weeping Tower. Towards us.

The second sound I hear is closer. We all see the door to the White Chapel slam open as a group of about twenty vampires comes pouring out, running at us on the right. Their fangs are bared and glimmer in the firelight from the lampposts on the pathways.

I spell my hand “Get well soon!” to close the cut I used to open the nursery and am about to replace the blood with fire when I feel a sharp burning go up my forearms that makes me fall to my knees and drop my wand.

“Baz! What’s wrong?” Bunce is hovering over me as I let go of my arms and turn them face up. Deep red scars extend down from both my wrists.

The group’s attention is torn between me and the impending attack, but the Headmistress makes the connection.

“Davy’s started the spell. You can feel it because you’re the anchor. You all have to go get Simon. Now!” She looks at Bunce with fear in her eyes and then turns around to position herself next to her husband.

I stand up and look at Bunce, too. She’s shaking her head and looking at her parents. “They need our help. They’re too outnumbered.” She looks back at me. “You have to go. You have to reach Simon. We’ll hold them off.”

I don’t wait to be told again. I grab my wand, run for the door, and spell it open with “Open Sesame!”

** Agatha **

As we watch Baz disappear into the nursery, Penelope and I instinctively move next to each other. We turn to face the oncoming vampires.

“Just like the desert,” Penelope says to me. Or maybe to herself. She doesn’t sound very confident. 

I bump her shoulder with mine. “Right, I’ll conjure the fire and you aim it.” We must be doomed if I am the one giving orders.

I start the sparks in my left hand and grip my wand tightly in my right. Shepard is behind us facing the other way as the merwolves approach.

“I got your backs,” he says over his shoulder as he raises his sword higher. Seconds later, he plunges it into the neck of the first merwolf to reach us as Penelope launches my fireball right in the middle of two vampires running toward us so they both go up in flames instantly.

** Penelope **

Agatha and I make a good team, but our magic is draining. We’ve taken out eight vampires between us, but Agatha’s fireballs are taking longer to form and using a couple “Off with your head!” spells has drained a large part of my reserves. Killing beings, even evil ones, takes a lot of power.

Baz’s aunt is an expert fire wielder just like his mother was. She’s burned down about as many as Agatha and I have on her own. Nicodemus has torn apart the remaining ones with his bare hands. He seems to favor using brute strength over his staff.

They are both fighting closest to us as we focus on taking out the vampires while our parents and Shepard focus on the merwolves. Shepard is still magnificent with a sword. In the few seconds I had to look back at him, he was standing between four slain merwolves as he swung and sliced off the head of a fifth. I winced at the sound it made as it fell, but they are truly fighting to the death as the Mage’s spell insisted. And my dad is still convinced the merwolves were created in some experiment by the Mage and that they serve no real purpose in the magical ecosystem.

My parents seem to be fairing okay. My dad is shielding my mum and himself while she casts the spells to attack. She appears to be conjuring silver bullets that are deftly piercing the merwolves’ chests as they spring forward. 

Baz’s parents are both on the offense, using similar tactics. Dr. Wellbelove is shouting out defensive spells to protect them both and himself as he stands next to them. He only seems to know basic fighting spells that fling the merwolves back, but it gives the Grimms just enough time to finish them off.

All of the sudden, I hear Shepard yell my name. I whip around and see one of the merwolves has knocked him to the ground, his sword laying a few meters away from his hand. I raise my wrist to try and take the merwolf out before it can finish off Shepard, but it spins abruptly and charges at Agatha.

“Agatha watch out!” I yell. I can’t land my spell because the merwolf is moving too fast. Agatha won’t turn around in time. She’s too focused on finishing the last vampire with the sparks she’s conjuring in her palm.

My whole body tenses when the merwolf leaps towards Agatha, its jaws open to clamp down on her shoulder.

“Nico!” Baz’s aunt shouts, just as he moves himself in front of Agatha to take the bite instead. Nicodemus uses the last of his strength to swing his arm out towards Shepard who is back on his feet with his sword raised. The merwolf releases Nicodemus’ arm and flies through the air. Shepard digs his sword deep into its back as it falls on top of him.

I rush over to Shepard to help roll the merwolf off his chest.

“Are you ok?” I ask, my arms shaking. He’s covered in the dark brown blood of the dead merwolf now laying next to us.

“Yeah, I think so,” he says as he gets to his feet. “But Nico…”

Fiona and Agatha are crouching over Nicodemus, who’s bleeding badly from his arm. More merwolves are running towards the tower. They keep coming.

“Dad!” Agatha shouts, but Dr. Wellbelove must have seen what happened and is already running to her.

Shepard and I rush over and stand protectively in front of them to block any more attacks as Dr. Wellbelove kneels down next to Nicodemus. He quickly inspects his arm and starts performing spells to stop the bleeding. Nicodemus looks more pale than usual. If that’s possible.

Dr. Wellbelove grabs Fiona’s arm. “You got to keep fighting. I can help him, but I need time.” She looks anxiously down at Nicodemus, but nods and rushes forward to stand next to Baz’s parents. Agatha rises and stands on my other side. Her wand is shaking in her hand.

Shepard notices her fear and tries to lighten the mood as we see the next wave of merwolves approaching from the south. “I’ll take the 15 on the right, and you girls take the 15 on the left?” he asks.

I’m about to respond with something witty when we hear someone scream “Noooooo!” from inside the nursery.

“Simon!” Agatha whimpers next to me.

But it’s not Simon that I fear for. That was _Simon’s_ voice that was full of anguish. The only thing that would make him respond that way is….”Baz!” I whisper.

But I can’t go help them. I can’t stop and worry if my best friends are still alive. I can only buy them time as the merwolves keep coming.

I hold my wrist up with my gem at the merwolf running towards us. “Off with your head!” I shout. The spell works just as good as it did on the vampires.


	27. Chapter 27

** Simon **

I’ve dreamt a lot about dying. It’s not surprising since I was tasked with saving the World of Mages when I was 11. 

It’s always in those seconds before I die in my dreams that I fight to hold on to consciousness. I figure that if I can keep thinking and keep remembering my life, I can stave off death just a little longer.

I find myself doing that now as I feel the blood drip down my arms.

I shouldn’t be fighting it. I chose this. I’m doing this to make things better. But it’s hard to let go in the end. You can’t help but want more time.

So I let myself remember.

** Baz **

As soon as I run into the nursery, I see him.

Simon’s laying on top of a stone platform on the opposite side of the room, blood flowing from both his arms into basins at his sides. His eyes are closed and I’m not sure how long he has left. The Mage is leaning over him, whispering whatever spell he’s using to take Snow’s magic away. To take _him_ away. From me.

I take a page from Snow’s playbook and just act. The fire from my hand launches directly at the Mage, but he deflects it at the last moment into the wall behind him.

He looks over at another man I didn’t notice at first and shouts “Take care of it!” before leaning over Simon again.

The man walks towards me and pulls a wand from his jacket pocket.

“Let me guess- Christopher?” I say as I close the distance between us and fill my palm with fire once more.

** Simon **

I think of the memories of my mother. Of her holding me and making me giggle. Of her truly _wanting_ me.

I think about pressing my palms against the car windows as the Mage drove me in into Watford my first year. Of being in awe of the buildings and the spells being cast by students across the front lawn.

I think of Baz reluctantly shaking my hand at the Crucible ceremony. How even in that briefest touch, there was some deeper connection it would take me years to figure out.

** Baz **

Even though Christopher has a wand, he fights more like Snow. He uses magic sparingly and relies more on his physical skills to avoid attacks and retaliate.

When I can spare a second, I look back at Simon. His breathing is getting dangerously slow and I’ve never seen him so pale. The smell of his blood is nearly overwhelming now, but I keep my focus on Christopher.

Or I was keeping my focus on him until he shoved me into the wall and knocked the wand out of my grasp while I was turned around.

His forearm is pressed tightly against my chest and he casts “Stay put!” to keep my legs from moving.

“Why?” I growl in his face as my arms struggle to push him off me. Christopher was looking back at the Mage, but his eyes meet mine again. “Why are you helping the man that killed your sister?”

“What?” Christopher asks. His grip hasn’t loosened, but I see doubt flicker in his eyes.

** Simon **

I think of when Penny introduced herself to me and decided to be my friend. How I embarrassed myself in questioning her name and saw her give me the first of many exasperated looks I would grow to love because no matter how hopeless I was, she was always going to be my best friend. 

I think of the nights over the Christmas holidays watching Dr. Who with Agatha and her parents on the sofa and eating more than my fair share of the popcorn.

I think of Professor Bunce trying to encourage me after I lost my magic. Of him trying to assure me that the dead spots that I created would someday be thriving again. It was just a matter of time.

I think about laying in Shepard’s truck bed with Baz and looking up at the stars. And then finding I could only look at Baz. The cool feeling of his arms on my back and his lips gently pressing against mine.

** Baz **

“Didn’t tell you that part did he?” I say, trying to breakthrough to Christopher enough so I can overpower him.

“Lucy sacrificed herself for Simon,” Christopher says, but he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than he’s trying to convince me.

I look directly into his eyes now. They are similar to Snow’s, but have flecks of green mixed in with the blue.

“He stabbed her with a dagger right in front of Simon when he was a baby. He wanted power more than he wanted her.” I keep my voice low and even. 

I see Christopher process this and he squeezes his eyes shut as he presses against my chest and arms harder. A few tears escape under his eyelids.

When he opens his eyes again, his sadness has turned into resolve.

“If Davy goes back, he’s going to kill Simon. It’s the only way he can take his power,” Christopher whispers into my face. 

My heart doesn’t beat very fast, but I think it nearly stops at these words.

“It’s not what Lucy would have wanted. You have to get Simon to stop Davy. He has to _decide_ to stay and fight,” he glances back at the Mage and Simon. I realize he’s not trying to hurt me. He’s trying to _help_ me.

“I can only give you a few minutes,” he says as he turns back to me. I stop struggling against him and nod.

Christopher’s arms finally let me go. He releases me from the spell holding me in place. Then he points his wand at the Mage and I hear him shout “Out like a light!”

The Mage immediately crumples to the floor. I snatch Christopher’s wand out of his hand and snap it in half as I run towards Simon. He may be on my side for the moment, but I’m not taking any chances. I grab my own wand from the floor as I run and pray I’m not too late.

** Simon **

My memories are starting to dim. The edges are growing dark, like a film strip slowly burning under too much light. I don’t have the strength to fully recall events anymore, so I cycle through the faces that I care about most, ending with Baz.

His dark flowing hair. His cool gray eyes. The rare smile I could pull out of him that completely melted my heart.

“Simon, love…” I can hear his voice now. I must be reaching the end.

“Look at me!” he says more urgently. It takes so much energy to open my eyes.

Baz isn’t a memory anymore. He’s here. He's come to save me. I love him for trying, but it’s too late. He spells the cuts on my arms closed, but it isn’t holding because my will is fighting against his magic.

“Baz,” I’m barely able to whisper. “Let me go. Let me do this for everyone. Let me do this for _you_.”

He doesn’t look back at me lovingly. He looks…angry. And determined. He lets go of my face and holds up his wand to the wall on my right. He yells “Seeing is believing!” and then uses his free hand to gently tilt my head so I can see what he’s trying to show me.

Baz didn’t come alone. I see Penny and Agatha working together to launch fire at a pair of charging vampires. Shepard is right behind them, slaying merwolves left and right with…is that the Sword of Mages?

Baz’s aunt and Nicodemus are nearby taking out vampires as well. Fiona with fire and Nicodemus with his bare hands.

The Bunces are fighting together as a team. Penny’s mum must have taken out at least seven merwolves by the looks of what’s laying around her. The incoming merwolves can’t get close enough to attack because Penny’s dad is doing some sort of spell to keep them back.

And then I see Baz’s dad send a knife flying through the air to spear a merwolf about to reach Dr. Wellbelove, who is trying to protect Baz’s stepmother and watch out for Agatha behind him at the same time.

Baz tilts my head back to face him. “We don’t want to be saved. We’re all fighting together for a world with you in it.”

“But the prophecy- the greatest power…it’s not me. I messed it up. This will fix it.” I say, defeated. 

Baz glances down at my wrists concerned. The cuts are slowly starting to open again.

He looks back at me more urgently. “Do you remember what we spoke about in the library at my house in Hampshire? Before Bunce and Wellbelove came over?”

I can barely keep my eyes open, so pulling up a memory from over a year ago is a struggle. My voice is weak again as I speak. “About finding your mother’s murderer?”

“No- about what would happen _after_,” he says and the corners of his mouth turn up into the beginnings of a wistful smile. “You said we would help each other and then forget about the rest. That we could help everyone see we’re better off uniting. I teased you about it then. I laughed at the idea. But look outside!”

It takes up my last bit of energy to turn my head a few centimeters to see the window he created in the wall again.

“The Mage was wrong about the prophecy. _We_ were wrong about the prophecy. It wasn’t about people, it was about _ideas_,” he says emphatically and then continues. “Pride came to end us. On both sides. We were so focused on being right we couldn’t see what we were doing wrong. Love- your love for me and your love for saving everyone’s magic, brought its fall when you took down the Humdrum. We were able to stop the Mage and bring a tentative peace to our world for the first time in decades. And the greatest power? It’s all of us. United. Working together to not only save the World of Mages but make it _thrive_.”

When he pauses I turn to face him again.

“But we can’t be united if you tear us apart. We need you. _I_ need you.” He’s cupping the side of my face now. His eyes are staring into mine pleadingly.

The power of his words slowly spark something in my heart. The one that I wanted to tie to his forever. The one that _is_ tied to his forever. 

I close my eyes and focus on Baz’s touch. I pull on my magic through his hand on my face and direct it towards my arms. The burning cools and then I feel my strength returning.

“Simon-” Baz starts to say hopefully, but his sentence gets cut off as I feel something fly swiftly over me. I open my eyes and see a blade sticking deep into Baz’s shoulder.

Baz staggers back from me, his now injured arm pulling away from my face. His blood is soaking through his shirt around the hilt of the Mage’s dagger. I can’t reach him from here and he’s still stumbling back.

I fight against the shackles on my wrists and lean up to see the Mage standing with his wand pointed at Baz. Everything seems to slow to a stop as the next words come out of the Mage’s mouth.

“Up in flames!” he yells. 

I try to turn my head in time. To look at Baz’s beautiful face. To tell him I won’t leave him.

But all I see is fire.

“Noooooo!” I scream.

** Baz **

I wasn’t expecting the dagger. I was too focused on Snow. But he was changing his mind. He was choosing to stay with us. With me.

I shouldn’t have let go of Simon’s face…

I hear the Mage cast the spell that will end my life. Simon’s face is turned away from mine. My last memory will be of his bronze curls.

I only see them for a second before fire engulfs my vision.

I always knew this would end in flames.


	28. Chapter 28

** Christopher **

I should have escaped when I had the chance. I should have ran as far away from Watford and Davy as I could. But something told me to stay. 

I heard what Baz told Simon about the prophecy. And I think he’s right- about all of it. I let Davy steer me one way for so long that I never saw there were other paths.

I can tell they love each other. I felt that way once about Daniel before I had to leave to save him from what I’d become. I was afraid to even say goodbye at the time so I just left. It was that hardest thing I had to do until today.

I didn’t want my nephew to go through the same pain.

When I saw Davy rise, I started moving. I didn’t make it in time to stop the dagger. 

But I did save Baz from the fire.

As the flames burn through my skin, I feel a warm hand grasp mine.

_Lucy_, I think as I close my eyes.

And then the pain is gone.

** Baz **

It takes me a few seconds to realize I’m not the one burning, and then a few more to realize what Christopher did to save me.

I hear Simon screaming, but I can only see the Mage through the flames. He’s looking satisfied with his work and then turns his attention back to Simon.

I won’t give him the chance to start his spell again. I yank the blade out of my shoulder and throw it with my good arm through the last of the flames as Christopher burns out. It’s not like I’m a champion at throwing daggers, but my strength compensates for my aim and the Mage doubles over when it hits him in the chest.

I run over to Simon. He looks at me like a ghost. “You- you were dead! The fire!” He’s shaking so badly the shackles by his wrists are rattling loudly against the platform.

My right hand is clamped over my shoulder to try and stop the bleeding, so I place my left hand on Simon’s chest over his heart. “Your uncle,” I say quietly. 

Simon looks around me at the charred remains on the floor in disbelief. I see grief in his eyes, too. If Christopher was willing to sacrifice himself to save me, he must have cared about Simon. 

Pain shoots down from my shoulder and my fingers involuntarily clench against Snow’s chest. 

Simon’s eyes move away from the floor and focus on my arm. He must be channeling his magic through me because the shackles burst open by his wrists. He quickly sits up and pulls my hand away from my shoulder, replacing it with his own.

The blood stops flowing from the wound almost instantly. I feel it close under Simon’s palm. 

He lifts his hand tentatively, as if afraid his magic didn’t hold, and then sighs with relief when he sees the skin is closed.

He looks like he might kiss me when we hear the Mage begin to cough. Blood is seeping out the corners of his mouth. His arms are grasping at the dagger in his chest, but he’s too weak to remove it. He probably has minutes left to live. 

Snow takes my hand and we walk around the platform so that we’re both standing over him. 

“Simon,” the Mage coughs again, “we can still save….”

“No,” Simon says firmly. “I thought you had changed. That you wanted to do things differently. But my uncle is dead because of you.” His voice falters on this last sentence. I squeeze his hand tightly and he continues. “You won’t save the World of Mages. You’ll destroy it.”

I see the light going out of the Mages eyes. And then I hear Daphne scream. I turn to look through the window in the wall I created for Snow and see my stepmother trying to keep a merwolf from mangling my father.

I turn back to Simon. “We need to go. They need us.”

“Can you even fight right now?” Simon asks. It’s a fair question. He may have healed my arm, but my body is still weak from the injury as if it’s still there. Fighting with Christopher before has drained my magic, too. I try to start a fire in my free hand but can only manage a few sparks at the moment. Snow, on the other hand, looks fine. It’s as if _deciding_ to fight back has given him the strength to do so.

“It doesn’t matter,” I say. “I still have to try.”

Simon looks back at the Mage. The wall behind him starts to curve over his arms, forming stone cuffs holding him in place.

“I don’t think he’ll last…” I start to say, but Snow cuts me off.

“I’m not taking any chances,” he says, and then we make our way to the front door.

When we get outside, he lets go of my hand and stands in front of me with his back to my face. He reaches behind himself and pulls my arms around his neck.

“I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it,” he says to me over his shoulder. “Just don’t let go, ok?”

“Ok,” I say and notice for the first time Simon is taller than me. “What are you…?” I start to say, but I figure it out when the blue wings stretch out wide from his back.

** Shepard **

One of the merwolves ripped my leg open with its claws earlier, and I’m having a hard time staying on my feet. I hear Baz’s stepmother scream and look over to his dad trying to wrestle a merwolf off his chest. We were doing well at the beginning, but with Nicodemus and Agatha’s dad sidelined and the rest of the group running out of magic reserves, the tide is shifting quickly.

I guess the good news is that we are still here to keep fighting. Which means the time travel spell hasn’t been cast. 

I swing my sword to block a merwolf lunging at Penelope, but the forward movement causes me to stumble on my unsteady legs and I pitch forward, hitting the ground with a thud.

I roll onto my back quickly so I don’t get crushed by the merwolf I slashed and then I see it.

There’s a blue dragon standing outside the nursery door with its wings outstretched, ready to take off.

“Uh, Penelope” I say, loud enough so that she’ll hear me over the noise. “Is Baz fighting a dragon?”

Penelope throws back another merwolf with her magic and whips around. Baz’s arms are grasping hard around the dragon’s neck as it pushes up off the ground and starts flying towards us. I scramble to my feet and hold my sword up, standing in front of Penelope to protect her (though I basically feel about as powerful as if I were holding a toothpick up to a tiger).

Penelope reaches her hand around me and pulls my arm down. She’s grinning excitedly. “It’s Simon!” she shouts.

** Penelope **

I told Basil that Simon must have been thinking about that dragon when he conjured those wings and tail the first time!

Simon is surprisingly graceful in this form. Baz just looks like he’s holding on for dear life. 

We all tried to fight alongside Simon as he began using his fire and talons to take out the rest of the merwolves, but we found we were getting in his way more than we were helping. So we started pulling back towards Nicodemus and Dr. Wellbelove instead. I think the merwolves would have retreated back to the moat by now if it weren’t for the Mage’s spell telling them to fight to the death.

“Can you all turn into dragons?” Shepard asks in amazement, not able to take his eyes off Simon. He’s sitting in the grass next to me while I try to heal the gashes on his leg.

My mother answers. “We don’t teach transfiguration anymore. Not many mages could master it, and those that could ran the risk of their mind being overtaken by the creature they changed into.” She looks over at Simon as he breathes fire down on a cluster of merwolves by the Chapel.

“But Simon _will_ change back,” I say. “His magic relies on Baz. When he breaks contact, Simon will be back to his usual self.”

My mother considers this but looks at me skeptically. “While I am thankful for the assistance tonight, I’m going to advise this be the last time he tries it.”

When I glance back at Simon, he looks like he’s about to land and change back. He doesn’t notice the final merwolf running up behind him. He doesn’t see it lunge at Baz’s leg. Its teeth snag sharply on Baz’s ankle and it pulls him off Simon’s back before I can warn them.

** Simon **

I fall as soon as Baz does. Luckily I was flying low. 

I hit the ground face first, immediately back to my human self (Thank Merlin my body returned to itself _with_ clothes). I push myself up and immediately start looking for Baz. I didn’t see the merwolf before it pulled him off me, but it’s running straight at me now and I have no way of defending myself. I instinctively cross my arms over my face as a last resort.

But before the merwolf reaches me, it lets out an ear-piercing shriek and falls dead at my feet.

Mr. Grimm is standing a few meters behind it, his wand in hand. 

I slowly drop my arms. “Thanks,” I say.

He nods at me, and I think I almost see the corners of his mouth turn up. But then I hear Baz call my name behind me.

I take off running. Baz moves towards me, too, but his leg is hurt so he’s limping. I close the distance between us in seconds, throw my arms around his neck, and kiss him. His arms encircle my back and he pulls me tight against his chest.

“Are you mad Snow?!” Baz yells at me between kisses. “What if you had stayed a dragon forever?”

I pull my head away from his, but keep my arms around his neck. “I didn’t. I knew you wouldn’t let me.”

_He_ kisses _me _this time, and it isn’t until Penelope whispers “For f---‘s sake Basil. Our parents are here,” that he stops.

** Penelope **

Simon and Baz lead the rest of us into the nursery. Simon looks very weak, and Baz won’t let go of his hand. He used his magic to heal everyone as best he could and I’m sure turning into a _dragon_ was no small feat. But to be fair, we’re all pretty knackered. 

The Mage is slumped against the far wall, held there in place by stone cuffs. My parents move closer to inspect him.

“He’s dead,” my father finally says. 

“We should burn the body this time,” Simon says. I see a tear slide down his cheek. Even though the Mage was evil, he was still his father.

My mother nods. “I think that would be wise,” she agrees. She and my father back away from the Mage, and Fiona and Baz move forward, mumbling the words to draw fire to their palms. Nicodemus stands next to Fiona, holding two candles he pulled off the wall. He hands one to Simon who is still holding Baz’s hand.

“This is for Natasha,” Fiona says, her voice filled with emotion as she moves the fire from her palm to the Mage’s left hand. It starts to burn.

“For Ebeneza,” Nicodemus says, his mouth a straight line as he lights one of the Mage’s feet aflame with the candle.

“For my mother,” Simon says quietly, lighting the Mage’s other foot.

“And for Christopher,” Baz says gently, moving the flame from his hand to the Mage’s.

We all quietly watch the Mage burn until there’s nothing left. Shepard has his arm around me while I lean into his side. My parents stand together next to me, too.

Dr. Wellbelove has a hand on Agatha’s shoulder as she watches the scene quietly, one of her hands holding steady over her heart.

Baz’s father is crying silently as Daphne holds his hand and rests against his shoulder. I think it’s hard for him to be in the place where his wife died. 

It must be hard for Baz, too. But he just takes Simon into his arms and holds him until all that’s left of the Mage is ash.

Simon eventually lets go of Baz and turns to my mum. “What now?”

“Well,” my mother sighs. “I believe Basil promised to tell us about how you all killed vampires in America if we succeeded in saving you. Why don’t you start there while we clean up the mess outside?” She begins walking out of the nursery and the adults follow her.

Agatha jumps in front of the rest of us before we can do the same.

“Ok, just so we’re all in agreement- let’s blame everything that happened in America on _Ginger_,” she says as she widens her eyes at us. 

“Well, you _did_ tell her you wanted to go to Burning Lad instead of the retreat,” I say.

“Exactly,” Agatha says smiling.

“Can we also tell them I told you guys not to trust Lamb?” Simon asks playfully as he raises one eyebrow at Baz.

“No!” Baz groans, but he’s having a hard time not smiling back at Simon.


	29. Epilogue Part 1: An Early Graduation

** Simon **

“For all the crap you gave me about Baz, you sure don’t seem to mind showing affection in public when _you’re_ the one initiating it,” I say to Penny. She and Shepard are sitting across from me in our booth at the pub, their arms wrapped around each other. She stops snogging Shepard long enough to kick me under the table.

“I haven’t seen him in three months!” she says in her defense. “We’d have stayed home, but Baz insisted we meet you here tonight to celebrate.”

I turn to Baz, “Celebrate?” I ask. “But my birthday isn’t for another week.” 

He’s looking over my shoulder at a couple who just walked in. “Wellbelove! Sacha! Glad you could make it!” He stands up and shakes Sacha’s hand after hugging Agatha.

I whirl around. I haven’t seen Agatha since she came home to visit last Christmas. We stay in touch primarily by phone (I call her at least once a week). We’re actually really good friends now. 

Agatha went back to California two weeks after we defeated the Mage. Penny was sad to see her go. I think she thought Agatha might stay after everything that happened. But Agatha can be as fiercely independent as Penny sometimes. She wanted to get back to her friends and finish her degree.

Agatha’s studying holistic veterinary medicine now. Baz says she’s been brainwashed by California, but I think the appeal is how far away from magic it is (even more so than modern medicine). Sacha wanting to start his own equine veterinary clinic with a variety of treatment options may also be a contributing factor to her choice of study.

Sacha and Agatha started dating last summer. Or I guess I should say they restarted dating. She introduced us to him before she went back to California and he comes out with us sometimes now, even when Agatha isn’t around. 

I think she almost stayed here for Sacha, but he’s been so wrapped up in his graduate research program. He wouldn’t have had a lot of time to see her even if she was in London. I know they write letters to each other constantly, and he flies out to visit her every couple months. He was just over there back in April.

Agatha told Sacha about the whole magic thing last Christmas. He was invited to the Wellbelove’s family gathering along with the Grimms and Bunces (the three families are quite close now). We were all being careful about using magic in front of him, but he walked in on Penny’s younger siblings playfully dueling on the front lawn when he took out the rubbish for Agatha’s mum.

Rather than alter his memory, Dr. Wellbelove agreed to remove the ban on Agatha being able to talk about Watford. She told him everything that night. He took it rather well, I think. It seems the reason they ended things the first time is Agatha had a hard time lying and he could sense she was keeping something big from him. He seemed almost relieved it wasn’t another boy (Agatha and I weren’t dating yet when they broke up, and I don’t pose much of a threat now with how much I swoon over Baz on a regular basis).

Last Christmas I also met my grandmother, Lady Salisbury- or Ruth, as she asked me to call her. Apparently Agatha’s parents had met with her privately beforehand and told her the whole story about the Mage, Lucy, and me. They had been prepared to wipe her memory if it didn’t sit well with her, but she had only expressed wanting to meet me in the end.

My hand was sweating in Baz’s when we walked into the den to sit with her for the first time at the Wellbelove’s house. Agatha and her parents were running around finishing last minute preparations for everyone’s arrival that evening, so it was just Baz and I sitting across from Lady Salisbury. 

I didn’t know how she was going to react- knowing I’m a big part of why her two children are no longer alive.

“People make their own choices, Simon,” my therapist had said to me last August. “Even if those choices are motivated by you in some way, that doesn’t make you responsible.” 

My therapist helped me work through a lot of issues in the months after the Mage’s death. I started seeing her again because I hadn’t realized how broken I was until I found myself so willing to let everything I love slip away last summer. I didn’t ever want to get to that point again. Baz was very supportive and even sat in on a few of my Skype sessions with her.

But my grandmother didn’t look at me with hatred that day. She looked at me with love. “There’s so much of her in your face,” she said smiling sadly. She reached out for my hands and then stood up to pull me into a hug. I felt Baz rub my back for a second before he stepped out to give us some time alone.

Ruth had brought photos of Lucy and Christopher from when they were babies all the way up until they were young adults. She told me so many stories that day, but I yearned to hear more. Now I visit her once a month for tea at my mother’s childhood home. My grandfather died several years back, so it’s just Ruth and a few cats in the large house. Agatha’s mum says I’ve been really good for her. But I think we’ve been really good for each other. 

Once Agatha and Sacha have settled into our booth I turn to Baz again. “Really- what are we celebrating?”

“A couple things actually,” Baz says as he takes a sip of his wine. He still doesn’t drink much, but he’ll have a glass or two when we’re out with friends now.

“First off- I figured Bunce and Shepard deserved a proper ‘Bon Voyage’ before they set off to Egypt next week- though maybe a ‘Good Luck’ would be better seeing as how they’ll be accompanied by my aunt and Nico.” Penny laughs and Shepard looks affronted.

“Hey, you’re talking about my best vampire friend!” Shepard says playfully. I glance nervously at Sacha, but he’s laughing along with us.

Baz puts his arm over his chest in mock horror. “That hurts, Shepard.”

I wasn’t surprised to see Nicodemus fighting with us at Watford last summer. He’s always wanted to have a go at the Mage after what happened with Ebb. What _had _surprised me was Dr. Wellbelove’s insistence that he be unstricken from the record afterwards. Penny said he had been moved by both Ebb and Nicodemus risking their lives for Agatha.

Nicodemus had politely refused this proposal. I don’t think he regrets his decision to cross over, but he and Baz both agree that mages shouldn’t have any reason to aspire to their fate. Instead, Nicodemus allowed Dr. Wellbelove to thank him by replacing his missing teeth. He didn’t replace them with fangs, but his eyeteeth are slightly sharper than a normal bloke’s now.

Baz and Nicodemus have spent a lot of time together this year. I think it’s helpful that Baz has someone to talk to that understands him in a way I can’t. And I’d much rather Nicodemus be his mentor than that git, Lamb.

Baz and I reluctantly went back to America over fall break last year. We were part of a team the Coven sent to work with the American mages to take out the NowNext compound. I was afraid we might run into the Las Vegas vampires again, but we heard they had severed ties after that day in the desert.

The Coven knows the Mage tried to come back and that my power has returned and anchored in Baz. They saw how strong I was, and also how my power is cut off if contact with Baz is broken. This aspect appealed to both sides of the political spectrum. They saw it as a fair balance. I think the differences in the two sides are lessening every day, though. 

Baz has been going to more and more Coven meetings with his father. I join him occasionally. Baz shared his interpretation of the prophecy with the Coven shortly after we defeated the Mage, and everyone seems to be rallying around the concept of unity now. They are all willing to look past old prejudices and move forward. Baz is still a big part of that. While he comes from the old families, he also appreciates that we need to change- starting with opening up Watford to more magical types. There’s even talk of building another school in the future to accommodate additional students. 

Baz also convinced his father and some others to strike down the motion that would reinstate the rules regarding trials for incoming students. These used to be done to see who was worthy of a magical education. He spoke about how everyone should have an equal opportunity. I think it was hearing Christopher’s story that convinced him of this.

Some old traditions did return to Watford this year. The headmistress brought back the drama society and they gave out memory books at the Leavers ball. The nursery was also restored when the Weeping Tower didn’t swallow it up again after the summer. Fiona even spoke at the dedication ceremony since the new nursery was named in memory of her sister.

The more traditional members of the Coven were touched by these gestures to honor the past and proposed setting up scholarships for those students that couldn’t afford to attend Watford. This led to other funds and social programs being created to benefit the magical community. Instead of taxes being raised for the old families, they can now choose from a variety of causes to support. 

It’s not a perfect setup, but it’s a step in the right direction. 

I think Baz will officially join the Coven after university. He’s been loading up on political science courses this past term. I don’t know how he even fits in time with me between classes, Coven meetings, recreational football league games, and LSE orchestra practice (I used my magic to repair his violin the moment I saw it splintered on the floor of his flat- I couldn’t bear the thought of never hearing him play again). I make it easier for him to see me by attending his scrimmages and concerts with Penny, but I’ve been busy with my own schedule, too.

“The second thing we are celebrating,” Baz continues, “is Snow’s early graduation!” 

I lower my arm holding my cider and frown at him. “I didn’t graduate. I’m dropping out.”

Baz makes a _pshhhtt_ sound and waves a dismissive hand at me. “Technicality,” he says. 

“Simon, dropping out to devote your time to disadvantaged children across London is admirable,” Agatha says, reaching over to cover my hand with hers.

During the fall term, my advisor suggested I get involved with a volunteer project to help compensate for my less than stellar academic performance the previous year. I ended up signing up with an organization called ReachOut. It matches volunteers with children to mentor throughout the year. I was matched with an 11-year-old boy named Ethan. He was very stubborn and overly blunt when I met him. We hit it off right away. 

I enjoyed volunteering so much that I started helping out beyond my days with Ethan. When I met the Project Manager while setting up for our annual charity run, I mentioned how much I would have benefited from a program like this growing up in a group home. She had only smiled at me then, but the next week I was sitting down with her over lunch to discuss how we could expand our services and projects to orphaned children throughout London. A month later, she offered me a full-time job to assist with getting the initiative off the ground starting in July.

Baz and Penny weren’t thrilled about me dropping out of university after only two years, but I felt it was the right move for me. I kept up decent enough grades this year (thanks to tutoring and Penny’s study sessions), but getting a university degree was never a big goal of mine. It had just seemed like the next logical step after Watford.

I told Baz and Penny I may go back someday and finish up my remaining years, but I had finally found something that was really _mine_. Not a destiny someone else had laid out for me. I had to take the job. Agatha understood this well and cheered me on for it.

“Daphne is insisting on buying out a table at ReachOut’s next gala,” Baz tells me as the food is delivered to our table. We’re helping his family move back to the Hampshire estate starting next week. Magic has finally been restored to the area and the few remaining dead spots around England keep shrinking every day.

“Maybe she can split it with Ruth,” I say. My grandmother has been very supportive of my job offer, too. Agatha’s mum thinks she is just happy to have someone in her family to brag about again. 

While we were open to everyone about me being Lucy’s child, we did not reveal that the Mage was my father to the public. It’s safer that way. There are still those that are not quite over the Mage’s actions, even if he is gone for good this time. People just assume the Mage treated me like a son because he once had a thing for Lucy. Only our families know the truth.

“Anything else we’re celebrating?” Shepard asks. Baz looks over at Agatha.

“Well, actually,” Agatha begins casually, “Sacha has just asked me to marry him, and I said yes.”

My jaw drops in surprise and Penny starts squealing, practically climbing over Shepard to reach Agatha. 

I hit Baz’s arm playfully. “Did you know?”

“I may have helped Sacha pick out the ring,” Baz says shrugging.

“Let me see it!” Penny demands when she finally stops hugging her.

Agatha pulls the ring out of her purse and Sacha leans over to take it from her, sliding it onto her ring finger. _He truly adores her_, I think to myself. Baz must feel the same if he helped Sacha with the ring. He squeezes my leg under the table and congratulates them both.

“Does that mean you’re moving back now?” Penny asks, still elated over the news.

“No Penelope,” Agatha says sternly. “We both want to finish university first. But I _will_ move back after graduation. I promise.”

** Baz **

Snow and I walk back to my flat after saying our goodbyes to everyone at the pub.

We’re meeting up with Bunce and Shepard tomorrow afternoon. Shepard’s been working on his sword fighting skills in Omaha this past year and wants to try to take on Simon. I’m not sure who to place my money on in that match-up after cleaning up the pile of merwolves he slaughtered.

Simon and I had presented Shepard with a sword similar to the Sword of Mages after the battle at Watford. We both felt he had earned it. I had retrieved it from my family’s dusty basement of artifacts (it was one of the many heirlooms left to me, but as Snow pointed out in Nebraska, I’m not much of a swordsman). Simon had used his magic to alter the hilt. It now has “Shep” carved into it with waves curling around the letters. I think Simon was thinking of Blue when he designed it.

Shepard didn’t think the sword would be of any use to him without magic, but Nicodemus had assured him that he would have more muscle memory than he thought after how he had wielded it in battle. Shepard shrugged at this, but accepted the gift gratefully before heading back to America. He was flying into Nevada first to get his truck (my father called ahead and paid off the parking charges as a sort of ‘thank you for helping save my son’s boyfriend’ gift) and then he was going to drive it back to Omaha. He was reaching the end of his boss’ goodwill to let him take time off and had to get back to work.

Before he left, Bunce and I took him over to her parents’ house to discuss his curse. The headmistress agreed that the best plan was to continue looking into Egyptian mythology and her dad set Bunce up with some contacts in Cairo. When they had exhausted their research here, the next step was to actually travel to Egypt. Shepard and Bunce began saving up and planning out the trip, which they are now leaving for next week. Nicodemus and my aunt agreed to accompany them when Bunce’s mother asked. Snow and I offered to go as well, but I think Bunce still finds us barely tolerable to be around for that long (although to be fair- she and Shepard aren’t that much better). She promised to send for us if things get dicey. I’m hoping they don’t. I think we’ve had enough perilous adventures for several lifetimes.

Our parents had in fact, not murdered us when they heard about our vampire killing spree in Nevada (we definitely left out the scuffle at the Ren Faire in our retelling). I guess saving the world from the Mage earned us some mercy points. Simon and I were roped into a task force, though, to take out the NowNext, but this seemed easy compared to what we had been through at Watford. Simon is practically unstoppable when he unleashes his magic on something.

We were able to wipe the minds of the humans that remained at the compound, and the American mages promised to keep a better eye on the situation moving forward. Bunce’s father was with us because he had a good relationship with the mages over there already. He let them know we’ll send help whenever they need it. The Coven is even working on establishing an International Relations committee right now to help unite our people across different countries, starting with America.

Shepard recently sold his truck and most of his possessions (on top of working extra shifts at the art supplies store) to save up enough money to stay in London now. Sacha helped him get a job in admissions at RVC for the upcoming school year so he could get a work visa. He’s going to move in with Bunce once when they finish their mission in Cairo. Simon has technically been Bunce’s roommate this year, but he spends more nights at my flat than his own. We picked out a new place to share together that’s halfway between my university and his job. We don’t move in for a few weeks, but I’ve already started boxing up some of my things. I’m eager to start this new chapter.

When we get back to my flat, Simon tries to pull me into the bedroom but I steer him towards the sofa instead.

“Wait here,” I say and I go to retrieve a small cardboard box from my dresser drawer. 

Snow is looking at me suspiciously when I return. I hand the box over to him.

“What’s this?” he asks.

I sigh. “Just open it,” I nudge him.

He pulls off the lid. Sitting inside the black box are a few strands of long, white hair.

“I feel like this is supposed to be meaningful, but it’s...,” he holds up the hair between his fingers quizzically, “a little creepy, right?”

“They’re mine,” I say. 

“Still creepy. Plus your hair’s black,” Simon says practically, as if correcting a child about something simple. He puts the hair back in the box and sets it on the coffee table. I turn my body towards him.

“I found them last week. When I was fixing my hair for the orchestra concert.” Snow is still looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. I look at him more meaningfully and I see the realization hit him.

“You’re aging,” he says. I nod. He’s silent for a minute. “But you’re a vampire,” he says, reaching out to touch my face.

“I met with Dr. Wellbelove last weekend. I went with Nicodemus. He took blood samples from us both, and there’s something different about mine. I’m slightly more _alive_ than I am a vampire,” I try to explain.

Simon holds both my hands in his now. “What does that mean?”

“It means, Nicodemus will always look like he did when he turned. But _I_ will keep changing.” Simon’s mouth is hanging open slightly. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

“How?” he finally says quietly.

“Dr. Wellbelove thinks it has to do with my mother. You know he read over the Mage’s journals with the rest of our parents after Watford?” Simon nods. Bunce’s mum kept the journals from the Coven as they would reveal too much about my past and Simon’s, but the four of us wanted our families to know the truth. 

I continue. “He thinks that when she cast her final spell to sacrifice herself, she directed the little life she had left to me. So that I’d never fully become…” I swallow hard because I can’t finish the words.

“You’re going to grow old,” Simon says. A grin starts to spread slowly across his face. Then he makes a clicking noise with his tongue and whispers “Damn.”

“What?” I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

“I was looking forward to people wondering how an old bloke like myself could keep such a handsome young man around as I got older.” I kiss the smirk off his face.

“Please. I’ll always have better hair and I clearly got all the fashion sense in this relationship.” I gesture down to my impeccable outfit next to Snow’s faded t-shirt and jeans.

He takes me by the collar then. We end up in bed with our legs tangled up in each other, my lips warm from his kisses.

“You’re really going to grow old?” Simon whispers, smiling at me.

I smile back at him. “Yes Snow. I’m going to grow old. With you,” I pause for a moment. “If you’ll have me.”

Simon pulls me closer until his face is pressed against my chest. “You don’t have to ask,” he whispers back.


	30. Epilogue Part 2: Three Visitings

** Nicodemus **

The sun is setting as I walk through the Wavering Wood. I’ve made it a point to visit Ebb’s grave every month for a long time now. I don’t dare try more than that in fear of being caught. This is the closest I’m able to come to her, and even me being as reckless as I am, I wouldn’t risk losing this, too.

Simon showed me the way to her gravesite the first time I came. There’s an enchanted crown made up of the flowers I gave him so many years ago still sitting at the base of her stone. I kneel down and rub one of the petals between my fingers. It still feels fresh as if I picked it yesterday.

I walk around and sit on the other side of the marble stone, leaning my back against it. I talk to Ebb like she used to talk to me over the holidays. Just talking into the wind while I stayed in the shadows wordlessly.

Now Ebb’s the one who’s silent. 

As I near the end of my monthly recap, a doe crosses the path up ahead. I eye it and consider using the knife in my pocket to drain it.

“You’re seriously considering killing that innocent animal right over my sacred burial ground?” Ebb’s voice says, full of mock disdain.

I jump up and turn around. Ebb’s standing a few meters away from me. Or a shimmering version of her is.

“Ebb?” I whisper in disbelief.

She smiles. “It’s been a long time Nicky.”

I hesitate for a second and then run over and take her in my arms. She’s not fully here. I don’t feel her usual warmth, but I can feel the pressure of her arms on my back and her chin on my shoulder.

I’d hug her longer, but I know she doesn’t have long, so I back away.

“The veil…” I start to say.

“Yeah. I wanted to see you one more time,” she says, her eyes glistening with tears. “I wanted to make sure you were still _good_.” She emphasizes this last word.

I can’t help myself. “Depends on your definition of good,” I chuckle.

“You saved that Agatha girl from the merwolves. And helped Simon’s friends. He’s a good kid,” she says.

“He’s almost 40, Ebb,” I correct her, and she laughs.

Her figure is shimmering more now, as if it’s about to fade away.

“Just keep doing good Nicky. Enough for the both of us.” She places a hand on my shoulder. I feel my eyes sting with tears knowing I’m about to lose her again, and look at the ground.

She moves her hand under my chin and lifts it so she can see my face. “It’s okay to be happy. I’m okay. I found my…” she pauses to gesture to her gravestone, “…peace among the hills?” She grimaces. “A bit cheesy, right?”

I try to smile at her, but she’s almost completely transparent now. “I miss you every day,” I whisper.

“There’s more of me tucked away in your heart than you think. You’ll always find me there.” Her voice echoes on the wind, and then she’s gone.

I stand still for a moment, letting her words sink in. Then I pick up the staff and make my way out of the Wavering Wood, petting the deer gently on its head on my way out.

** Simon **

I’m trying very hard to focus on my accounting coursework, but Baz is very distracting sitting across from me in his armchair, scribbling notes on the sides of a book he’s using with his class this semester.

Baz is teaching a seminar at Watford this fall called Contemporary Magical History. The current headmaster wants him to teach full-time, but being one of the lead members of the Coven still keeps him pretty busy. I think he’ll eventually become a permanent member of the teaching staff, though. He still loves Watford and academics as much as his mother did.

Baz brushes some of the hair out of his eyes and holds his pencil between his teeth as he flips through the pages. His hair is still dark, but it is sprinkled with silver here and there, too. It makes him look distinguished and mature. If you ask me, he just keeps getting more handsome with age. Figures.

He takes the pencil out of his mouth and starts writing again. “If you don’t stop staring at me Snow, I’ll never get my lesson plans ready for next week.” He keeps his tone firm, but I can see a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. “Besides, don’t _you_ have an exam tomorrow?”

“Ugh,” I groan, looking down at my accounting textbook. I am finishing up my last two classes required to get my MBA with a focus in nonprofit management. I still love working at ReachOut. I’m their Program Director now, which requires long hours and a lot of commuting to check on the different offices. But ever since my grandmother passed away five years ago, I’ve wanted to start my own nonprofit benefitting children from the magical community. 

Ruth left me nearly everything she had, which was quite a large sum. Baz and I make a decent amount of money between us, so I wanted the inheritance to go towards a greater cause. Penny has helped me plan out the organization’s operational structure and Agatha connected me with potential board members and donors. I just need the practical education to see it through.

“Do you want me to help you study?” Baz asks, closing his book.

“I think you’ll be more of a distraction,” I say with a laugh.

There’s a sudden gust of wind and my school papers scatter onto the floor. We both look around at the only window in the room, which is securely closed.

When we turn back, my mother’s image is standing before us. She’s so faint, like she’ll blink out at any moment. I stand up quickly and take her hand, willing her to stay.

I’m surprised when it works. Baz isn’t touching me, so I shouldn’t be able to affect her in any way. Lucy’s image is still a little translucent, but it’s holding steady.

“I forgot how warm your magic feels,” she says softly, looking into my eyes. I feel Baz hesitate behind me, unsure if he should give us privacy or stay. Without looking at him, I reach out for his hand. He takes it and stands up next to me.

My mother turns to him. “I heard what you said. In the cottage that day. Thank you for keeping your promise and loving my son.” She reaches out her free hand to tuck some of Baz’s hair behind his ear and her hand lingers on his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her palm for a moment before she drops her hand.

“I always knew you would be better than all of us,” she says to me now. “My beautiful rosebud boy.” She smiles and a tear falls down her cheek that mirrors my own.

I can’t think of what to say, so I just squeeze her hand tighter.

“I’m so glad you found someone who loves you as much as I do. Maybe even _more_ than I do,” she adds, looking at Baz again. 

“I’m sorry for-” I begin, but she puts her fingers up to my mouth.

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for. You chose to live. To keep fighting for everything you love. You have the life now I always wanted for you.” She moves her hand to my shoulder and pulls me toward her. I let go of Baz’s hand to embrace her as tears flow freely from my face.

Even with my magic running through her, I can feel her fading in my arms. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too,” I whisper back, squeezing her tighter as if it will help her stay. But in seconds I’m left holding nothing. 

Before my arms can drop to my sides, Baz is there to hold me, stroking my hair and letting me cry into his shoulder.

“I’m here,” he says into my ear. 

** Baz **

I’m working in my temporary office at Watford late one afternoon when a student interrupts me.

“Hey Baz?” she says to get my attention.

My youngest sister is leaning in the doorway, popping her gum and examining the chipped black nail polish on her fingernails.

“Do _none_ of my sisters know how to knock?” I huff. 

“The door was _open_!” she argues.

“Fine,” I concede. “But I’ve talked to you about how to address me while I’m on campus.”

She rolls her eyes and then plasters a fake smile across her face. The next words to come out of her mouth are dripping with sarcasm. “Excuse my manners. _Professor _Baz.”

I ball up a scrap of paper and throw it at her. Who knew Mordelia would end up being my favorite sibling in the long run?

My sister laughs and walks over to my desk. “Simon’s here.” She points to his car outside in the parking lot. “He told me to come get you. Though I think you have a few extra minutes because he was walking towards the kitchen when we ran into each other.” 

I let out a small laugh. “If there is a shortage of scones at breakfast tomorrow, you’ll know who to blame.”

She turns to leave and ruffles the top of my hair (which she knows I _hate_). I pick up my wand to retaliate, but she’s already run out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

I finish grading the last two papers for my class, and start gathering my things together to head home. I almost have everything neatly stuffed into my bag when the sound of my name makes me drop everything on the floor.

“Basilton,” my mother says again. She’s standing next to me at my desk.

“Mother,” I say, frozen in place over the shock of seeing her. “I didn’t think you’d visit again...”

She reaches out and takes my hands in hers and then leans over to kiss my temple. “I didn’t get to visit _you_ last time,” she says quietly.

I fight the urge to blink away the tears in my eyes because I don’t want to miss a second of my time with her. I’ve thought about what I’d say to her if given the chance for so many years now, but it still takes a moment for the words to come.

“Did you do something that day in the nursery? To save me from becoming a vampire?” I ask.

She nods sadly. “Yes. I wish I had more life to give, but it was enough.” She runs her hand through my hair, admiring the silver mixed with the black. “I didn’t want you to live an eternal life alone.”

“Thank you,” I say as I squeeze her hands. I want desperately to hug her, but I’m afraid she’ll disappear in my arms like Lucy.

“You’ve done well Basil,” my mother says smiling up at me. She always said I’d grow to be taller than her when I used to complain about being small for my age.

“I’m so proud of you and the life you’ve made for yourself. I don’t think I could have carried on the way you have. You’ve always had the stronger heart.” As she says this last part, she twists the wedding band around on my ring finger.

“Tell Simon thank you for me. For passing along my message twenty years ago. I’m glad…” she stops looking down at the ring and looks into my eyes again. “I’m glad it brought you together.”

The pressure of her grasp is weakening on my hands. “Give my love to Fiona and your father. I’m glad he found someone, too,” she says wistfully. 

“I will. I promise. I love you mum. Thank you….for everything.”

She lets go of one of my hands and brushes a tear off my cheek. “It’s okay, little puff, you’ll be alright,” she whispers. 

I can still feel her hand on my face for a few seconds even when I can’t see her anymore. Then my mobile buzzes.

My hand is shaking when I pick it up off the floor. It’s a text from Simon.

_Did your sister tell you I’m outside?_

I take a steadying breath and crouch down to put the rest of the fallen items back in my bag. I swing the strap over my shoulder, wipe the remaining tears off my face, and head outside to Simon.

** Simon **

As I sit on the hood of our car in the Watford parking lot, I remember the list I used to make of all the things I wouldn’t allow myself to think about over the summer. I take one of the sour cherry scones from the bag the cook let me smuggle out of the kitchen this afternoon. She had just taken a fresh batch out of the oven and they are still warm. It practically melts in my mouth when I take a bite.

I don’t have to make lists of things not to think about anymore. Everything I yearn for is right in front of me.

As if to prove my point, Baz comes striding over to the car. I smile up at him as best I can with my mouth still stuffed with the last bite of the scone. As he draws closer, I realize he’s been crying. I quickly swallow and move to hop off the hood, but instead he sits down next to me, setting his bag on the gravel.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Nothing,” he says. “My mother…”

My eyes grow wide. “She visited you?”

He nods instead of saying anything. I think he’s afraid he might start crying again. I put my hand over his on the hood of the car and squeeze his fingers.

We sit there quietly for a few minutes.

“She told me to thank you,” Baz says finally, looking over at me. “For giving me her message all those years ago.”

“She remembers me?” I ask.

Baz lets go of my hand and shoves me. “Of course she remembers you.” He stares out across the lawn at Mummers House. “She’s happy we found each other.”

I lean over to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head and kisses me on the lips instead. It’s only for a few seconds, but it communicates so much love that I feel my heart warm in my chest.

Baz hops off the hood and grabs his bag before walking over to the driver’s side of the car. He glances at the backseat. “Why are the car seats set up?’ he asks.

I pick up the bag of scones and settle in to the passenger side as Baz gets in. “Penny and Shepard are dropping off the twins tomorrow morning before they take the train out to see Agatha and Sacha this weekend.”

“Can’t they just play with Wellbelove’s girls?” Baz asks, starting the car.

“Penny didn’t want the hassle of taking them on the train. I don’t blame her. The trip to Paris takes a couple hours and they’re not even two yet. Plus, Agatha’s girls are nearly old enough to attend Watford. I don’t think they’d be excited to entertain toddlers all weekend,” I say before biting into another scone.

Baz smiles. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Remember when Shepard was afraid his firstborn would be taken away because of that deal he made?” I say after I polish off the second scone.

Baz laughs. “I wonder if he really believed that or was just terrified of starting a family with Bunce. It’s hard enough with one of them around. And now he’s outnumbered, 3 to 1.”

“Hah! I think it’s Penny who’s outnumbered. Those boys never stop talking. And again- not even two yet!” I start to take out a third scone when Baz reaches over and tosses the bag into the backseat.

“You’re going to spoil your dinner,” he says admonishingly. 

“I know. I’m just stressed about this last paper I have to turn in. I should probably just stay up all night and finish editing it,” I say, leaning against the window as I stare at the passing countryside.

“Or not,” Baz says casually, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

“No really. I should get it done so-” but Baz cuts me off.

“Or,” he says, stretching out the word for an extra second, “_not_.” He looks over at me, raising his eyebrows and giving me a devilish grin.

I feel myself blush and grin back at him. Even after all this time, Baz still has the same effect on me that he did back when we were teenagers.

I put my hand over his on the gearshift. “Right then. Carry on Baz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to anyone who made it to the end of this story! I started it back in October as a way to reunite Simon and Baz after Wayward Son, and then it ended up turning into everything I wanted to see for the final book of the trilogy. I hope I’ve kept it authentic enough to serve as a decent continuation of their adventures. You can bet I’ll be one of the first to finish "Any Way the Wind Blows" once it’s finally published, though. Hopefully Rainbow Rowell will give everyone the happily ever afters they deserve.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It has kept me motivated all the way to the end of this project. It’s nice to know there are other people out there who love these characters as much as I do <3


End file.
